RWBY: Sharingan Arc of the Shinobi Clan
by kuya-taku
Summary: Everyone thought that Jaune Arc was a Knight, the hopeless, the weak, the laughable knight of Beacon Academy. And yet no one has ever imagined that he was something far more than a dork. Join Jaune as he tore the curtain down and shows his true self.
1. Chapter 1

**February26, 2017 : Hi! I had some extra time so I decided to fix and rearrange some of the wrong spelling and grammars. It's funny actually, my word editing software seems to be set on auto-correction. So, most of the words instantly corrects themselves just like that! "That" means things gets alienated and just plain weird...**

* * *

 **So Hi! As usual, new story by the way, and this one is crazy. One step for me, one giant leap for all the computer geeks out there! (a Plus for the single ones) HAHA**

 **So the story will start at Volume 3's 'End of the beginning'. If you're wondering if I'll follow the story line based on the Canon….. I don't know…. Meh…. Still debating about it. And it's not an ARKOS shipping, it's a Yang X Jaune shipping, I think it's called Sunflower, so… Yeah.**

 _ **The Other Scythe Wielder**_ **got rewrite because a friend of mine offered a new perspective to it.**

 **Some Naruto related contents can be found as the story progress so please don't hate me =…=**

 **So enough with this horrible Author's note and just get on with it**

* * *

Jaune stood on top of a random 6 story building while he let himself lost at his own thoughts. Even when the night was cold, it didn't have any effect on him. He wasn't alone though, the blonde was accompanied by another stranger, postured like a gentleman and was smiling for some reason, "So, what is it going to be?" asked the man.

"This attack, will happen in less than 2 days?" asked Jaune still looking towards the shattered moon.

"Yes, exactly during the finals of the Vital Festival"

Jaune closed his eyes after realizing the weight of his actions, well, that's if he'll do anything to prevent the disaster, "Tell me" he turns slowly towards the man, "Why should I trust someone like you? Dr. Watts…" He eyed the man, "Why should I trust you?"

The man smiled, "You don't. That's the beauty of it"

"I'll assume, that 'this' is all politics?"

"Right again. I am aware of your origins Mr. Arc. Believe me, we are not trying recruit you for our cause, nor am I forcing you to theirs as well. You came from a Neutral Clan, a different world even, and you-yourself is against taking sides on this war"

"You said that already…. What are you to gain in all of these?"

The man shrugged, "Nothing…"

"Lying won't do you any good"

"I know, that is why I'm not. But if it'll embarrass Cinder and her little cronies, then I guess you can consider that as my goal"

Jaune looked away with a smug, "You want your own comrade to fail so that you can claim what's left of the leadership of all Cinder's assets, isn't?"

The man laugh for a sec, "Any mist fortune that may fall on Cinder's end will be consolation enough for me"

* * *

 **2 days later…**

Jaune picked himself up after Pyrrha slammed him accidentally against the wall. He didn't know that the situation was this bad already. Whatever's the reason that is bugging his partner, it's not good.

"Something potential? Something that stood between you and your destiny?" Jaune recalled her words slowly as if making it his own. If Pyrrha is torn between two choices that would define her entirely, she wasn't alone.

"What' if you suddenly fulfill your destiny…. But at the cause of your own and who you were?" Jaune turned towards the window and watched his reflection as if someone was looking back and it wasn't Jaune Arc. A Stranger, a person bearing his own identity but not him entirely. A person who existed in the past, someone who wanted to be buried forever, at least that's what he thinks.

A Blonde young man that was destined to be a warrior? or destined to be a Hero? He already let 'them' get away with it. Whoever 'them' were.

Yang's fight wasn't fair. Not because Yang was overmatch for Mercury Black, it was the other way around. Mercury Black 'is' overmatch for Yang. Jaune felt bad for not stepping in during that fight. He knew something was wrong, the guy was holding back, and something felt funny with the fight itself. But Jaune already made his mind up… or rather, 'still' making his mind up, all this time. He couldn't forgive himself for letting that happen to her. It was against everything he holds dear and his very own code.

"Your right Pyrrha, none of it makes sense" He shrugged his head and gave himself a slap in the face, "I have to make it up for Yang….."

He took off his own armor and quickly went back to their dorm room, "Time to make this right" The blonde took 20 minutes to change his own clothes from his usual hoodie and jeans, into a much lighter items. He wore a simple vest with strapless arm, he carried a small bag behind his lower back tying Crocea Mors along. He also wore a black tactical camouflage pants with sandals for a quicker reflexes and sharp maneuvers.

Jaune looked towards the mirror while trying to reminisce the memories it reminded him. It's been 2 years but right now, he felt a stranger to them already. Lastly, he took out something from the drawer and tied it at his left arm, bearing the symbol of his beloved village. One that he losses hope to ever come home to.

Satisfied and ready, he headed out and knocked on Team RWBY's door hoping that she's awake. This can't wait, he needs to be in 5 different places in less than 2 hours, "Yang are you there?"

Few seconds later, Jaune heard someone on the other side of the door. Thank god for that, "Vomit boy?... is that you?"

He winces at the name, "Yeah…" His voice sounded weak, not just literally weak, but weak at itself, "I…. I just wanted to check on you and see if you're doing okay" he made his tone sound positive as much as he can.

"Y-Yeah… sorry the guards won't allow visitors in…. I swear, this is like a jail rather than a Dorm room"

Jaune chuckled only for it to turn into a light laugh. He briefly turned to his left then at his right with a mocking smile, those guards were nothing but a hunk of junk, that he, already disposed of, "Tell me about it…. But any way…. I came to say sorry…"

Yang got confused, "What are you apologizing for? Wait…. Did you do something to Ruby!?"

"No, no, no… I... I just want to say I'm sorry" his tone was sincere.

"For what? You're not going all drama on me and quoting romantic lines from movies, are you? It didn't work on Weiss so it won't work on me, Vomit Boy" Yang was her usual self, teasing and sarcastic at the same time, but the silence that followed after that, was long. It made her stop. Jaune was being serious and he wasn't whining all dorky like he always does.

"Vomit boy? Ya still there?"

Jaune closed his eyes, "I want you to know…. I'm going to make this right" The mere thought off failure filled up his mind. The sight of his friends and fellow students fell victim of the impending attack was too much for him to digest. He decided, that—no one has to die. No one has to suffer anymore. If there was any, it would only be him.

Pain

All he felt at that moment, was unending pain brought by his own doubts and selfishness. The regret that he acted too late. Just how many people had to die because he followed the Clan's code when he already disobeyed it once? Why was he doubting if he already knows he was a failure to begin with?

It was foolish of him, and after 3 years, right now, he was still a fool.

However, this time, Jaune Arc is going to take a side.

"After this night…Jaune Arc… will be no more" With determined eyes, the once blue oceanic colors of his eyes turned blood red. Unexplainable power surged his veins and thus, he awakens his Mangekyou Sharingan. One small dot in the middle encircled by 6 small triangles, 3 pointed outwards and another 3 pointed at the central dot.

* * *

 **Jaune Arc**

Vale is seriously in chaos.

Hundreds of neighborhoods once filled with lively individuals are now abandoned. Most of the city got burned down, half of what remains were used as evacuation sites and emergency base of operations. The emergency services and protocols was working smoothly after being activated before the actual disaster struck.

Right now, the people of Vale as well as the foreign visitors are perfectly sheltered within the safe zone. All thanks for both the local and foreign Huntsmen that worked around the clock to protect the civilians and assist in the search and rescue. Most of the injured are being treated immediately while those that can be moved are transported and boarded over the remaining functional Airships and flown over to a much safer location.

Even when Cinder's plan took place. It was immediately dealt-with after a certain individual took action and the matter into his own hands. Scraps of the renowned Robotics Knights, pride of the Kingdom of Atlas as they claim, was scattered everywhere. Thanks to them, the 4 kingdoms stand divided now more than ever, and Atlas is now in question for the actions of their own weapons. Weapons that was promised to be a new symbol of hope and peace for all. No doubt they did their job, or what they were meant to do.

Destroy everything.

The Amity Coliseum… or what's left of it, was grounded in fear that it'll explode and crush down with all the damage it received during the attack. While Beacon…. Beacon Academy survived somehow. It was now the base of all communication and a temporary shelter for all. Most of the transfer students volunteered to help and offer what they can to ease the situation. Something that the Head master approved. They fend off any Grimm that remained inside the City and the anywhere near the school itself.

Speaking of Head master, Ozpin was in a closed chamber, _closely_ observing one of his student. His eyes focused on the teen while he was trapped in his own thoughts. Jaune arc was lying unconscious and handcuff to the metal bed. He was badly beat up. The lad suffered various cuts and bruises, not to mention his eyes was covered by bandage after all the 'events' he did last night. The medic saw nothing wrong with his eyes but Jaune kept crying. Not the normal watery tears, though. This time, he was crying blood. The blonde is placed inside a closed room with pure titanium bars, he was like an animal cage in a place that seemed to be meant for people who has mental issues.

Ozpin stood from his chair and gently hit the metal bars, "I know you're awake, Jaune. You may have gotten away with the fake transcripts and…" The guy cough awkwardly, "Pretending to be a teen without proper training or education…. but you are horrible at pretending to be asleep"

The teen flinched a little from his bed, only to let out a small laugh, the gig was over, "Funny, it took you all this time to notice huh…."

"Yes… it's a shame for me to miss this angle of…. Infiltration among our own"

The teen sat up, "Call it whatever you will…. It's not like I can change your view of me anytime soon, professor…"

"Don't take this personally, Jaune. I am thankful and so is the rest of the people that are alive right now because of your actions last night… but it's not enough for all of us to feel at ease or any less than safer…."

"Let me guess… It's the name, am I, right?" Jaune somewhat slumped while wearing a forced smile.

The man shrugged, "No, it's the actions…. You may have saved Amber and stopped Cinder in her tracks…. But…"

"Actions?" Jaune asked, even when his eyes were covered, he turned to Ozpin, "What did you prefer? Amber dead, Beacon destroyed, Cinder wins? Or—"

Ozpin cut him off when his tone got a little stern, "I prefer the truth Mr. Arc…" His eyes got sharp for a change, "I want to hear the truth from you. Why would a Clan like yours would stick their nose in this? They were assumed to be dead all these years. Drifted into legends"

Jaune looked away, "You mean stories meant to scare little children to bed…" He looked into his forehead protector that was still tied at his arm, he carefully run his fingers against the scratches on the metal surface. He tried to glance at his vest bearing his family symbol, _"Like they'll even waste a second trying to help Vale…."_ He said to himself in thought.

"This intervention… is my decision alone…"

"Jaune…. Tell me… So that I can at least understand your motives… and you entirely"

The blonde only lowered himself back, further relaxing as he snuggled with the blanket, "Motives?" He let out a tired sigh, "You know… I had an option in the last 48 hours…." Ozpin leaned to listen, "Should I let this attack happen or should I interfere?"

"You knew of Cinder's plans?"

"Yes and no…."

"Explain"

"There's no need to explain…. Things will only get confusing if you even try…. People will only understand me in their own level of understanding…"

"Don't take me as one of them Jaune. I'm different"

"Different?" Jaune laughed while avoiding to sound rude, "Then why am I locked up right now?"

Ozpin didn't even say anything back, he just lowered his head after that remark, "People feared my Clan because of the countless stories circling the people that had red eyes with commas. My name is no exception to that now. Everyone knows of who Jaune Arc really is… and that the legends are true. If I let that attack happen, I would still be the same dork knight of Beacon, but that means the loss of millions of lives… which works in my favor…. and If I interfered, my name would be known, people will fear me and all of you will judge me… but that means saving millions… which worked against me in every angle there is"

Ozpin tried to say something but Jaune continued as he sat up again, "Now tell me…. Where should I go? To the right where nothing is left? Or to the left where nothing is right?"

"Obviously, you made a decision" Ozpin was amazed with his reasoning, it got his full attention. The student took the option of the greater good.

He nodded, "A choice that defined me…" he started to take the bandage off form his eyes, but failed as the pain whip back again, "Judge me, purge me with your laws and orders…. Rest assured, I will not forsake a single innocent life just because of personal issues I have"

Ozpin nod again, "What makes you different, Mr. Arc?" He took out his weapon Crocea Mors and presented it to him, "A savage Clan like yours was known to be quite a mercenary force…. Are you doing this in behalf of their will or plan to infiltrate my school and obtain the Fall maiden?"

"You know, once…. No, the real Uchiha Clan is known to be a loving people. We loved and cherished life so much that fighting other Clans that opposed a threat to our own became the sole driving force for my forefathers to do everything to achieve peace… Regardless the means to accomplish it… but in this world, a war between villages or Clans isn't the real threat or problem. It's not the Grimm either. It's Humanity itself…"

"Please…. Do Enlighten an old man"

"My clan fought countless of battles back in my world. We struggled to maintain the peace…. But the fighting continued and we failed to do anything about it…. One day… my Clan got tired of it…"

"So, they switched from the life of a hero into the life of a mere mercenary?"

"No…. We choose to be peaceful… We wanted to have peace with everyone" Jaune looked up, "But everyone feared our abilities. They feared us entirely because of…. Our eyes…"

"Is that why the sudden disappearance of the Clan in 'our' world? Is that why they all went underground?"

Jaune laughed bitterly for a moment. Of all the words to describe the sudden disappearance, Ozpin had to use that word, little did he knew, he hit the nail, "The Uchiha that came into your world accidentally because they wanted to start fresh. They didn't want anything to do with the Human and the Faunus. They left for the sake of their own and for the sake of the world"

 _No other Clan treasured love as much as the Uchiha Clan. That is why… to escape the cycle of hatred and destruction…. Like our great ancestor, they had to leave so that our power will never be use for ill intentions. Because, Absolute power, corrupts absolutely… At least that's what was written in the relics I found. The history of the Uchiha family founded in this world._

Ozpin leaned forward, "And what of your own story? Might I ask, where are you from and how did you got here?"

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Uchiha Daichi**

Unknown to Uchiha Itachi and the masked man, there was another Uchiha who happened to be rich with luck. He was on a mission near the borders of the Fire nation, tasked to do a simple escort duty. Him along with his other 2 teammates was guarding a VIP through the dark night. That was until a band of highly skilled 'Hidden Mist' ANBU ambushed them along the way.

The group of four was pinned in a cave near the river valley. The terrain wasn't helping both sides. It proved to be a tough landscape to do battle. There was too many disadvantageous rock formation for battle and the river is too shallow to even use as an escape route.

"H-How many are there!?" shouted the messenger of the Uzumaki clan, only to have his mouth covered by their leader.

"Be quiet…." Said the male leader. His name is Tenchi Ayamano, "Tsss…. Mitsuki, how many are there?"

The said girl was hiding on the right side of the cave entrance, her red hair indicates the clan she originated from, "I don't know…. I've counted 5 from the earlier encounter but there could still be more"

"Grrr… It would be handy if we had a 'Byakugan' on our side…."

"Tenchi!" the girl glared at the guy for the rude comment.

"I'm just saying…." He looked to the last member of his team, "If only Daichi here can use his 'Sharingan' properly, none of these would have happened"

"I'm sorry alright!" the teen with the golden blond hair, hiss. The stress of life or death situation they were in just happens to be taking a toll on the teen. He fears death, the only reason why he can't use his 'Sharingan' properly. His combat reflexes and the Taijutsu are all but average. His Gengutsu sucks and terrifying to the point that he became a laughing joke among his own clan members. His taijutsu is good but he still lacks on some parts, especially the entire duration of combat. He gets tired too fast.

"Stop saying 'sorry' already…. Just… Just do what you can"

The girl reassessed their current status, thinking if they can at least pass the boarders just 10 kilometers away, it's game over for the enemy, "What's the use of passing the Chūnin Exam if we're going to die on our first mission after the graduation?"

"Yes… how indeed" A voice whispered only to echo along the walls of the cave, "Give it up you brats… There's plenty of us and only 3 of you, 4 if we count that old man but what's the use… you'll all dead before sunrise" The ANBU appeared from the shadow like a ghost, "And no one will ever know" With his sword drawn, he readied to attack. He was wearing captain's mask completely with black ops shinobi uniform.

A smug grin appeared, "Feeling cocky?" asked Mitsuki.

"NOW!" shouted Tenchi.

3 shadow clones quickly popped out from the walls and subdue the ANBU. It looked like they succeeded in capturing an enemy, however, it turned out to be a substitute jutsu. A trunk of a tree with 10 explosive tags on it.

 ***KABOOM***

The explosion was so strong it destroyed the entire cave along with half of the river bank. Seeing the amount of destruction, the rest of the ANBU moved in and searched the site. Their current mission is to abduct the VIP and bring him back for both information and black mailing. From the numbers of enemy that swarmed the area, it looked like they've won already.

However, that was a bad call.

Luckily, the leader of the team, Tenchi, predicted it. So, instead of just waiting, the lad anticipated some kind of a large-scale attack. Then used it to their own diversion, "Did I ever told you how much I'm thankful you studied the 4th Hokage's flying Raijin technique?" said the leader.

"Every single time" feeling a sense of relief, the girl smiled as they continued to dash towards the borders, "Although it's far from perfect, I've only manage to send one clone. And it eats too much chakra"

"Sending my own shadow clone is enough, Mitsuki. That clone had enough chakra to create 7 more clones and do a transformation jutsu. And like we planned and hoped for…. They fell for it" that earned the leader a big grin.

That was a smart move, something that was expected for the leader of the team. They've managed to both out run and out smarted the hidden mist ANBU.

 _'As always, Tenchi does all the thinking while mitsuki does all the hard work. Dammit, just what am I for? Am I nothing but some extra baggage for this mission?'_ said Daichi to himself.

"I have to admit, the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf village are truly talented and strong ninjas. You never cease to amaze" commented by the Uzumaki VIP. However, Diachi didn't felt like he earned it.

' _But the things as they are now…._ ' the lad shook his head _, 'I really hope plan C is not an Option here'_. He took out a kunai, poke his thumb and did a hand jutsu sign, "Summoning Jutsu!" A large sparrow almost half the size of a regular human popped out of the smoke. He took the Kunai and gave it to the bird.

' _Fly!_ '.

Tehnchi questioned the act, "Daichi! What are you doing!? Stop wasting your chakra!" Before Diachi can explain himself an unfamiliar presence suddenly came. Having the 'Sharingan', Daichi sensed something big, like a giant wave coming from the right side, "Mitsuki!" shouted the lad. Although it was loud, the girl wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack. A large water Dragon style jutsu suddenly erupted and went on a rampage. It managed to split the group in two. The ones at the lead is Tenchi and the VIP. The ones in the back was Daichi and Mitsuki. The girl was hit by debris that flew her way, but she was caught by Diachi and pulled her out quickly towards safety.

"That was a smart move for some brats…." The ANBU who appeared to be the one from the cave stepped out of the shadow in the middle of the destroyed tree line. He was impressed with how these kids were able to run that fast and far from them. But they are the Hidden Mist ANBU, a force that is not subjected to failure no matter what's the cause, "I'm afraid we overestimated the shinobi of the Leaf. Now then, will you be so kind to just die!" Daichi reactivated his 'Sharingan' again.

The water style dragon arched it's back and was about to attack, _'Don't lose focus now!_ ' the lad shook the trembling of his hands and doubts, _'I am a Uchiha!'_ , seeing that it was an elemental jutsu he stepped forward, "Go now!" shouted the lad. He threw 2 kunais with explosive tags. It managed to blow half the body of the dragon, but it wasn't enough to fully undo the Jutsu. The Jutsu itself was casted too big and the ANBU happened to be using the River as a source for water.

The enemy did another hand sign technique, "Water style! Gatling droplets Justsu!" The specs of water from the moist atmosphere began to converge into specs of ice and later became the ice blades.

The spikes began to speed towards Tenchi and the VIP. Still, the leader had some tricks up in his sleeves, he countered the attack head on, "Fire style! Dragon breath Justu!" With blazing flames, the spike of ice began to melt away along with half of the water style dragon. It was blazing hot enough to illuminate the night for a few second.

The ANBU backed a little, only to charge forward doing another hand sign, "Tss…. You're not getting away you little—"

This time, it was Mitsuki's turn, "Ninpou Shadow shuriken Jutsu!" a dozen black disk began take form out her own shadow and she threw it with deadly accuracy. The ANBU evaded the attack by jumping to the right side while deflecting half of it with his sword.

Seeing that the enemy did as she wanted to, Mitsuki smiled, "Ninpou, Shadow spikes Jutsu!" suddenly, the right arm of the ANBU that he used to deflect the attack earlier was engulf by shadow. Spike began to emerge from within the flesh of the enemy, enough to render his arm useless.

They used this opportunity to regroup.

 _'That was the technique used by Mitsuki's opponent during the chunin exam….. But she adjusted the jutsu itself and made it her own'_ Daichi was amazed, "You're not the only who can copy a technique, you know" The girl teasingly smiled at him. The lad replied, "Don't smile you idiot… you're out of chakra" They were all exhausted and nearly spent, if it wasn't for the enemy, they would've rested all night long.

"ARGH! DAMN YOU BRATS!" The man was now enraged, "Water style!" He raised his left hand. It baffled Tenchi, and the rest of the team, "He can cast a jutsu sign with just one hand!?"

"Jetstream Water sword Jutsu!" The attack was like a pressurized water pump focused at a single point, spiraling from his mouth. It was countered by Tenchi. He jumped forward and casted his own jutsu, "Earth Style! Mountain Wall!" Rising from the destroyed landscape was 7 feet high, 5-meter-thick wall. It blocked the attack only for a few seconds, which was enough for them to dodge the water sword entirely. However, the ANBU was too powerful, his jutsu managed to break the entire wall down.

More and more enemy ANBU began to arrive at the scene. Blocking their opportunity for an escape, "They're going to surround us!" shouted Mitsuki, no doubt that she was already showing fatigue.

"I won't allow them!" Daichi stepped forward and prepared a hand sign as well, ' _Damn, so it comes to this huh?'_ , he took the frontal position, "You go for the boarder! Now!" luckily they were already a kilometer away from the bridge that connects the Land of Fire and the land of the Wind.

Tenchi disapprove with a frown, "Stop acting like a hero already! I will not allow it! We will not leave any of comrades to fight alone!"

"Same here! We've promised to finish this mission together!" shouted Mitsuki.

"No shinobi will abandon their comrades! I say we fight!" added the VIP, he took out what little weapon he had on his pocket, a small dagger. This time, ¾ of the Hidden Mist ANBU began settle around them.

 _'Dammit! If they just ran ahead, they wouldn't have been caught now!'_ The Uchiha looked towards the bridge where a large group of Uzumaki Clan shinobi awaits. They've been urging to cross the bridge but that was against the treaty of the Villages. Any drastic actions could lead to the discovering of the Uzumaki Clan survivor's existence. All they can do now is to wait for some kind of miracle.

"Don't worry guys….." He gave them one last look then smiled, "You're just me leaving behind" he turned back towards his opponent and finished the hand sign he made earlier. A hand sign that Mitsuki recognized, "That's—"

"Plan C….. Flying Raijin!" Casting a jutsu that was half perfected itself nor mastered, it took a great toll on him. Half of the chakra he had left almost got depleted out. His body went numb and his vision got blurry.

 _'I'm not as smart as Tenchi and I'm not as talented as Mitsuki…. All I'm good at is to copy someone else's Jutsu in my own level…. I'm a laughing joke for my own Clan….. I wasn't good enough to even make my own parents proud of me….._ ' The lad now knelt at the ground seeing that his body's strength betrayed him. He breaths violently as if grasping for air. This was the thing he can't quite live with. He was too physically fragile to even participate in combat. His jutsu is limited to just 4, Summoning Jutsu, shadow clone Jutsu, fire style breath Jutsu, and the famous substitute Jutsu that happened to be the basic for all Shinobi.

 _Disappointment….._

Both Tenchi and Mitsuki were safe, same goes for the VIP. They found themselves inside the Land of the Wind's boarder, specifically where the large sparrow that Daichi summoned earlier was waiting. The Kunai was at the ground with the marks of the technique Mitsuki made as a prototype. It was from before she even got a hang on the secret of the 4th Hokage's technique.

Still, it was a Kunai with prototype marks, that means Daichi forced whatever chakra it needed to teleport the 3 away.

The ANBU now readied himself despite the wounds he suffered, "How brave of you to sacrifice yourself!" He finalized his own sign, "That won't do shit!" The rest of the ANBU unit began to dash towards the bridge, "We don't care if we cross that boarder! We don't care if we start a war! We are the ANBU of the Hidden Mist and we are tasked to finish our mission no matter what!"

 _Failure…._

He inhaled deeply, "Water style!"

 _Fear…._

With the enemy's words, Daichi forced himself up. His eyes were filled with anger and desperation. He wasn't foreign with the feeling of being greeted by death itself. Daichi has encountered it too many times. Fear is something that is natural for a human to feel on a daily basis, but for the lad. 'Fear' is his greatest weakness. For him, it leads to…

 _Death…._

With one final push, the young Uchiha stood from his spot with his 'Sharingan' blazing hot like thick red blood, _'No one …. I will not let anyone hurt my friends…. I will not let anyone feel the same fear as I did…. I will not let them suffer the same fate as I did!... Tenchi has a long road ahead of him….. He's good guy…. Mitsuki is a strong girl…. I'm sure she'll be a renowned shinobi in the future … They are my friends…. No matter how hopeless I am…. No matter how useless I seemed to be….. They stood by my side for better or worse… I …. I will make this worth it!'_

"Water style!"

"Water Style!" he copied the earlier hand sign perfectly.

"Acid Water bomb Jutsu!"

"Acid Water bomb Jutsu!" With the last of his chakra, he blocked the canon ball like object by colliding it with his own.

The explosion is so massive, it destroyed the area with about half a kilometer radius. The trees began to melt right away, even the chunk of rocks lying around. The very stench in the air was like poisonous gas that can burn the human lungs in matter of seconds. Any enemy ANBU that was caught in the attack and got completely soak, instantly and gruesomely dissolved, and died.

That includes the ANBU that initiated it. Their shouts of suffering and agony echoed the night sky. Although, even with the amount of destruction and the radius, it wasn't enough to kill all the them. Well, at least the young lad did manage to divert their attention and distract them one last time.

The remaining ANBU survivors went back and casted their own Jutsu in different styles and scales. From what Daichi just did, they saw him as a threat. They want to kill the young Uchiha before it even gets back up with one blow.

 _'If Hell does exist….. I'll bring you down there with me'_

Before the cloud of Acid engulf Diachi, he casted another technique. Something he himself, doesn't even know what it does nor what it can further cost him. He was really out of chakra, doing this one last move will surely kill him. He saw Uchiha Shisui did it once during one of his secrete training, and that was enough for him to copy the hand sign and the sensation that erupted during the activation of the Jutsu.

 _'I'm not a prodigy like big brother Shisui or big brother Itachi…. But I really like to put that to the test!'_

With one final gesture, he suddenly coughs blood. However, Daichi still continued, "Ninpou! Deep Black Jutsu!" Before anything unnaturally happened, he began let out tears.

Tears of blood, that is.

* * *

 **At Team RWBY's Dorm room….**

Both team RWBY and NPR happened to having a small meeting. They were discussing the events that transpired last night, especially what their good friend Jaune Arc did, "Alright, let me get this straight!" Weiss, despite looking like she hadn't got any sleep for the past 3 days, calmed everyone down, "Jaune, the blonde dork, just save all of us?"

"YES!" shouted Ruby but her expression was still a concerning look.

"Okay, that's a fact" She nod and was glad that was out of the way, "He saved Blake and Yang from Adam Taurus? The said leader of the White Fang?"

"Yeah, he stopped Yang just before Adam…" Blake hesitated for a moment but Yang continued, "He saved me before Adam even managed to cut me in half"

"Okay, now…. He also saved Penny 'during' the fight with Pyrrha 'at' the Amity Coliseum. He stepped in before Penny's own weapons went spiraling out of control because of Pyrrha's Semblance?"

"That is correct. I don't know how but he suddenly popped out of nowhere and blocked the wires and blades" Pyrrha couldn't looked at them, she just tried her best to remember the happenings correctly, hoping that her eyes didn't deceived her. Well that or she was too ashamed to look at them because she let her self-lose control because of her own emotions.

"That's good, now…. When the Droids suddenly lose control, and attacked the citizen, Jaune already called the emergency services, that was 'miraculously' ready that moment. He 'managed' to stopped the hacking of the enemy by destroying the Giga class flagship of General Ironwood" Everyone turned awkwardly towards the TV, looking at the said flagship that was perfectly cut in half.

"Yeah…. He did" said Ren, who was equally confused as everyone.

"Uhm…" Weiss shrugged and cough for a sec just to absorb the moment, "Then he stormed 'both' the Amity Coliseum and the City, and eradicated the first wave of Grimm that, again, 'managed' to enter the city unnoticed" This time, everyone nod at the same time.

"That's impossible!" she just ignored everything she accepted before.

"We know!" said Blake.

"How can he be in the same place and at the same time!?" She wasn't crazy but she was about to lose it.

"Let us not forget the level of skills he displayed and his Semblance" said Ren, he turns to Pyrrha who was 'training' their leader, "I think he finally unlocked his Semblance. That…. Giant hollowed armor guy… It looks similar to Weiss and that arm she summoned when she saved Velvet"

Pyrrha disagreed, "I don't think that was his semblance…. If any, I think his semblance has something to do with teleportation" That made sense, at least to Weiss, "That's it! He can teleport to one place over to another!"

"Sorry Weiss, I think your wrong…" said Yang, her voice was somewhat doubtful but not with her usual sarcastic tone, "Jaune was everywhere… He was at the Coliseum, he was at the City, he was here at Beacon, and He was at General Ironwood's ship. He was present at the same place, all at the same time. We all saw it, there was more than just 'one' Jaune Arc"

That broke Weiss and everyone else. As if their brains stopped functioning or something.

"Let's just calmed down and rest for a while. We haven't had much rest since the attack. Clearly the stress and the fatigue is causing us to.." Pyrrha shrugged, "See things… I guess?" She turned to Nora who was lying beside Ren and already went ahead and slept first. Everyone joined her without complain. Each of them fell asleep as soon as Pyrrha suggested it. Good thing they were good friends, so team RWBY let team NPR stay with them. They were all tired because of the Grimm attack. Ruby didn't ask anymore and instead, she went up her own bed and got knocked out, Weiss did the same but she shared her bed with Pyrrha, Blake went to Yang's bed seeing that Ren and Nora slept together at hers.

* * *

Yang is a ball of energy much like Ruby but pretty much contained at the moment. She wasn't feeling tired nor did she ever felt the need of sleep at the time. So instead, she decided to take a walk outside and let her friends get some rest. The blonde had so many questions and she couldn't take her mind off of Jaune.

"Why…. Why were you…. Crying?" Yang asked herself. At that moment, when Yang suddenly roared and charged towards Adam with full force to save Blake, Jaune stepped in. Just before the blade made contact, Jaune managed to caught her midair and drag her a few feet away. Of course, Yang was surprised, but the first thing she saw after the speed blurred her vision, was tears.

Jaune was carrying Yang, bridal style. The dork stared deadly towards Adam, all pumped up for a fight, but Yang was locked into his eyes. He was somewhat angry, but sad at the same time. She felt something, a great sadness that nested inside the fellow Blonde's heart.

 _"After this night…Jaune Arc… will be no more"_ those were his words that rang again and again.

"What do you even mean by that?"

While walking towards the courtyard, Yang saw her Uncle Qrow, who was heading towards the Head Master's Office, "Uncle Qrow!" she called out. If there was something to know, her Uncle is one of the reliable sources to ask.

The man turned to her who was surprisingly 'not' drunk or smelled booze, "Yang? Not getting any rest, I see"

"No… Listen, Did…. Do you know what happened to Jaune?" Yang was sincerely concerned.

"You mean that, other, blonde guy?"

"Yeah… Where is he?" Qrow frowned bitterly, he placed a hand over her shoulder, "Yang listen… It'll be better if you… get some rest for now"

"What? I don't need any rest," she shrugged his arm off, "And stop dodging the question. Do you know where Jaune is?"

"Jaune is being held somewhere, for safety… You don't need to worry"

"Held? But why? It's safe, the attack is over" She suddenly realized something, "Is he hurt?"

Qrow shook his head sideways, to be honest he didn't know much. All he knows is that Jaune was with Ozpin, "I didn't say it was because of the attack nor was he hurt" his eyes were dead serious, which confused Yang even more.

"What do you mean!? Stop toying around! Where's Vomit boy!"

"Listen, it would be best if you forget about him. People like Jaune Arc…. Is a bundle of bad luck. It's for your sake too. Tai will be arriving here any moment now. Go back to Patch for now and—"

"Why!?" Yang flared hot, eyes turning blood red in rage but Qrow was used to it, "Why what?"

"Why is Jaune being treated like someone who's not important, like he's an expendable or something!"

"It's precisely the opposite, it's because…. Look, just do what I told you, trust me Yang. Jaune Arc is not the person who you think he is" Yang gave up, she turns and walks away with heavy marching steps.

She flared as she makes her way across the courtyard "Don't do this to us Arc, not right now" she ignored her surroundings. Not like it'll help answer her questions. Yang Xiao Long was suddenly drawn to Jaune Arc. Something felt funny, like a six-sense hammering her to do something because the situation felt like someone was going to say good bye, or rather, already, said their good byes. Deep inside her, Yang faintly felt it true yet she refused to accept it.

"MONSTER!"

A loud cry echoed the courtyard causing for everyone to turn and stir into immediate panic which brought by human instincts. The citizens were about to cause a stampede but they were calmly organized by the doctors and the rest of the emergency staffs. Team CFVY were assigned nearest to the area so they were the first ones to respond. Even Yang ran in fear that the Grimm came again. However, to everyone's confusion, there weren't any Grimm running around much to everyone's assumptions. In the middle of the those green grass in the far corner of the area stood a blonde young man

"Jaune!?" shouted velvet.

She was about to ran towards him only for Yatsuhashi to reach a hand and stopped her. Coco stood in between him and her team, "What are you doing here, Jaune?" Fox, even when he was blind, is somewhat shacking and he couldn't stop it. Jaune was emitting an unusual Aura that was cold and dark. Enough for the blind man to known exactly where the blond stands.

"Are you going crazy!? That's Jaune! He's a student here!" reasoned Yang, she stood and halt Coco for one obvious reason. The fashionista was already pointing her minigun towards him, with the safeties off.

"We know, Yang" Yatsuhashi stood forward and readied his sword, "But I don't think he is a comrade to trust"

"What are you saying!?"

"There's an old legend about people bearing the red eyes and the terrifying power they wielded. A legend that was proven to be true last night" Velvet nudge on his side, "Come on guys, those are just stories! Even my parents used that to scare me to bed"

"And yet last night, the 'stories' came true" said Fox. All of the people seems to agree with them.

"I'm curious, just how long were you planning to deceive us? We aren't sure if you are a foe or a friend but we are not risking these people or let alone cause them any panic. So, I'll kindly ask you Jaune. Just leave already"

Yang just had about enough of it, "Your all insane! What about me? My eyes turns red too! So, what? I guess that makes me a monster huh!?"

"Your different, your eyes turns red because of your semblance, Jaune is a different case" Fox was serious and that came from a blind man, "Isn't that right Jaune?"

The person in question remained quiet the entire time. He's expression was a mix of exhaustion and yet calm. He did his best to smile but it reflected his answer more than confusion. Jaune didn't deny any of it, in fact, his silence was enough to confirm it all. At least to Yang.

"Jaune…. Is that true? They're lying, right? They are just confused hehe" she forced that laugh, "Tell them!" She turns to everyone, "A dork like Vomit boy here isn't capable of wha—"

"It's True"

Yang couldn't believe the words that silenced her and everyone, it felt like the entire world suddenly stood still.

Jaune smiled but then refused to meet her eyes, "I'm a person that came from such legends. However, not all of those stories are true at all…" He glanced down at his own hands, rubbing the mixture of dirt, and the blood of the White Fang terrorists he killed, "But even if I did my best to explain myself… None of you would ever understand me"

Yang walked slowly towards him hoping she can reach him. Reach and stop him. It is as she feared, Jaune was leaving and every second that passes by, the dork was slipping away from her. Yang didn't really like good byes, of all the things she hates in the world, she hates them the most. She doesn't want important people to leave like her mother did, "Jaune…."

"I'm sorry Yang…. Like I said, I was going to make this right…." With one last look, he smiles at her, "Tell everyone, I said bye…."

"And please…. Don't look for me" She began to sprint towards him in hopes to tackling the guy, "Idiot! That'll make me more determined to hunt you down, you dumbass!" She reaches forward with teary eyes. Though, she fails after the chakra of Jaune's shadow clone ran out.

 ***PUFF***

* * *

Jaune flinched a little and suddenly stopped for a sec, "Yang…"

"What about her?" asked Ozpin, who was a little disappointed. Jaune was in the middle of his story on how he got from his world to Remnant.

Jaune looks away, "She's…. Looking for me"

Before Ozpin could ask another question, someone entered, "Prof. Ozpin…" called Glynda.

"Yes, Glynda what is it?"

"The Council is summoning you… it seems that… they have revoked their decision on your position. You are the Head Master of Beacon Academy again. They want to apologize for what happened. You were right." Her tone wasn't like her stern attitude, it was joyous.

"Is that so? Funny, it took for an attack of great magnitude to make them realized that…." Ozpin returned to Jaune, "Or rather, for someone to sacrifice his future for the _future_ of others…" Ozpin lowered his head and made up his mind. He had no other choice but to believe Jaune's story, he was going to be a fool if he treats it like a joke. He stood and unlocked the cell bars.

"What are you doing!?" asked Glynda, she was about to draw her crop but Ozpin stopped her, "I don't remember we had an Uchiha among our students. Obviously, He is not Jaune Arc…" He turns to the Jaune, "This young man is an innocent citizen and a stranger. He is free to go"

"Is that what I am now? A Stranger?" asked Jaune.

"I know of a Jaune Arc. I don't know a man named…" Ozpin let a pause echo but Jaune got the message.

"Uchiha Daichi" At least, that was his name in equivalent of their tradition.

"We don't know any Uchiha Daichi, we need to free this man, it's rude to detain a stranger" With that, the two professors headed out the room, leaving Jaune all by himself like the days before Beacon, like those days he was a laughing stock by his own Clan. He let out a sigh as fatigue rained all over his body. Jaune may have acted dumb but he is not. That last moment, Ozpin just had to make things a little cryptic with all the hidden messages. Ozpin was obviously asking for Jaune, for an Uchiha, to join their cause. And that he acknowledges him as a Uchiha, not because of the name but the person that Jaune is.

"What… am I supposed to do now?" he whispered to himself. Before he can think of something, he felt a presence that was lingering in the shadows. It was too obvious even for him, "A messenger?" he asked out loud.

"Yes…" The voice was creepy and hollow in tone but still can't be seen but Jaune was just sure he was inside the room, "A friend?"

"That depends…. Who are you?" asked the mysterious infiltrator.

"Jaune Arc or Uchiha Daichi…. Why does it matter? Why are you here?"

"I do not matter to Jaune arc. I am here for Daichi…" The man pressed on, "Dr. Watts has news for you…. He said to meet with him as soon as the situation settles"

Jaune nod without even looking nor doubting the legitimacy of it, "I'll make sure he gets the message"

* * *

 **Chapter 1 done,**

 **Next Chapter: The Uchiha Name**

 **Leave a review, or any thoughts, I'll appreciate it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**February26, 2017 : Hi! I had some extra time so I decided to fix and rearrange some of the wrong spelling and grammars. It's funny actually, my word editing software seems to be set on auto-correction. So, most of the words instantly corrects themselves just like that! "That" means things gets alienated and just plain weird...**

* * *

 **Wow, I'm surprised at the number of followers and fav this story got in 1 day. Thanks a lot** **XD**

 **I'm confused… I did my homework on the shipping name. There's two, 'Dragonslayer' and 'Eclipse'. I don't know which one but they both sound cool. More reason for me to make the chapter better.**

 **Question and answer portion:**

 **TheLoserWhoDoes : The night that Jaune (Uchiha Diachi) and his team was ambushed by the Hidden Mist ANBU… is actually the night 'during' the purge of the entire Uchiha Clan by both Itachi and Tobi. That is why he is sooo lucky XD**

 **Jaune's original mission is top secret that is why the enemy ANBU is hell bent on kidnapping the 'Messenger' for both Information and blackmailing.**

 **On Ozpin's part and everyone. The Uchiha Clan is feared because of their abilities. I thought I was able to clear that out but I guess I still have a lot to learn. Ozpin didn't really trust Jaune because of that (He was a common teenager to his and everyone's understanding) At first, he did, but then the secret came out, he suddenly questions it.**

 **Me: Jaune's Susanoo won't be fully shown for now. He barely understands it. Further details will come on the next chapters about where and how he knew of the ability.**

 **Guest: You're the same person who left a review 'make a lemon, you SOB' on my 'Jaune Arc Chronicles' and 'The Line between us' aren't you!? While I do listen a lot on the reader's reviews and suggestions, I do have other plans, you know. I'm not good at Lemons. I'm not gonna make Jaune super OP as hell. He has to suffer first. But I do appreciate your suggestion. Actually, you already guessed some parts. Lucky, you. But I won't tell where you got it right and things ain't gonna go that far. Just stay tuned XD**

 **Starlight Vista: Yes, I was looking for an editor but my beta reader (a friend) is super busy with College just like me. I've asked a few but they said they didn't understand or watch Naruto. The one's that does is too busy.**

 **If I get a Beta Reader, do I have to pay him/her for edit? Just curious… I'm a novice writer, and I just started last June 2016. I still lack the skills and the knowledge on some parts… so please, be gentle (=…=)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Uchiha Name**

Living on a small island called Patch is the best place for people who wants to start a family. Away from bullshit and every senseless issue modern society has to offer. Minus the Grimm though, those things are an infestation of God knows what. Taiyang Xiao Long can vouch for that. Speaking of the blond father, he's on board on an airship heading towards the main city. Being a father, he was worried about his own kids but he had enough trust that his two daughters can take care of themselves, especially Yang. He was on his way to lend a hand as a hunter to clear off some of the persistent Grimm that kept coming back, a day after the attack.

He was accompanied by his fellow teachers from Signal Academy.

"Are you really sure you want to participate in this, Kyle?" asked Tai.

The man in question was a blind man seating quietly in a corner. He was 29, with short black hair, grown muscular beard and average height. He wore a black blindfold, a brown leather jacket with some bits of packets that held daggers, his pants were the usual 'casual' ones but it was tactical enough and comfortable for a hunter of his caliber to fight.

"Why of course" He smiled warmly, "By the way, you already asked me that question for the… how many times was it dear?"

The blind man turns towards his lovely wife beside him, Ivy. She has a long crimson hair, brown eyes, smooth white skin and kissable lips. She wore a simple red Chinese inspired long dress, "13 times already and that's just here on the Airship. I've counted 26 times before we left Patch"

"Forgive me for being rude" Tai laughed it off, "But it's rare to see Kyle, here, volunteering for something beyond the Island"

"I know. That's why I'm excited" The man childishly giggles in excitement.

Ivy rose an eyebrow, "I know, that is why I'm here to make sure you don't overdo things" his wife quickly retorted. Many of the passengers got confused. They were being judge mental about the blind man's abilities to do just that. At the same time, they were extremely jealous of him. His wife, Ivy, was a total bombshell, a knockout, a beauty queen!

"Mama!" a 5-year-old child called while running towards her. Many of the male passenger's shoulders suddenly slumped while the females drop their jaws. The beauty queen was a mother already.

 _The hell!? How did she kept her sexy figure?_

"I saw the fishy!"

The mother gave her a boop in the nose, "That's great dear. Just make sure you won't disturb other passengers, okay?" the child giggled, adorably. She had Amber eyes, long black hair tied in ponytails and dressed with a kinder garden sailor uniform.

Tai let out sighed, "And you also brought your kid…"

Kyle stretched some muscles, it was a short trip but being blind makes you feel like it's forever, "You know us… we can't just leave dear little Annie. She needs to see the world more too"

"You do know we're going to fight the Grimm, right? It'll be dangerous"

Kyle leaned closer wincing and whispered, "I think I'm more concern about the Grimm…" Little did he knew, his wife heard the comment, "What was that dear?"

He tensely waved it off, "Oh! Nothing dear. I'm just telling Tai here that I'll be fine" An angry wife was scarier than any Grimm. He learned that the hard way.

"Good" she crossed her arms and relaxed, but then she leaned her head on his shoulders, "Are you sure though? About that Uchiha?"

Kyla just smiled and held her hands to calm her nerves, "Yes, Dear. He is simply miss guided… He needs a support…"

"But you never told me there was more than the ones from before… From before Mountain Glenn? We both searched for them—"

"I never knew…. As far as our search reached, no Uchiha has ever disobeyed the Code"

Ivy's expression turned concerning, "Then that makes him…"

"The rest of the Clan will mark him as a rogue Shinobi… He'll be hunted down for sure"

She seated properly and faced him, "Then we must find him before they do…"

Kyle nod, "Let's just hope he hasn't run off, first"

 _I never imagined in all of my life, that you 'Daichi' would be the one to be able to come here…. Looks like you were really a golden egg among us… Just don't panic or do anything stupid. I'm on my way, little brother. Just hold on tight, okay?_

Around that time, Tai's scroll rang, "It's Qrow…"

"Well, answer it. It could be important" said Kyle.

* * *

 **Last night before the attack….**

Kyle and his wife was having dinner while their daughter, Annie, watched the tournament fights. As soon as the fight between a student from Beacon Academy named Pyrrha Nikos was announced to face the one from Atlas, Penny Polendina, Annie suddenly got hype, "Papa! Mama! It's starting!"

"Yes, dear. Just let us clean here first"

"Okaaayyy" She ran towards them.

"She sure is excited, huh?" said Kyle.

He picks Annie and held her close. Ivy leaned and gave her daughter a kiss, "It's Pyrrha Nikos, she's Annie's idol… What did you expect!?"

"Pyrrha is so strong and beautiful! I want to be just like her when I grow up!" the child adorably acted like a strong huntress with matching cute looks.

"You will, my little princess, you will" Kyle and Ivy sandwiched the bundle of rainbow and sunshine with their kisses and snuggles.

However, their lovely little family boding gut interrupted by the family TV going silent. It baffled them all, especially Annie, "Mama! Papa! The fight!" they immediately rushed towards the living room only to be surprised. The said to be undefeatable Pyrrha Nikos came down hard on the stage. She struggled to stand. It was a scene that silenced the entire stadium. It was so quiet, you can even hear a pin drop.

"Ivy? Why all the silence?" asked Kyle, obviously, he was blind, so he couldn't see what was happening.

"Dear… Pyrrha was just struck down" She held Annie close seeing the kid got teary eyes all of the sudden.

The Spartan woman stood despite her aura displaying 39% left. She kept her distance between herself and the enemy, trying to buy some time to think and reassess her strategy. But then, her opponent didn't stop to give her the opportunity to do so. Penny readied her swords and stretched them for a wide range attack.

With one wave of both of her hands, the blades speed forward hoping to end the fight by knocking the Spartan off the stage. However, Pyrrha countered it with her own Semblance, the very first time she ever displayed it to all the viewers in full power. Metal always had issues with magnets. The power of magnetism collided with the blades, forcing the swords to spiral out of control. But before those blades flew back towards the owner, Penny was somewhat paralyzed. Everyone gasp in shock and fear. She couldn't avoid or control her own weapon, it was about to kill her.

It was that moment, before anything bad happened, something or someone suddenly made a flashy entrance. No one saw or even got a glimpse of the object that flew like a cannon ball, creating a huge cloud of dust. A large crater erupted in the space between Penny and Pyrrha. As the cloud of smoke got cleared with just a wave of the preparator, specs of lights, like fireflies, rained the stage.

Standing in front of millions of stunned viewers, was Jaune Arc in his Shinobi uniform with a large sparrow resting by his arm.

Ivy detailed the events to Kyle. She even recognized the forehead protector on the lad's left arm, "Dear… That's… that's your…"

"What is it?"

"It's the same as your forehead protector!"

"What!?"

* * *

 **During the night of Jaune's intervention…**

 _Interruption…_

Jaune cleared his throat but he kept his eyes locked into Pyrrha, "Sorry for interrupting this match…." He closed his eyes only to activate his Sharingan and looked towards the northeast of the audience, specifically at 'I67' seat, "But this fight is rig from the beginning!"

"W-what are you talking about Jaune!?" shouted Pyrrha. The crowd began to stir in panic and confusion. Everyone thought that it was some kind of terrorist attack. Even the commentators, Prof. Oobleck and Port, urged the people to calm down.

Jaune ignored her for a moment and walked towards Penny. She still couldn't move and was struggling to even lift a finger, "Don't worry, you'll be fine, alright?" he smiled at her just to make sure to ease her and assure her that he was a friend. He lifted her up and walked towards Pyrrha. The Spartan was still speechless. Jaune was different… he was emitting some kind of strong charisma. By this time, 10 Atlas Atlitian knights', or junk to the Blonde's perspective, ran towards them along with Ironwood himself, "Stop there!"

"Don't use innocent lives just to make a statement…" Jaune didn't want to but he had to. He glared at him with his blood red eyes, "General… I know you're not blind but I never knew you were stupid…" The man gulp, was he pertaining to Penny being a robot or was it something else?

 _Truth…_

"Whoever you are, you are under arrest for disturbing this fight and causing—"

"OZPIN!" Jaune shouted that out loud enough to silent the entire stadium, " AMBER IS GOING TO BE ATTACKED AGAIN!"

Pyrrha blink in confusion, "H-how did you?"

In the Head Master's Office, Ozpin suddenly stood from his chair, eyes wide with fear. He clenched his hands. An Uchiha suddenly made an appearance that shook not just the entire Kingdom, but rather, the entire Remnant. To top it all off, he knew about the Maiden, "GET EVERYONE BACK TO BEACON! THERE'S AN IMPENDING ATTACK" Jaune continued. He turned his gaze back to the 'I67' seat, "BY A WOMAN NAMED CINDER FALL!"

Before Emerald Sustrai managed to stand, a hand reached down and kept her seated. To her surprise, it was Jaune Arc. The same person that was on the stage. He was in two places at the same time.

 _Timing…_

Jaune recovered himself after that exhausting shout, "You better shut your robots down, General. They are going to be used to initiate an attack from both the White Fang and the Grimm"

Sadly, the general ignored those warnings, he was fixated to him, specifically at his eyes, "T-Those eyes!" Ironwood pointed his handgun towards him, "Aren't those the infamous Sharingan?!"

Before he can say something, one of the knights began to wobble. The head piece began to change color, it reflected a Red light. Soon, every droid in Vale did the same. Jaune sighed with a little bit of force in it, "It begins"

 _Risk…_

Before any of the android opened fired, Jaune already placed Penny down, safe and sound. He quickly turned and made his hand sign.

Inu-I-Tatsu-Mi-Tori-Tora = "Ninpou! Shadow style! Black shroud Jutsu!" Jaune's shadow began to wobble only to for it to form like a dome and covered them all. It acted like a shroud that protected himself, Pyrrha, Penny and Irondick…. I mean Ironwood.

But Jaune wasn't done yet. The Droids began to open fire towards the audience.

He readied another hand sign, Inu-I-Hare-Ne = "Ninpou! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A total of 132 perfect shadow clones suddenly, like some kind of magic, popped out from the thin air. Each dashed and stormed the stadium destroying all the armed droids present at the lower platform.

This time everything was in chaos. People began to panic and ran around. Although right now, it was accompanied by monstrous bird like roar that came from above.

 _There wasn't much negativity to even attract the Grimm yet but why is there already a Nevermore circling above and trying to break the shield barriers? That means the Grimm was closer than I thought… I just hope my Susanoo won't look like the flying Dutchman from SpongeBob…_ said Jaune in thought.

Prof. Oobleck and Prof. Port did their best to calm everyone and direct them to the proper exits. The teams of Hunters and huntresses' in training jumped in and helped in the evacuation. In the confusion, Ironwood took Penny and Pyrrha towards safety. To him, this blonde man is a hostile.

 _Regrets…_

Finally, after a few rams of the Nevermore, the shields gave in. So much to for Atlas technology being so advance… But anyway, a hallowed figure, golden yellow in color materialized. From a far, it looked like a skeletal hand complete with bone staking details. It reached up, intercepted and caught the Grimm before it even managed to land.

With his Mangekyou Sharingan, Jaune glared at the Grimm, this time it was so cold that Pyrrha felt chills. This wasn't the Jaune Arc she fell in love with, to her, it was someone else, "I won't let you do anymore damage" The Grimm struggled to be free but to everyone's horror. With one squeeze, the Nevermore's head popped out just under the grip of… of that thing. The thing that originates from Jaune.

* * *

 **Current Date and time…**

Yang sat near the cliff overseeing the entire Vale. She hugged her legs as she tries to hide her tears, "Why does someone important always have to leave?" There hasn't a day that goes by that she questions the act. She may have acted like she's sooo strong and independent but in truth, she isn't. Yang was so soft, she's like Ruby every time she gets upset. She was a human too, she gets hurt, makes mistakes and… and can feel regrets too.

First, her mother and now Jaune Arc. Yang really hates good byes. It pains her more than anything, more than bruises or wounds brought about by battles against the Grimm.

 _"After this night…Jaune Arc… will be no more"_

Those words rang again, "I… I should have…" She clenched her own hands tightly enough to bruised herself, "I was the idiot!"

"I was the dumb one! I… I should have opened that damn door and talked to him properly!" shouting her regrets didn't help her at all. In fact, she feels worse, "I shouldn't have called him names! I shouldn't have tease him too much! I should have run after him that night!"

She wanted someone to say something about it but she was all alone. She was anticipating for someone to say 'yup, you're an idiot', 'yes, you did the wrong move there' or something along the line 'that's your fault'… Yet no one did.

"The hell Arc!? Why!?..." She glanced at view yet her focus wasn't at the City at all, "Why are you making me feel like this?"

Yang carefully thought of an answer, it was on top of her tongue but couldn't quite find the words, "You… You were so forward… Honest to everyone, caring and… and… kind" She was so distracted with her own thoughts that she fails to sense an incoming threat. Beneath that steep cliff, 3 slithering water type Grimm began to crawl silently out of the water. Hungry for flesh, thirsty for blood, eager to kill.

Before she noticed it, one of the Grimm was on top of her.

"YANG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? MOVE!" a loud cry echoed from behind. Tai ran as fast as he can towards her but he was too far away. Yang tried to stand but the shock paralyzed her legs. Inches away from those sharp predatorial teethes, someone dashed forward faster than Tai.

"Ivy! Now!" Kyle called. His wife just activated her semblance, like magic, Kyle flew towards the helpless blond girl. He was able to snatch her from the jaws of death but they kept propelling towards the open water.

"Crap!" Kyle used his other 4 senses, "Looks like there's no turning back now!" He leveled themselves as them came failing down. The man focused his chakra on his feet, enough to absorb the impact, "W-wha?" Yang was disoriented for a moment, only for her to recognized the man a second later, "Teacher Kyle?" She was so confused that she didn't even noticed that Kyle was literally standing on water.

"Hey there Yang Xiao…" He smiled despite the blindfold, " _'Long'_ time no see"

The situation didn't call for any puns but she did appreciate the effort. However, that doesn't change the fact that the 3 class B Grimm turned towards them. Something that Ivy used to their advantage, "I'll push them off, call for back up!"

One of the teachers nod, "I'll go and get help!"

"I'll get Yang, can you distract those things for a second!?" shouted Tai.

"Yeah! Go!" Ivy activated her semblance again, the 'force' was with her.

Annie cheered her, "Go MAMA! Kick those meanies butt!"

Focusing the strength of her soul, she slammed the ground with a powerful palm gesture only for the entire cliff to break apart. The Grimm fell back towards the sea.

"What are you doing here!?" asked Yang.

"To help of course!"

"But your blind! And How can you run on water!?" She had no other choice but to cling on to him.

Kyle shrugged the question off, "Listen… I heard everything from your Uncle Qrow… what do you say we look for this Jaune Arc and make him pay for making you all upset, huh?" Yang flabbergasted but then recovered quickly, "Y-yeah… Hell Yeah! I'm gonna punch him so bad he's going to be reborn into an abortion!" The man simple smiled awkwardly, Yang was flaring intensely hot. He should have just kept his mouth zipped about that.

But anyway, Kyle ran further towards the open water just to make sure he was luring the Grimm away from the populated area. Although, he too ignored Tai's shouts. While doing so, he sensed something or rather, someone approaching them in high speed… He focused his senses on the figures… it was human… 'they' were human.

"Well, look at that… He found us"

Six large consecutive splashes ruptured, dividing the space between the Grimm and Kyle. The man maybe blind but with the Chakra he's feeling right now… It had to be him…

"I got the feeling you'd be rushing here…"

Yang perked up. There stood in front of her, positioned in a straight line… was Jaune Arc, six of them, that is, "J-Jaune… JAUNE YOU SOB! I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR LEGS! AND I WONT ASK NORA FOR HELP! COME HERE YOU DUMB ASS!" she struggled to do so but Kyle held her back or else, she's going to drown.

Jaune didn't respond, he ignored them entirely, kept his eyes fixed on the Grimm, "They just kept coming back… If this keeps up, I'll lose more Shadow clones! There aren't gonna be enough to protect everyone" He hiss the last part, "Alright, no big Jutsu… Close encounter... that'll be enough…"

He or rather, 'they' took their weapons out. Various of ninja tools spanning from a simple kunia or a katana, to a giant shuriken.

Dumb blonde #1 charged first while dumb blonde number's 4 and 5 ran behind the creatures. Dumb blonde # 1 threw the kunais equipped with explosive tags. It managed to irritate the first Grimm, but it quickly fought back. It breathed lighting towards the clones but they miraculously dodge it.

#4 went towards the right flank, "Jetstream Water sword Jutsu!" The creature tried to fly when it popped its wings out, but it failed after they got cut off in an instant.

This time, #1 and 5 anticipated the fall. They ran around in circles only to jumped as soon as the impact came. After that big splash, the Grimm came sky rocketing out of the water only to die. #1 and 5 just bombard the creature with hundreds of explosive tags covering from around the neck, down towards the middle body.

 ***KABOOM***

Meanwhile, Dumb blonde #6 and 3 didn't had any problem blinding the second Grimm. They crisscrossed and lashed the eyes first. Giving dumb blond #2 an opening. He perks up and readied his Katana, "Hidden leaf special technique! Wind style! Illusive Moon light dance!" He managed to copy one of his previous teammate, Tenchi's, offensive form from before.

Like a ghost, his movement became hallow and translucent. From a figure of one physical structure, Jaune broke into 3, like an after image of himself. He moved so fast not even the spectators couldn't quite pin point the real one. Soon, the dragon stopped moving and began to melt right way. Dumb blonde #3 just happened to slash the Grimm again and again, none stop until it died from the mirror like blades that echoed like a supersonic wave from his technique.

But that wasn't the end, there was still last one to deal with…

The last Grimm was persistent and kept on chasing Kyle and Yang, but the man had enough. He stopped and turned towards the creature that was ready to kill them, "Mr. Kyle! The Grimm! It's charging towards us!" Yang nudged the man to move.

Kyle sighed and calmed down. He kept his breathing steady and focused, with one deep inhale, he began, "Katon! GRAND DRAGON FLAMING HOWL JUTSU!"

Bursting like a _real_ dragon, a roaring flame erupted. It formed like another dragon. It burst like 6 pounds of C4 combined then ignited, only this time, it has a trajectory. Total coverage… a kilometer-wide radius. It was pure majestic flames that stunned Jaune and all of his clones to their cores. It was twice, no, three times bigger than any fire style justu he ever saw in his life.

It was too fast and too wide for the Grimm to evade. The creature went berserk in an effort to kill the flames, it even dived down in the water but the flames just kept on burning. Ultimately, it died after a few seconds.

"H-how did you…" Yang once again, was speechless but Jaune wasn't. He-'they' quickly surrounded Kyle, thinking he was a threat as well. The only people he knew that can create those kind of fire style Jutsu are the Uchiha. A Clan that was supposed to be in hiding. A clan that does not give a shit in the happenings much like the attack last night. A clan that exercises the hellish iron deadlock of discipline on their code.

That is why Jaune is surprised. Never in his entire life that another Uchiha would be following his own examples… Let alone, help in this matter, "Who are you!?"

The man walked slowly towards him, "They call me… Kyle" the voice was stern but firm to express to a friend.

"Stop right there!" but the man didn't listen.

Yang nudged again, "No! Mr. Kyle move a little closer… I'm gonna smack him really good!"

Jaune frowned in irritation, "This is not the place or the right time Yang!" He leveled his Katana, ready to strike at any moment. Though Jaune, being close enough to see, noticed the forehead protector tied around his neck like a scarf… The blonde's eyes went wide.

"In this world…" the blind man continued, "They call me Kyle… In 'our' world…My really name…" He smiled warmly, "Is Uchiha Shisui..."

* * *

 **Super-Secret… erm… bad people hideout… yeah**

"This is not acceptable!" Cinder looked like hell. Her devilish-bewitching charms was nowhere to be seen. Her angry form scared everyone, all but one person.

Adam crossed his arms. Even with the mask on, he was disappointed, "To think you would be bested by some punk…"

"Don't start with me ADAM!" She screeched those words, his name in pain. Exhaustion rained her physical body but she won't let it consume her. Not right now, not when she promised the Queen a victory over Beacon Academy. The warehouse was field with wounded White Fang members and few mercenaries, here and there. They may have destroyed some of the key locations of their plan but Beacon still stands.

Another offensive strike is impossible, they have suffered far too many casualties. Not to mention that the entire Valian and Atlas Armies are at full alert. The entire Kingdom is under martial law, "How could that boy knew of our plans!?"

Adam hiss angrily, was Cinder aware that majority of the casualties were his men? The white Fang got torn out, out there and they almost got whipped out if it weren't for Adam's quick thinking, "That's not only question… Who is he and how was he able to stop the entire thing?" He looked at his lieutenant, "If I remember right, the Uchiha are people that have longed perished…"

"Sir… That clan didn't perish, they simply disappeared. Faded into legends…" the man replied.

"I don't care where he is from! I want to know how was he able to get a hold on our schemes!?" Cinder began to glow as the powers of the maiden rushed her veins, "Clearly there's a spy among our own rank!" Her eyes blazed at Adam, little did she knew, it wasn't enough to intimidate him, "If your accusing my men of betraying me, my leadership… then you're wrong, Cinder" He grasp the handle of his weapon, "There are no traitors among the White Fang, not when we all seek revenge… It has to be on your end"

"M-Ma'am…" Mercury tried his best to nicely, intrude in their conversation. It was the first time he ever saw Cinder this mad, "A call for you…" he handed the scroll over, "It's a man named Dr. Watts… He says it's urgent…"

Cinder clenched her fist as she tried to control her temper from exploding. She lad little control now after all the shit that happened. She snatched the scroll, "What. Is. It?"

The gentleman answered from the other line, it just so happens that he wore a grin, _"While it's always a pleasure hearing your emotionally disturb tone, dear Cinder… I'm afraid I'll whoa for now…"_ his sarcastic tone got serious, _" 'She' summons you… You know who I'm talking about. So, you better get going before all the routes close…"_ Cinder was grinding her teeth, hearing his voice never seize to irritate her every single time. Watts lived to torment her and he never failed to do so, even with the smallest effort, _"You might want to be on your best behavior… 'she' wasn't in her usual mood_ "

* * *

 **Back to Uchiha shisui…**

Now Jaune really didn't trusted the man, "That's impossible!"

"How can it be?"

The lad didn't let his guard down, "First, you are a liar! Second, Shisui is not an old man like you!"

With his words, Kyle-Shisui thought for a moment, "Yang…" the girl perked up, "Y-yes!?"

"Can you tell me how old is this young man?" To her, teacher Kyle kinda felt hurt on the word 'old', "17"

"I see..."

The clones began to close in, "Let go of Yang!"

"That might be hard to do right now…" they were still standing in the middle of open water.

"I don't care! I swear, if you hurt Yang, I will make sure you suffer the most painful death—"

"You haven't stop wetting your bed until you were 10…" Jaune's eyes twitched.

The silence meant something, which Shisui used as an opportunity, "You, my dear little brother, had a crush on your big sister, Uchiha Izumi… In fact, your jealous of big brother Itachi because 'she' has a crush on him… your favorite food is ramen… The first jutsu you ever learned is the 'run-run ta da justu' that you made off yourself… Cute, I remember that day like it was yesterday, you thought you were so invincible"

Yang didn't really understand it all but she did appreciate all the embarrassing info she could use for blackmail, "You awaken your Sharingan when some of the old folks back at the village, bad mouthed your mother… And if that doesn't convince you then…" Shishui's tone got serious, "I know the name of your mother" Jaune felt his body suddenly lighten up, like his soul left him, "Her name is Akemi Sen—"

"SHUT UP!" That was fast and very predictable. Of all the things, he said, the last one was enough to convince Jaune from the beginning…

"Fine! The hell… If you really are Shishui! Why do you look so old and why are you hiding your eyes!?"

"You idiot! He's blind!" shouted Yang. For her, Jaune was being rude but it didn't stop him from being suspicious.

"Old!? Owtch! That hurt you know!" He sighed, "I assumed you used the 'Deep Black jutsu?'…

"Y-Yes… How did you know that?"

"You saw me train it one time and knowing that your good at coping other people's jutsu, explains enough. I used that too… It turns out, I made a mistake…"

Jaune didn't follow, "What are you talking about…"

"I misread the technique… It wasn't deep black Jutsu… the real translation was 'The Dividing Mirror Gate'… It's a forbidden technique because all of the recorded Uchiha who ever used the technique was never found again… The only ones who can tap to the power of the dimension are the Uchiha because our Sharingan is like a catalyst from our chakra… It mirrors our 'will'…"

"But that doesn't answer my question…"

"I was getting to that… It turns out, when you use that technique, there's a time gap. I arrived in Remnant 13 years ago. May I ask? When did you arrived here?"

Jaune complied, he was somehow getting the pieces together, "3 years ago…"

"I see, there's a 10-year gap between our techniques… Very well, I left at our world exactly the night of the 4th harvest moon, year ****… how about you?"

"The 6th night of the harvest moon, same year…" the blonde began to ease up…

"Just 2 days!? Wow!"

"Don't 'wow' me!"

Shisui laughed, "It's been so long little brother… If it wasn't for the situation, I would have strangled you with a hug… Which reminds me, Yang…"

The girl flinched, "You got heavy… are you eating properly?" Goldilocks blushed and was about to say something but Jaune intrude, "Shisui… is it really you?"

The two of them looked at Jaune only to see him and his clones, in tears, "It's… it's been too long"

"I know… I'm proud of you, Daichi. You have proven yourself to be a true Uchiha and a true Shinobi… Itachi and Izumi would have felt and said the same" With those comforting words, Jaune couldn't fought the tears back. In fact, it was the first-time Yang ever saw him so vulnerable. A real man that wasn't afraid to show his other side. She was right with her hunch. Jaune was suffering and the sadness he was keeping to himself ate him alive. The tears and agony reflected that much, "Alright that's enough… Now, where are you really at Daichi?" asked Shisui.

The clones relaxed for bit but dumb blond #3 answered, "I'm at Beacon, just 3 stories down the basement… The Head Master thought to detain me because of all of these" he took out an object from his small duffle bag. It's a kunai that had a mark 'Flying Raijin'.

"I'm currently recovering… I don't know why but I feel different… I feel weak after last night's battle" He gave the first kunai, "Hold this for a while…" Yang took the blade but out of confusion she reached for him, "Wait… what are you!?" before she could finish her sentence, the clone released the shadow clone technique.

 ***PUFF***

Dumb blond #6 waved her down, "It's okay, Yang. I had to inform the original… " He made the hand sign, "Ready?"

"You know the 4th Hokage's technique!?" He was amazed, to him, Daichi grew more and exceed his expectation. But only if he knew, he was sooo wrong.

"Flying Raijin!"

* * *

 **Chapter 2 done,**

 **In the Naruto universe, Shisui is a canon character that was never ever seen again after he gave his sharingan to Itachi… So, I thought, 'Why not put him here' at first I struggled here and there especially with the main plot. My first plan was an OC that was going to shipped with Yang, but RWBY volume 4 came, more ideas kept on popping out! And then there's this writer named 'College Fool'** _ **(READ HIS STORIES! YOU'LL BE AMAZED… Also, He's Coeur's beta Reader**_ **) … He made a story entitled 'Breaking Through the Bottom of the Bottle'. I was speechless when he featured a Jaune X Yang shipping. So, skipping all the drama, I've decided to use Jaune on this one!**

 **Next Chapter: Choice**

 **Leave a review, or any thoughts, I'll appreciate it**


	3. Chapter 3

**February26, 2017 : Hi! I had some extra time so I decided to fix and rearrange some of the wrong spelling and grammars. It's funny actually, my word editing software seems to be set on auto-correction. So, most of the words instantly corrects themselves just like that! "That" means things gets alienated and just plain weird...**

* * *

 **Question and answer portion:**

 **Alright, before I made this fic, I made sure to re-read all of Naruto both anime and manga (That's me, an Otaku HAHA) I really made sure to make it an interesting story. Back when Danzo was defeated by Sasuke, Tobi took his corpse… Also, during the war, Kabuto revealed to Tobi how the entire 'Edo Tensae' works. Tobi had everything he ever needed to revive Uchiha shisui. However, you cannot summon someone back from the dead if that someone is still alive. Don't forget, Danzo did destroy Shisui's eye but like Kabuto said, 'All it takes is a DNA'. There are some DNA left from Danzo's left eye. My theory is… The reason he didn't do it is because he couldn't do it at all. Because Shisui was never dead. If you want some proof, read Naruto Shippuden Vol. 55.**

 **This means I actually made a bridge (in a sense) between the Naruto canon universe and RWBY. But of course, this is a fanfic so it's not that** _ **important.**_ **HAHAHA. What matters now is how could Jaune escape Yang's rage.**

 **P.S. : I still lack the skills and the knowledge on some parts… so please, be gentle (=…=)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Choice**

Let it be put on record that Ozpin, despite getting his old job back, didn't felt happy at all. Currently, the issue before that forced him off the seat as the Head master was much worse after he got it back. Yes, the Council were sorry for their action, yes, they were idiots and yes, they are cowards.

But also, right now… they are being shit-full of shitty shit-shit men as well…

"That Jaune Arc is a student of Beacon Academy! A Huntsmen in training of Vale! He must stay here!" That was the shitty councilmen. They refused to come to Beacon and meet in person with Ozpin and the rest… but they insist to have this… 'Meeting' over the Network link of the CCT, "He belongs to Vale!"

James as always, took the lead response, "I know that, Councilmen but he is dangerous and unpredictable. We don't know where his loyalty lies to. That is why I insist that he be transferred back in Atlas so he can be monitored and be kept away from public eyes. That is for the good of everyone"

And here's where our favorite sober Uncle of the Year, comes in, "Good for everyone? Or good for Atlas…"

Ironwood's eyes narrowed right from the moment he heard his voice, "Qrow…"

"Robo-cop…"

The room was already filled with palpable and nerve wracking tension. Adding this little comment only made it worse, "What?" Qrow shot the guy with a teasingly agitated look, "Feel bad because your toys broke while the kid played with them?"

Glynda wanted to say something but kept it to herself. If she normally reacts to everything Qrow does, negatively. She actually agrees in this one. While Ozpin… well, he just kept a passive face. In the end, it was a fight over the rightful custody of Jaune Arc… Whoever Kingdom holds an Uchiha as a soldier will be feared. To them, the kid was nothing but a political tool to dominate their rivals and keep them at bay.

"This is not about that… Jaune's actions and real identity was just displayed over a live televised broadcast, in 4 corners of Remnant. The stories of Uchiha Clan were thought to be nothing but rumors, superstition or folktales... Well, now those stories were proven to be true… How would you expect the public to react—"

"Ah… Yes… the first known monsters that even the creatures of Grim couldn't dare to touch…"

Everyone turned towards the elevator doors. Another Shadow Clone of Jaune Arc stood in all of his glory. Completely messed up as proof of the battle he just came back from. He was covered and smelled with blood. "Nothing rivals a good _scary_ story…"

Seeing everyone silenced and somewhat stunned, Ozpin decided to start with the introductions, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the savior of Vale… Uchiha Daichi… or better known as Jaune Arc…"

James quickly reached for his pistol but failed when the Head Master grabbed his hand, "Ozpin! why would you—"

"Touch my student or even grazed his skin, I'll show why I became the Head master of this school" His aura sky rocketed near levels that rattled the entire tower itself. It was so strong, it nearly suffocated James, Glynda, and Crow, "Now then…" He let go of James as he eased up, then gave his best smile, "This young lad is actually named Uchiha Daichi. He originated from another dimension, a world much worse than ours, I suppose"

The blond walked forward so that even the Councilmen could see him clearly over the monitor, "I already know where your conversation is going to…" He took out a 'O Katana', stabbed the floor and crossed his arms. Jaune means business because he wasn't the hopeless 'case' Glynda once saw him to be, "I won't go to Atlas and I won't be part of Vale either…"

"What!?" everyone was shocked minus Ozpin and Qrow. He gave out a chuckled, "I see, so you choose to be—"

"Don't assume, Mr. Branwen…" the man just frowned in response while the Head master smiled, "Yes, please don't assume, Qrow".

"I'm not going to fight and be used like a weapon… I won't allow it" He dared to glare at James, "You went so far as to use Penny to fight in a tournament just so you can make a statement…" He didn't want to show his sharingan because it could give off the wrong message.

"That wasn't my intentions—"

Jaune lifted a finger, "Shut up…"

He had the moment so who was foolish enough to take it away? "Let me be clear about the 2 things I hate the most… first, using innocent people and second, betraying your comrades. You independently took over the operations, even Ozpin's job as Head master and have him relieved from his position with the help of the Council. You took in charge of all the matters including security of the Vytal Festival. Didn't you ever think that was too greedy?"

"I did what I thought was the best for—"

"Well you thought wrong. The fact you had your eyes everywhere made you blind… You had too much faith in your system, in your weapons and ships… 'That' made you a fool. Atlas, Beacon, Shade, and Haven wasn't built in a day nor was it built by just one man. It took a lot of effort and people joined in hands to build a structure that will train hunters and huntresses that will protect the future of their Kingdoms. It took years. If you were giving the chance to do it, you've want to do it alone, in a day, just so you can see everything properly laid the way you want it to"

This time Qrow couldn't hide the amused smile he had while Glynda sighed, the kid was right. Even Ozpin just nod his head, it was the exact words he'd say at the moment, "The enemy saw you as the person who you are… A Fool"

James had enough of it, he won't let a kid lecture him for the things he did for everyone's sake, "You have no idea what I sacrificed so that the people could be kept safe!"

"And you have no idea what I've been through just to save everyone! You think you're the only one who gave up something for the greater good of the many!?" Jaune grinned his teeth and clenched his hands, beads of tears began to appeared in both corners of his eyes, "You have no idea what I sacrificed so that I can save my friends… Ever thought about that!? You! General Ironwood saw me as a monster and the same goes for those people down there!" His breath heaved the weight of his words and heart, "But have you ever thought that I am also a human!? A person who can think, and decide for himself! I have feelings too! You fear me because your level of understanding is so clouded with your inflated egos!"

His words were true… Even Glynda could feel a nail being hammered in her heart. Ozpin land a hand over the blonde's shoulder, "Jaune… I think that's enough…"

"Back in our world, there is always conflict… wars that never ends and sorrow that engulfed even the hearts of kids. Children that would grow up without their parents or siblings. Compared to the Shinobi of my Village or even my clan, I am nothing" the Councilmen couldn't believe those words. Were those words meant to scare them? Or were those simply the words of a 17-year-old teen who suffered the pain of humiliation and racism?

"I don't want to be a Hokage… I don't want to be the hero… I just want to change the world… even it takes one person at a time… I don't want them to feel the pain I felt… Penny was too innocent, she didn't know that she was being used…"

He tried to recover his breath but still pushed on, "I'll say this once more… I will not let myself be used as a weapon or leverage. I will not side with any Kingdom… I am Uchiha Daichi, a proud Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf!"

* * *

 **Down at the Basement…**

Shit just got real. Yang didn't have the actual temper to even deal with all of Jaune's shit before the Vytal festival, so there's so little to none of it now. And things just got weirder and weirder! First, the attack last night, then Jaune suddenly becomes badass AF, then he saves everyone but everyone thinks he's a monster, and then he said that he 'is'. He disappears from right in front of her eyes only to reappear again when she was in danger. In danger!

She didn't want to ask where they were or how did they got here because apparently, they won't be answered at all!

Again!

All she knows, is that Jaune needs a beating, and a lot of it. With monstrous grip, she reached over the cell doors and reap them from their joints and bolted locks.

But as soon as she destroyed that door, what greeted her was a Jaune Arc that was wounded. He was topless with a lot of bandages that covers larger and deep bloody wounds. The bruises are completely visible and his eyes were covered for some unknown reasons. He looked like he came out of a paper shredder machine but miraculously survived.

Yang gulped, she didn't know he was this bad. Jaune was beyond weak, he looked helpless. Not the 'dork' kind of helpless but rather, a person that suffered so much, that no one knows how to aid nor approach him. He looked like the very definition of despair.

"J-Jaune? Is that really you?" she walks slowly towards him completely lost at the sight of the state he was in, "You won't disappear into smoke or something… right?"

From the bed, Jaune _painfully_ seated upright, "Hi Yang… I'm sorry for earlier… I didn't expect to meet you so soon" He hesitated, "To be honest… I didn't expect to see you ever again" He faintly smiles but she can tell, vomit boy was forcing it.

"As you can see" he gestured to himself, entirely, "I'm a mess… I guess vomit-boy couldn't keep himself out of trouble"

A long silence echoed after that. It echoed too painful for Jaune but he anticipated it nonetheless, "Y-Yang… you still there?"

Even when his eyes were covered, he tried to sense her presence but he was too weak to even identify who's who. But before he knew it, there was someone holding his right hand firmly. Threading carefully as if making sure that he was the real thing. Then it reached up for his face, "A-Ah Ow! That hurts! S-Stop it!" It brushed his cuts.

"J-jaune…" It's confirmed, it really was vomit boy.

"I ache all over okay!?" before he can say more, he was pulled into a hug. Not too tight to kill but enough to convey the message, relief, "Your alive…"

Vomit boy blushed redder than Ruby's cape, "Yang, I told you, I ache all over…" He whispered that but she just kept going.

"Serves you right! You deserve this… You deserve to feel pain because you made us feel the same! Everyone was worried about you!" She broke free only to hold his shoulders firmly, "You! Made me worry!" If Jaune could only see, her eyes reflected more than exhaustion, it showed sadness, tears, worry and… something else.

"I- I know alright! I'm sorry!"

"Stop saying you're sorry! Saying it again won't make things okay! For all I know! You're bound to do something stupid again!"

That hit the nail, "Yeah… hehe" But it wasn't enough to break the two, especially how Yang held Jaune. The wanting was there, it bloomed between the two. An unknown spark, they didn't know could ever happen.

Despite the bandage, he looked 'at' her, "Sorry…" If he could, he would've tried to do the puppy eyes.

"You idiot" the two unknowingly leaned closer with just inches away from each other's lips.

The moment was priceless at least to someone who listened as it all happened, "Eh-ehem…" Kyle (Uchiha Shisui) awkwardly cough, "I hope I'm not interrupting something that is so important for the development of a future relationship that will end up into another fanfiction shipping story, am I?"

Snapping back to reality, Yang pushed Jaune away forgetting that he was injured, "Wh-hat!? No! of course not what? I mean no! Uhm… I was just…" The lady, Yang Xiao Long, nonchalantly got flustered.

Flustered! God, that would be a sight to see.

"HAHAHA"

Both blonds had a synchronized blush, "Stop laughing!"

"I apologize, it was just so priceless! I know Daichi, he's a hopeless case when it comes to girls but you!? HAHA Just who are you and what have done to the real Yang!? HAHA"

"Argh! Just!... Whatever!"

"HAHAHA" the man just kept laughing.

They just let the blind man have it his way. It took a few minutes for him alone to recovered his bearing, "Alright, I had my laugh… So, let's get to it"

"Really?" the two shot him with doubtful looks.

Kyle nod, he sat, left, next to Jaune, "Y-yeah… So, Daichi… in Remnant, it's been 13 years… but in our world, it's just been 3 days. How have you been since then?" questions like these were always necessary, though it wasn't the normal approach. Normally, Shisui would have asked Daichi's real condition first but something caught his senses.

And he would like to check that out first.

But anything else, little did Kyle knew, his voice was enough comfort for Jaune, "Shisui…" the dork began to cry. It started to soaked the bandages. Yang really didn't understand everything but she tried her best to at least get the idea, despite her temper and all. She reached again and urged to get his blindfolds off. They were bloody so it could infect his eyes.

"Yang… I ..." Jaune tried to stop her.

with calm and concerned tone, Yang replied, "Don't worry Jaune. I'm not afraid to see it. Trust me, let me see you as who you really are" with a faint nod, he agrees. With a few knots and twirls, the bandage came off. His hands were trembling for some reason and he found it hard to move them, even the fingers. So, Yang took the liberty and carefully cleaned some of the blood that dried along with the tears.

Surprisingly, it was fine. He had normal oceanic eyes, "See it wasn't all that bad" That was the fuzzy logic doing its magic, half of her wanted to see the real thing while the other half was the opposite.

"T-thanks…" He blinks for a few times just to make sure it was really okay, "I've lived as a refugee when I came to Remnant…" he clenched his hands, the shacking stopped only for pain to appear in his eyes, "I tried my best to adapt to everything. It was quite a culture shock. Life in this world is so different from the way of life I used to have. For a year, I wondered around aimlessly without a goal. I wanted to return back to Konoha but I couldn't use the 'Deep Black Jutsu' anymore. It won't work. Then, I learned that I wasn't the only one. I heard that the Uchiha existed in Remnant from a man named Dr. Watts. He helped me searched for them"

The name didn't register to Shisui so he kept listening and same goes to Yang.

"We were able to find some clues until one day. We found an entire tribe hiding underneath the ruins of the Southeast extension project of Vale"

"Wait, you mean mountain Glenn?" asked Yang. Kyle knew the place too, but he kept his mouth shut for now.

"Yeah…"

"But!—"

"I know, Yang. Mountain Glenn collapse for some unknown reasons after the White Fang used that as a hideout. I don't know exactly know what happened, but I'm sure they left before the White Fang discovered the place"

Kyle sighed, 'for some unknown reasons?'. Yeah right, he really doubts that, "What happened next?"

"The tribe of Uchiha in Remnant… wasn't like the Uchiha I've known... or we've known. They refused to entangle themselves in the problems of the kingdoms or the Faunus. They don't want to waste their time helping either sides. I tried to reason with them but I was a mere child compared to them. They… they have this Code" even when it was painful, Jaune tore the bandages from his chest. Yang tried to stop him but failed when she saw something that horrified her. No wonder he keeps wearing a jacket or the armored breastplate. It wasn't some kind of tattoo or some rabbit… He was hiding this…

There was a large scar starting from the base of his neck that extends downwards. It was big and wide 'x' mark, at first glance, it looked like wounds brought about by a sword, but if one looks closely, it looked like it was reaped forcibly by a chainsaw, "Rule #1 never do something that will endanger the Clan. Rule #2 do not take part in any of the problems with the outsiders. Rule #3 do everything that will contribute to the betterment of the Clan. There were more but I can't remember all of them… But I'm sure that those first three are the most important…"

He faked a smile that hurt Yang, "I guess vomit boy sucks even at that, huh Yang?"

She didn't say anything in reply, she just made sure to hold his hands and swore to never let go. This feeling was new to her. She never expected in her entire life that she'd meet a person who'd share the same pain as she did. She may not be an Uchiha but she knows what it feels like when family member does you wrong.

Jaune continued, "I tried to disobey their rules and I got punished for it." With that, she began to question their way of discipline. Their own flesh and blood was treated like some kind of animal.

Now she knows, there are more people in Remnant who suffered much worse than her.

On the other hand, Kyle couldn't avoid agreeing with him too. He did the same except he manages to defend himself to the point that he was no longer a target or subjected for punishment, "You had it hard… Believe me, it was the same for me"

Yang turned to him, "Hold on right there Mr. Kyle… Just so I can stop asking questions. Could you please explain to me where you really came from and—"

The man nod, "I was getting to that…" He took his forehead protector off his neck, "Kyle is not my real name, Jaune Arc is not his either. My name is Uchiha Shisui and his name is Uchiha Daichi…"

"You two are brothers?"

"Yes and no… We came from the same clan but we had different parents. My father is Uchiha Kagami, Daichi here, happened to be an orphan" Jaune lowered his head after hearing those words but Yang held his hands firmly. Trying to ease the pain of the memory away, "We came from a world that was always in conflict. There's always a war between countries, between villages and clans"

Shisui presented his forehead protector, "We were part of the Uchiha Clan that lived as a thriving member of the village hidden in the leaves. Konoha. In this world, it could be compared to a Kingdom in size with a different political level of powers, systems and ranks"

"Were you forced to fight?"

"Yes, but that has a different meaning in our village or clan. There wasn't any Grimm. You see, we train and fight for the sake of the village. Not for our own agendas. However, there are those who do" Kyle crossed his arms as he remembers the people he fought because of the raging conflicts between villages.

"Is that why you left your world and escaped here on Remnant?" Yang didn't mean to be nosy but those were important questions. At least just to shift the topic off from Jaune.

"Yes…"

This time, it was Jaune's turn ask, "You left because you felt tired of all the fighting!?" that was impossible, everywhere they go, there will always be a war. The fighting will never stop.

Kyle shook his head but he was still deciding if he should tell him the truth, "No. I left because I was betrayed. The man I'm refereeing to is the one that took my left eye"

"Someone bested you and took your eye!?" Never in his life that Jaune ever taught someone could be foolish enough to cross swords with Shisui, let alone someone who has the balls to steal his Sharingan.

"It doesn't matter—"

"Then who took your other eye!?" he pushed on. Base on his tone, Shisui can't evade it or the situation itself, "I gave it to Itachi… I entrusted the future of the Uchiha clan to his capable hands"

"But—"

"I'm stopping you right there… Now that I told you my story, it's your turn" Yang perked up, it wasn't the kind of story she wanted or expected to hear. To her, it was somehow filled with loopholes.

Kyle went back to Jaune, "What happened to you?"

He lowered his head and refused to look at them, "I… came here by accident. We were in a secret mission to escort a Uzumaki Clan messenger. My team was ambushed by the Hidden mist village 'ANBU'. In order to save my teammates, I…"

Kyle sighed, with that, Yang got the message. She lowered her head and dared not to ask. Jaune would always put other people's safety before his own. He was like a knight in that way. A dorky and shy kind of knight but honest, nonetheless,

 _"You… You sacrificed yourself so they can escape… Just like… what you did last night_ " she whispered to herself.

"You used the 'Deep Black Jutsu' in order to save them. Without even considering what it could do to you?" asked Kyle.

Jaune nod, "Yes… I wasn't acting because I wanted to be the hero… I just want to make sure they were alright"

"Just like what you did last night?"

"Yes…"

"If I might ask, why do it Daichi? Why would you go against the Code of the Uchiha of this world again? You do know what will happen, right?"

Without a single hint of fear, Jaune looked at him, "Yes… I'm ready to face any punishment for my actions…" Courage was his greatest strength

The same courage that Yang doubts out of concern, "Wait! What do you mean punishment!?"

Kyle sighed again, "Jaune or Daichi went against the first and second rule of the Clan… that means he will be marked as a rogue shinobi… He will be hunted down this time"

Hunted down? Those words didn't register to her properly, _'Hunted down? You mean kill?'_

Before Yang got dangerously fired up due to her short fuse, Jaune continued, "I did it for Yang…"

"…"

Okay, things suddenly went north…

Despite the obvious blush on Blonde's face she held herself together, same goes for Shisui who couldn't hide his teasing grin, "You did it for 'her'?" This time, Yang wanted to punch him so bad, she's going to change the definition of blind from the dictionary.

"During Yang's fight with Mercury Black. I already felt something was wrong. He purposely loses the fight"

"I know! I felt that too!"

"But you saw something, right? You thought that he was going to do a sucker punch or something?"

"YEAH!"

"If I'm not mistaken, I think it's some kind of Genjustu…"

Yang titled her head, "Gen what?"

"It's a technique that makes you see things. Illusions or mirage that encage your mind"

"Jaune, I swear... I saw Mercury was about to attack me again!"

He smiled, "I know Yang, I believe you"

Believe was a word that confused her, "If you really did, why didn't you—" Jaune knew of her question. He anticipated it.

"I was afraid…"

"Afraid!? You!? Jaune, you just killed so many Grimm!"

"And a lot of White Fang… members"

She winced at that, "B-but you still saved so many lives, you kick ass! Why are you afraid? From who!?"

Kyle intervened. It seems Yang still didn't understand that part, "He was afraid of his own Clan… He was afraid to be punished again"

Yang looked at him, _'Was that true?'_ she looked at his scar once again, ' _ohh'_

"No… I was afraid to…" He swallowed what was left of his doubts and fears, "I was afraid to die…"

Was that it? Is that the real thing he was so afraid of? Death? Jaune is so confuse, he doesn't know the truth or rather, refused to accept, to himself.

 _'Even when you belonged to the bloodline of gods… you were still afraid of death?..._ Shisui asked himself, "Jaune, can I ask you something?"

The lad nod, he was surprisingly obedient to Shisui, "Why are you still wounded? Why are still bleeding?"

That was a dumb question that Yang had to react in his place, "What are you saying? He got beat up! He fought hordes of Grimm and not to mention the number of Atletian knights! Of course, he'll be wounded allover!"

Kyle disagreed, that wasn't it, "Jaune can heal his wounds in an instant. In this world, Chakra are called Aura, a manifestation of the soul. He has a strong life force… So tell me" He turned back to him, "Why are you still wounded?"

"…."

"Jaune?"

"…"

Yang held his hands firmly, "Jaune please… Whatever it is, just… say it"

He just closed his eyes… He was being stubborn, something the slightly irritated Shisui, "Despite belonging to a bloodline of gods… You still won't accept it?" Shisui ignored Yang's presences entirely as he decided to press on and test his theory.

"…"

"Tell me… What is holding you back? The name of Jaune Arc? The Uchiha? The Uzumaki? Or perhaps… the Senju in your blood…"

"Tss…" He frowns in annoyance

"I see… So, you still won't accept your origins?"

He gripped his blanket and grinned his teeth, tears began to emerge again, "I… I have so many things to… just too many… stuff to think about"

"Think about what!?" his voice got harsh, too harsh, "Even 3 years in Remnant wasn't enough for you to accept your own self!?"

Yang got frightened of the tension, "Mr. Kyle… Shisui! Please! He's still not doing well!"

"And yet you wanted to beat the living soul out of him a few minutes ago," Yang gulped, "Listen to me Daichi! What is so hard about accepting your own parents!?"

He still won't budge, "You are the 3rd grandson of both the First Hokage and Uzumaki Mito, the son of Akemi Senju and Uchiha Kai!"

"S-stop it!"

"Was the name too heavy for you to carry? Or are you simply afraid of the responsibility and all the expectation!?"

Kyle hit all the nails. It got buried deeper than before and it was more painful than the scar or all the wounds Jaune ever had or felt.

"What are you so afraid off? Are you angry at them that you'd— "

"YES! I'm angry at them! All of them!" the shout echoed the room in a roared, "What kind of parents would choose to make their own son as candidate to be the next Jinchuuriki!? What kind of parent would let their son suffer so much pain!? To be so indifferent!? And more importantly…" he tried to hold himself together but he lacks the will as his emotion got in the way, "W-hat… what kind of a Son would want the monster that killed his parents stuck inside of him?"

"…"

"..."

"It makes sense now…I get it..." He let out a sigh for the last time as all of his questions got answered in one fell swoop. His senses didn't betray him, "That is the pain that haunted you and pulled you down all this time combined with the regrets or perhaps fear of losing the people that means so much to you… the friends you made on your own, like Yang who didn't know who you really were"

"…"

"As it all summed up… It was enough to convince yourself that you lost someone important… Someone you loved so much…" He stood and gave the lad a gentle pat on the head. He was far worse than he originally imagined, "Resulted in the awakening of your Mangekyou Sharingan… At least… just one eye for now…"

The truth hurts. Jaune was suffering beyond any words can express or even define. So much burden, so many choices, so many lies, so many regrets and yet there's only one soul, one body, and one person. Just before the Blonde was about to pass out with all the personal issues causing him to hyperventilate, he looked at him and gave him one last 'fake' smile, "I lost my self… I… don't know who I really am anymore…"

* * *

 **Chapter 3 done,**

 **P.P.S : Tell me if you're getting a little confuse with Jaune's Shadow Clones. I'll do something about that if you are.**

 **P.P.P.S : Jaune is the 3rd grandson of the first Hokage. Supposed to be, Jaune is a 'Candidate' to be the next host for the nine tailed Fox. Right next to Kushina, but Tobi attacked, shit happened, the kyuubi attacked, people die and then Naruto was born…**

 **Next Chapter: Love quarrel**

 **Leave a review, or any thoughts, I'll appreciate it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**February26, 2017 : Hi! I had some extra time so I decided to fix and rearrange some of the wrong spelling and grammars. It's funny actually, my word editing software seems to be set on auto-correction. So, most of the words instantly corrects themselves just like that! "That" means things gets alienated and just plain weird...**

* * *

 **Question and answer portion:**

 **Uhm… So, I think there's a misunderstanding here:**

 **billykeo95 : No, Jaune doesn't have Kurama in him. He was supposed to be the next jinchuuriki but of course, Tobi attacked and the nine tails was taken. Minato had no other option but to take action and then puff— Naruto became the next jinchuuriki. But, I can tell you this, he has something else inside of him… something of his own creation.**

 **Hint: Human Sanity gave birth to chaos. From the ashes of man's own destruction, Insanity took hold of his heart, and then madness was created.**

 **Smurphy1999: The shinobi that will haunt him down are not your usual nin. But I promise you, they'll be interesting. 'he' and 'she' will appear in the right time.**

 **P.S.: I still lack the skills and the knowledge on some parts… so please, be gentle (=…=)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Love quarrel**

Having some time alone. Shisui or Teacher Kyle, used the present occasion to briefly tell Daichi's story to Yang. Treading carefully to avoid any more misconceptions towards the Uchiha name.

"And that, Yang… is how Jaune Arc came to be…"

"Wait… I don't get it…"

"That's fine. I'm not expecting for you to—"

"No, that's not it… I understand why the Uchiha and the Senju always had to fight one another…. What I don't understand is Jaune's mother, Akemi and his father, Kai… They came from both Clans and yet, instead of choosing to fight each other, they choose to love one another…"

Shisui scratch his head, "I guess that's love for you…"

"L-love?" the word wasn't foreign to her but the implication was a little skewed for Yang. Sure, she has a dad who loves her and Ruby so much, but that was possible because they were family. But the 'love' between two none related but— _wanting_ people adding the barrier that existed and divided them had some conflict to her understanding. To Yang, that kind of… the _capital 'L.O.V.E'_ was the definition of 'flirt'. She had plenty of experience dealing with boys who had a crush or a _thing_ for her but it didn't last long enough to be called anywhere near a 'relationship'.

Yup, they just like her for her body….

"Yeah… You see, Akemi Senju was the 2nd daughter of our First Hokage. She inherited what we call the ' _will of the fire_ '. She wanted peace through peaceful and equal rights. Kai on the other hand was the opposite. He did wanted peace but he was always ready to sacrifice what was needed for it to be achieved. Uchiha Kai sacrificed the love of his Clan so that a stronger bond and friendship could last longer with the Senju. Akemi admired the man because of that. They shared the same vision despite the view or you could say—the perspective they each differently had for so long… ***SIGHS*** enough for the two to… you know, for love to blossom. They saw the future of not just the village but the two clans… Jaune is the spawn of the dream… A symbol of peace. A child that possess the Sharingan of the Uchiha, the unique chakra of the Uzumaki and the life force of the Senju… Combine those three, you'll have a new symbol of hope"

Okay that part made sense, Yang felt pity. Jaune always acted like he was clueless. He always tried his best in getting Weiss's attention, to be a capable hunter with Pyrrha's help, and be the best leader with the encouragement of Nora and Ren. But there was more to him, something far more dark. Even when it seems like he trusted everyone, he didn't let anyone enter his true heart and meet the real Jaune…

"So, Jaune is an idea that is still in the making?"

"Making?"

"Yeah, Jaune… right now is not the kind of person his parents would have expected… He is torn between the three families rather than a symbol of hope"

She was right about that and he can't help but feel a little regretful for that. Memories from before, from his 13 years in Remnant began to reappear, "I know… You see, I once saw Jaune to be the exact opposite of the idea. I'll be honest, I was afraid of what he might become. He was innocent to the point that any foreign influence could very well turn him to be…. Something else. You saw what he did last night… For me, it was a miracle that he stopped the entire thing despite knowing the attack would happen. Imagine if he was with the enemy…"

"Jaune wouldn't do that! He—"

Shisui held a hand up, "I know Yang, but still, imagine it. If he took the other side of the coin… What do you think would be left of Vale? Of Beacon?"

She refuses to, things didn't have to go that far, "That's crazy talk! Even if anyone would stop and think about it, it's still impossible! I guarantee with my own life! Jaune would never take their side!"

Shisui shook his head, "You have no idea of the pain he went through… A kid can only take so much… He took the entire weight alone…. The Uchiha hated him because of the Senju in his blood... The Senju didn't like him because of the Sharingan… The Uzumaki Clan is scattered across the land, no one can lend him the hand and support he needed… The people couldn't care less about some kid because his existence was kept under control and watch… Try putting yourself in his shoes… What would you become after all of that?"

"…." She couldn't answer that. She experienced it herself, but not like how Jaune had it. Yang had a father, an uncle and a sister… She had emotional support. A Family. He had none.

"Hate… Despair… disappointment… those are the things that engulfs the heart and clouds the person's mind… what do you think happened to him?" Now he remembers, he may have treated Daichi as a brother but never at heart. Deep inside of him, he wanted to help but he was somewhat afraid. He didn't really know how to help someone like Daichi.

"He became Jaune Arc!" Those words snap Shisui from his thoughts. Yang shouted the words out with much pride and dignity… Her eyes weren't in the red but her voice was strong and certain. Shisui couldn't help but smile. He wanted to test another theory. Yang woke something in him, something that reminds him of the reason why he always thought to have failed Daichi…

"That kid" Yang continued, "Who went through hell is Uchiha Daichi… Right now, he is Jaune Arc… A person who we all know and love!"

Time to push the subject a little over the edge, "How many times do you think Jaune thought of that? Didn't you heard what he just said? He doesn't know who he really is anymore…"

"That's because he makes all the hard decisions alone! This time… This time he doesn't have too… This time… He'll have us!" Good, he thought of the same thing last night.

"To do what?"

"To lean on and offer a helping hand!"

"Do you honestly think that's enough?" A question he also had to asked himself.

"Yes!"

"What a wishful thinking" another reason he cowardly told himself.

"I don't care what you call it!"

"Then tell me, what will you do for him? I know you, Yang. You may be a strong fighter but it takes more than just—"

"I'll be there for him!" she once again glanced at his scar that looks like the perfect symbol of his suffering.

"…."

"I'll be there for him, like he was there for all of us! He always gave time to help other people but no one was there to help him! This time… This time I'll be there to lend a hand! To give him the courage! To support his decision! To have his back no matter what!"

Internally, Shisui is laughing but he kept a passive face outside. She was like a kid, a predictable kid. So, time to get the answer he's been waiting for, "And why would you do that? Who is Jaune Arc to you?"

"I like Jaune!"

"…."

"…."

 ***Smirks***

"I-I mean as a friend! I-I like him as a friend!"

"Then why are you still holding his hand?"

 ***looks***

Yang went red and couldn't construct an excuse, "This… This is—"

As much as the situation was tantalizing for him to further tease her out, he got his answer and he was greatly satisfied with it, "Thank you, Yang…."

Yang had every right to be confused, "T-thanks? for what?"

"For making a decision just like that… A decision I should have taken the day I met Daichi…" Shisui was too focused on the bigger picture. He failed to give attention on the smaller details that makes it big. Sure, the planned uprising of the Uchiha Clan against the leaders of the Leaf was adire issue above all else. But now that he thinks about it. He forgot the future of the Young Uchiha. Why didn't he thought of it before? Yeah, the Uchiha was beyond saving but how about the kids? Itachi had a little brother. Did he forsake him too? Did Shisui unknowingly left Jaune for dead? What about Izumi? He suddenly got the urge to head back to Konoha as curiosity ate him. But how? He was stuck here and the same goes to Jaune.

Thinking about it won't help. Actions would and right now, he should do something about it. Not just for his own family but for his brother from another mother, Daichi, "Thanks for not doing what I did…"

"What?"

"I gave up…"

Wait… did she heard that right? Gave up!? The brawler's eyes went dangerously red, "You gave up on your own brother!?"

"Somewhere along the days I spent with him…. Yes, yes I did"

That activated Yang's bad side, it poked the traumatic scar that her mother did to her the day she left, "But… but… Jaune trusted you! You saw his tears! All this years, he was yearning for a someone from his past! He was looking for you! Those-those tears!" Yang began flare up, "He hasn't forgotten you!"

Shisui knows that better than her. Tears reflected more than just emotions… It reflects much more than that. In 13 years, he stayed here on Remnant. During that time, he always thought of the Uchiha, especially Itachi and the burden he had to carry alone. However, in that 4,745 days… there were only a handful of times that he'd thought about Daichi…

But Jaune, for him… there's not even a single day goes by that he thought about the people he had left behind. His teammates and him.

"I know… that is my mistake, mine alone… That is why I'm thankful… Even without me, a failure of a brother… Daichi—No, Jaune… had someone like you…"

Yang was about to say something but Shisui continued, "Unlike you… I gave up. I'm not sure if I did it because I thought I was powerless without my eyes. I should have done more" he should've help Itachi and stay at his side. He should've thought about the young generation and their ability to shape a new future for the Clan and the entire Village as well. Funny, it took all this time just for it to finally kick in.

Shisui stood and respectful bowed, "Be the person that I cannot be for Jaune… Be the one to stand by his side…" he raises his head and gave a smile, an honest one right from the heart, "Jaune doesn't have to be alone anymore. He doesn't need to swallowed by the darkness of his own creation… He has you…"

He didn't have to say that, "I know… and I will…"

Satisfied with the little heart to heart conversation, he shrugged some the ill feelings off. It was now up to Yang to look after him. But more importantly, it was now up to Jaune to decided.

The man sighed, "Man…. If I just had my eyes, I would have used a _certain_ jutsu on your ass…"But the thing is, he didn't. So, Shisui will help him and possibly train him in the future… maybe after all of this is over but Jaune had to make peace with himself first, "Listen… I'll have to leave and get back to the others… Can you stay here and watch him for a while?"

Yang cooled off, there was no need to be angry anymore, at least for now, "I will, don't worry. Vomit-boy isn't going anywhere…"

That seems believable, this is Yang who choose to hold the dork's hand. A friend who—more or less accepted him. He gave her a convince nod and made the _Hitsuji_ hand sign, "Alright, before I go. I need you to pass something to Jaune when he wakes up…"

"…"

 ***Disappears***

* * *

 **The shadows that lurks…**

While the attacks continued to rain down on Vale and Beacon. A separate, more secured-meeting was called to discuss the actions of a rogue Shinobi. 5 of the _more—_ experienced leaders of the Uchiha Clan have now assembled in their own safe haven, while conversing using a certain telepathy jutsu. A secured way to communicate with one another despite the distance, area or the threat of Grimm. Secrecy is the outmost important to insure the safety of the entire clan. They will not let another discovery take place. It was bad enough to let the White Fang discover and use Mountain Glenn as a hideout… They will not let that happen again. They can't afford to lose another home.

"The young lad has done it again…"

 _"It seems so…"_

"It seems like he hasn't learned his lesson…"

"Shall we eliminate him?"

"If it comes to that, I volunteer to end this kid's miserable life"

 _"Eliminate?"_

"He already broke our rules… minus well kill this kid before he becomes a bigger problem…This kid that bares the blood of three Shinobi Clan must pay the price"

"Indeed…"

"I second in motion…"

 _"Is that the wises decision?"_

"We—Our Clan has now been discovered not just by the White Fang but the whole world…

"But the White Fang during the Mountain Glenn discovery has been dealt with…"

"Aye… my team saw to their silence and I promise you… those White Fang foot soldiers—Eternally slumbers… along in the rubbles of our former home…"

"Even so… Let us not forget the cruelty of the humans and the Faunus… They have drove us apart and used us…"

"We mustn't let the history repeat itself…"

"Aye…"

 _"Brothers… you said it yourself… let us not make the same mistakes as before… hiding was the greatest mistake we ever made"_

"You are still raising this concern?"

"Don't you ever get tired with this argument?"

 _"No, as long as this argument means the betterment of the Uchiha Clan… I will never get tired"_

"Ha… spoke like a real Uchiha…"

"Then what do you propose?"

 _"I suggest that we wait… let us see where the situation goes… Only then can we decide the boy's future… Death or salvation…"_

"Hmmm Do you want to use the boy? His rash actions only made the people fear the legends and the false rumors that their forefathers so eager to spread…"

"Ha… the actions of desperate cowards…"

 _"Yes… I want to use the boy, but not as a tool… Instead of wasting another life… wasting another Uchiha blood would only rattle the balance of the weighting scale… And let us not forget… he is the product of the three lineages… We minus well test his resolve… see if he becomes more than just a kid…"_

"You propose to weight not only his words but heart?"

"You speak of the Clan's longed prophecy?"

"Ah… yes, The rebirth of the ' _sage's paths'_ …"

"If that's the case…"

 _"In the name of our forefathers and our savior, Uchiha Naori… We must take up the lead…"_

"Ay…"

"Yes…"

"Indeed…"

 _"Then it's settled… we must test the boy first… see if he can manage…"_

"To survive long enough to see his true potentiality…"

"Do we have to intervene ourselves?"

 _"We don't need to necessary face him…"_

"We can leave that to the people of Remnant…"

"May I voice my concern?"

"What is it sister?"

"You're late…"

"Ha!... The first time actually…"

"I'm sorry for being late… but I have heard enough of the discussion… Will that be enough? Is this merely a test to see if he's the prophecy itself? We are not even sure if he possesses the Rinnegan or can he even awaken them…"

 _"That is why we need to wait and see…"_

"…"

"Well? what is your answer, young leader?"

"Well… Honestly…. ***SIGH*** Since we all agreed on that… Mind if I send one of my men to… see to it? If not… I'll do it myself"

"Ahhh.. impatient as ever, dear sister"

"What do you expect? She's eager to put her new role up for all the clan to see…"

"Time is of the essence… the world is shifting anew… Remnant begins to crumble down with its kingdoms divided… If we don't act now… we may get caught in the middle of the Shitstorm…"

" _Language, young woman…"_

"O-of course… Forgive me, elder… I was just—"

"We know…"

"Like I said..."

"Dear me… do not worry. We are safe… There is no force in Remnant that can stand close or anywhere near our power… We are untouchable…"

"And to which 'we' are you referring to? Do not forget that the White Fang got a hold on us as well…"

"Bah… Young and fool… Don't be rash with actions or words…. Remember, you became the leader only because our people acknowledge you…"

"I know that… ***SIGH*** Let us also not forget a man named Arthur Watts…"

"Watts?"

"He was the one who accompanied the Rogue Uchiha… They found us before… and there's no mistaking about the amount of knowledge he has acquired from us…"

"Ahhh that 'man'… Ay… I remember him…"

"If I can remember right… there's also one other person who knows of our existence even before that Rogue and Watts found us…

"You mean Uchiha Shisui's wife?"

"I believe her name is Ivy Amstern"

"Is she a threat?"

"No… but as far as our history goes… all of those who knew our history and true abilities…Became a threat…"

"But she kept her mouth shut all this time…"

 _"And you know what happened the last time we attempted to harm Shisui's wife…"_

"We lost more Clan members to him than the days of the great war…"

"And that was accomplished even when he didn't have his Sharingan… imagine if he had them, as well as his Mangekyou…"

"We'd be doom…"

 _"No one touches Shisui or his wife, Ivy… especially their daughter…"_

"Agreed"

"Ay"

 _"But this… Watts… if he proves to be a threat, kill him…"_

"As you wish… dear elder…."

 _"Also… Do as you want with the rogue… but do not forget… we are to test him… If death is his destiny… then death will come to him at the right time…"_

"Understood"

* * *

 **Beacon Academy…**

Professor Oobleck ran across Beacon as fast as he can to do a report to the head master. After a while, he found Ozpin heading out towards the courtyard while accompanied by Prof. Goodwitch. The two looked like they were about to unleash all hell, "Professor Ozpin! We're receiving reports from all over Vale!"

The man turn but continued his pace, "What is it?"

"The Grimm are persistent. Another wave of those creatures just arrived in the city!"

Prof. Port joined them. He just came from the front lines holding his mighty battle axe/gun-thing, "That's not all… The Grimm are also coming from the west, especially from the sea is starting to appear"

Glynda looked to her Data-scroll and scanned the entire map of both Vale and Beacon, "If this continues… We'd be force to abandon the search and rescue… our forces are still divided! We are spread far too thin to completely control the situation"

For a moment, Ozpin stopped from his walked and looked towards the east. He sensed some disturbance coming from mountain range, "I see… Have the reinforcements came from Patch?"

"Yes, most of them are already engage in combat" Oobleck answered

Glynda finished her scan, "If the number of Grimm continues to increase within the hour, pull everyone including the civilians from the courtyard. Get them inside, have the student create a perimeter around Beacon…"

Port continued, "I'm afraid that's not all… we've receive numbers of reports of Jaune arc popping all over both the City and Beacon. I don't know how to calm the people down with him constantly reappearing to kill the Grimm only to vanish a second later"

"He is not a threat. I assure you that" Ozpin answered.

"I know that too professor… Jaune Arc is also my student and I have the outmost faith that he is on our side… But I'm afraid that he is pushing himself far too much"

"At this point… I'm afraid we'll need everyone's help… We'll have to push ourselves to do our duty as huntsmen and huntress to help the people. Even if it means depending on Mr. Arc and his daring determination and passion to do so…" he looked again towards the eastern horizon. The disturbance erupted again, only this time, it was bigger and … and … something else…

"We cannot wait for another hour, have everyone inside now! Glynda! Have Qrow secure the students! Prof. Oobleck and Port, cover the civilians… Have the main force away from the East! Something big is coming! Go! You can focus on the West" Without another word, everyone did as order of them to do, but before Glynda got farther, Ozpin called again, "Glynda… No matter what happens, protect Amber"

She nods, "What about you Professor?"

"I'll deal with the incoming wave from the east…" He broke to a sprint now, eager to intercept the incoming wave of Grimm before they get anywhere close to the Academy. It was his responsibility as a Head master and he won't fail to act. Certain circumstances may have prevented him to participate in any battles that are too far from the school, but this is not. From the distance of 16 yards, a black line erupted while covered by a cloud of dust and dirt.

Beowulf, 40 or more judging from the size and noise.

"You have done enough damage to my School and Vale… No more…" With a loud bang, Ozpin banged his cane in the ground causing it to crack a crater. A large quake erupted and created a line, dividing the school borders. The Monsters stopped for a sec, Ozpin wasn't fucking around.

"You shall not pass!" another bang. That line cracked and gave way to a deep and wide trench. It further separatedthe creatures and stopped any form of advance.

Not too far from him, Shisui materialized out of thin air. He was amazed on how the ground shook and got deformed just from using his senses, "Wow…"

Ozpin didn't bother to give a glance. The creatures before him are not something worth looking away right now. But he has to admit, the man's presence was something else, "You must be Teacher Kyle from Patch… I heard of your… story from Qrow…"

"Erm… Yes… Are you … by any chance, the Head master?"

"I am"

"Oh… uhm, it's great to finally meet the man behind the organization protecting Maidens, Professor Ozpin…It's a pleasure"

Ozpin had to smile, but can't help to feel a little awkward on Kyle's—rather forward attitude, "And it's great to finally meet the man who actually married one… Uchiha Shisui…"

"Hehe…" the man scratch his head, "I believe we were supposed to have dinner next week"

"Believe me, I was looking forward for that but it seems it'll have to wait…"

"Hey, we can always reschedule it next month or year… We know you're a busy man" Shisui massages his hands to wake his morning aging nerves, "So, shall we?"

Ozpin raise his cane ready at his side, "Yes… on your mark…"

For a split second, Shisui readied himself. At first, he leveled his breathing to relax his nerves. Another second went by, he made his move. With lightning flash of his fingers, Shisui casted his jutsu, "Fire style! Great Flame Flower!" a barrage of heavy fire balls rained over the opposite side of the trench. Flames that looked like actual flowers, beautiful but deadly. There wasn't any explosion. Rather, the flames itself came to life as it leaks and crawled to anything it touches. As the flames roared down, it devoured the creatures that got caught on the spot.

Ozpin complimented the attack by moving so fast that immediately after those flames destroyed the first half of the Grimm, he—himself was the second wave of attack. A one-man army against creatures that spawn from hell. He materialized after the flame died out. His image became hallow as more of his physical structure came and appeared. Ozpin was so fast, the after image he created totaled to 10. He cut, slash, stab his way against the Grimm in his own little massacre to protect the school.

Shisui was further amazed. That was just one man, who is not even a shinobi, and yet he can create mirroring images like that of a shadow clone. Forget the swords, blades and guns, he needs to get himself a cane. Who knew those things can kill?

It didn't even take 10 minutes to completely annihilate the Grimm. Hell, the two of them didn't even break a sweat.

"As expected from none other than Beacon Academy's Head master… "

"The same goes to the hero of Mountain Glenn…"

Before they could further complement each other, another monstrous roar echoed the open sky. Shisui was blind, therefore he could only rely on his hearing to accurately guess where that noise came from but the volume itself was enough, "Ahm… Let me guess…. It's big, isn't?"

Ozpin turned towards the east as the mountain-hill itself crumbled down, "Yes, yes it's big…"

"A goliath? Ursa? Nevermore, or maybe a Griffon..."

Ozpin fixed his glasses, "Uhm, well, none of the above…"

"Does it fly?"

"Yes, it flies …"

Alright, something big and it can fly…

"Shit…."

Ozpin is not the kind of man who regularly swore bad words but he can't help but agree, "Yes, shit it is…"

 **2 hours later…**

With all the ruckus, Pyrrha broke from her nap as the shouting from the outside got louder and louder. She quickly stood from the bed and quickly check the time. She hardly had 2 hours of sleep, but that wasn't the problem. Why would she and the rest of the team along with team RWBY be sleeping right now? Beacon was still in red alert and same goes for the city, only worse.

And what about Jaune?

Just how did he knew of Amber? The maidens? The entire tournament and the attack itself!?

How foolish of her to have forgotten the reason why she is alive and have done nothing wrong. The blonde saved her. Her! Pyrrha Nikos was saved by her clueless dumb partner Jaune Arc, but here she is, resting, while the dork is out there doing god knows what!

Damn, she really hated herself. They were huntresses and huntsmen in training. For better or for worse, they are the ones who are supposed to be outside! Out there! Protecting the people!

She took her weapons and dressed up to her usual battle gear, ready to head over the front lines. She thought about waking the rest but stop when she heard a rustle over the next room, specifically at Team JNPR's room. She feared that the Grimm somehow _'magically'_ as Wiess put it at one time, got-in already but she shrugged that off because that was just plain crazy!

Then again, it won't hurt to check, right?

With the door flying open, Pyrrha dash forward with incredible power. With her shield up and her sword hoist to kill, she glared at the 2 strangers, "Who's there!? Show your— "

"…"

Okay, it's happening again. Why in god's good heaven is she seeing two Jaune Arc seemingly disassembling and murdering his own bed? The foam, the feathers and the string was all over the place.

"…"

Dumb blonde number #2 was caught in the act while trying to reap something out of mattress, "Pyrrha?"

"Jaune?"

Dumb blonde #1 turned towards the bathroom door as it opened. Thus, another shadow clown came out.

"…"

Alright, she was seeing the real thing! There really is more than one dork, "JAUNE!?"

"…."

Dumb blonde number #2 drop the entire thing, "Dude! What happened to 'guarding' the freaking door!?"

Dumb blonde number #3 turned away while he zips his crack, "I uhm… I needed to use the restroom! What do you want me to do? Piss at the enemy!?"

Dumb blonde number #1 gave himself a hard face palm, "Argh, idiot!" Wait… they were the same person. They are all idiots!

Pyrrha, being stunned and confused that she is, tried to slowly walk towards the idiots, "J-jaune… What is going on! Can you please explain to me—"

 ***Monstrous Roar***

DB #2 cried out, "Shit!"

"No time!" DB #3 broke the window.

DB #1 lifted the mattress, "Get the damn thing outside!" that was a desperate move but also the stupidest. Have they forgotten Pyrrha's semblance? The Spartan girl is not to be underestimated, with just a sway of her hand, the spring coiled, locked and knitted like a fence. It flew to block the exits. She used the rest of whatever metal was present in the room, "No one is going anywhere! Jaune, you are not leaving this room until you explain to me what is happening!"

DB #3 scratch his head, "Ahm… the School is under attack?"

"I know that!"

"Then why ask— "

"I meant about you! Why are you hiding this!" She gestured to himself entirely, to all of them, "Who are you!? How can you even— "

 ***Monstrous Roar***

DB #1 and 3 growled. Something big is coming this way and they need to move right now, "Now is not the time, Pyrrha! We need to stop the Grimm!"

"That can wait! You will not— "

"Hey! I got it!" shouted DB #2. He took out 3 items from the ruined mattress and tossed 2 of it to the to his other clones. One _scroll_ had a word 'Summoning' and the other 'Wood Element Technique'.

"Sorry Pyr… I'm sure you have list of questions right now… but that has to wait…" DB #1 took some smoke bombs and threw it to her feet. With the dust and cloud of smoke as cover, the three disappeared from the scene.

"Jaune!?"

The Grimm that flew over the skies of Vale was no ordinary Grimm. The creature brought terror to the people just from its roars and screech. The people didn't bother to look up because the shadow was enough to confirm the terrifying monster that hovers above them. They just did what they do best, panic.

The Valean Army did their best using any heavy artillery available. They kept opening fire towards the dragon Grimm but it was far too fast to get any lock-on and too tough to even get a scratch. The Atlas Army or what remained after last night was already in retreat. After that little meeting with the Vale council, Ironwood was forced to pull back every single man he has on the Kingdom. Seeing the Atlas military men would only bring greater discomfort. Most of the destruction of Vale was brought by those machines of Atlas property.

From now on, the power of political shit is in effect.

That means no one in and no one out, without the council's approval.

* * *

DB #2 took some time to formulate a strategy. The monster was too big and it's too risky if they battle the creature here at Beacon. He needs to create a good defense without using the Susanoo. If he wants to distract it and lure it away, it'll take a lot of effort, not to mention more shadow clones. There were barely 30of them that, he thought of only one way to make it happen. He needs to report this to the original…

"You two, stay here and wait for the original..." He handed his _scroll_ bearing the name 'Seal' to DB #2.

"Got it"

"Okay"

The clone formulated a hand sign 'Release'

 ***Puff***

* * *

 **Down in the basement…**

 _So, what if it looks hopeless? If it were me, I still wouldn't give up, embrace your dreams and, whatever happens, protect your honor as a shinobi! And… Well, you never made Genin. But it's what's in here that counts… You may have been the product of a history that you know so well of… learned so much on your own… you still struggle to break free of those bonds that aren't even there. Locked in shackles that aren't even real…_

 _Jaune, don't let yourself be a slave to the past…Never be a prisoner of it, it was just a lesson not a life sentence…_

 _You know what I told you…._

 _You are the living legacy of your parents…_

"Dammit… that really got me here…." Uchiha Daichi, after his so called 'recovery', finally lifted his ass off the bed and regain his bearings. The hell!? It took all that drama!?

He dressed himself of whatever clothes he can still make out from his ruined wounds instantly healed up. Not even a scar can be seen minus the one in his chest.

"Yeah….." He gave himself a face palm, "I'm such an idiot… and a baby…"

Instead of wearing his forehead protector in his arm, he tied it in his head, "I did make a choice and no matter what…. An Arc never goes back on his words"

With the Clone releasing the shadow clone technique, the original Jaune Arc received all the intel and all the updates he needed. Straight from the front lines too. Right now, there were roughly 28 of the Shadow clones left. It was a total disadvantage, but that's the best part of being a shinobi. You can defy that word and show results. Words never accomplished anything, actions do.

Imagining the fight, Jaune had no other choice but to pull one of his aces in his sleeve to get the job done. He took out Crocea Mors and drew the blade out. But instead of an offensive approach, he set aside the blade for a sec and leveled the shield. With a few tweaks and slight adjustments, the shield transformed.

The shield began to take a number 8 frame, but bigger. It looked like a giant fan of some sort…

"Time for those creatures to have a taste of my ancestor's legendary weapon" The sword transformed as well. From a simple European class weaponry, the blade shrink in length. From a plain view, the sword became a dagger.

"Witness the thousand-year evolution of Uchiha warfare…" The dagger having a pitiful size and length suddenly began to glow, giving a perfect maroon color. To a simpler understanding, the weapon looked like a light saber, "The Chakra blade of Uchiha Kubayashi… Sarubia Tetsujin Bure-do"

 _The Scarlet Sage Blade…_

"The item that reflects the user's determination! Gunbai Uchiwa"

 _Army arrangement fan…_

"Ready Yang?"

The girl turned, while still caught in awe with how different and admittedly, cool, his weapon transformed into, "Y-Yeah… Come on Vomit boy…" she began to pump her fist together sending out flaring shock-waves, eyes turning red with burning flames of adrenaline, "Mama needs to express some rage"

 **Naruto Universe….**

Over the icy mountain of the formerly known as god graveyard, an intense battle just came to an end. The victor, a rogue shinobi who only sought to destroy the world of shinobi jut so he can create a new one. The defeated, a proud shinobi of the Leaf village who wasn't doing well. The stranger clad in a white cloak while bearing red clouds, the person tried to move but can't. The battle was too great and the opponent happened to used psychological warfare.

All the loser could do was to lie in the snow while the storm rages on.

The winner, is just standing a few feet with a disgusted look, "Such a failure… Pity…"

He didn't waisted a second longer, a fight like that won't go unnoticed. Reinforcements will surely come, "Let' me help you with your pain…."

With just a single hand sign, a creature suddenly appeared and popped out of the snow. It was rather small but moves fast, making it hard to track. With its tiny legs and body, it ran next to the winner. Only when it got closer, the loser managed to caught a glance of the creatures red eyes and she couldn't do a thing to stop whatever it was about to do. She was gravely wounded and nearly knocking at death's door.

The miniature creature was now right next to the loser, ready to perform and transfer the technique," One less garbage to deal with" He made his hand sign ' _Ne-Hare-Tatsu-Mi-Saru-Inu-Tori-I-Tora-Hitsuju'_

"I'm certain that your death will surely pissed the _'him'_ off… How exciting"

The victor smiled for the last time, "Deep Black Jutsu…"

* * *

 **Chapter 4 done,**

 **I think by now, you got the hint of who this young leader of the Uchiha Clan is? hehe.**

 **Alright, by this time… I regrettably have to take a few weeks off on writing. I may have 'miraculously' managed to do both writing stories and my thesis together, but I can't do that right now. Not when 'OJT' is in the way. I can't treat it like a joke this time, so I really need to direct my full attention to reality for now. I haven't posted any updates on my other 3 stories because I haven't finished a single chapter…**

 **This story was already planned since last year and the first-4 chapters were already made beforehand.**

 **So… the next update will take a little while but I'll do my best to upload them as soon as I get them all done. Especially for the 'Knights of old remnant' and 'the line between us'. The latest chapter for the 'uncanny wallowed pairs' is almost done; all I need is the beta reader to do her magic XD.**

 **P.S.: I don't know, maybe next chapter? or maybe after that…. ARGH! My head hurts! I need more coffee…. Anyways, Spoiler alert! Another character from the Naruto universe is going to join this story. I just need to find a perfect timing for the character's entrance…**

 **Until then… see ya!**

 **Next Chapter: Divided Alliance**

 **Leave a review, or any thoughts, I'll appreciate it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I still lack the skills and the knowledge on some parts… so please, be gentle (=…=)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Divided Alliance**

To say that Dr. Arthur Watts was surprised is an understatement. Things just couldn't get any better. His plans went like a tsunami wave of change. With just one stone thrown in a sleeping puddle, the ripples did more than rapture the calm state of Remnant. If Cinder is the kind of lady who can make things work in her favor, Watts can do it better. In fact, with Cinder's nefarious plans all ruined, the man now had the opportunity to pick up and do what Cinder failed to do.

Divide humanity.

Sure, it was an ass move to destroy your allies—wait… I got that wrong, what I meant was 'to destroy his rivals'. Cinder wanted to show the queen that she has the means to destroy Beacon and the rest of the Academies. But that takes time, not to mention the amount of effort and the people to do so. Watts offers a more civilized and faster methods to do so. Rather than destroy one school, why not destroy the entire Kingdom? Or better yet, divide the kingdoms so that they can destroy themselves.

The man smiled as the map of Remnant brighten under his glaze. With the Vytal festival all ruined having the Kingdom of Atlas image as the culprit and Vale in constant attack from the Grimm… It was only the matter of time before the rest of his plans follows. Of course, that would only depend if his young 'friend' act the way he needed him to.

A chess game only has two parties, but right now, it has a 3rd party deceitfully lurking in the shadows.

"The Queen made her move…." In his eyes, the map in the table came alive. Every Kingdom came tall and mighty only for it to burn and fall down the same summed height of their egos and corruption.

"Ozpin made his…." with a loud thud, a sharp kunai stabbed the table.

"Now it's your turn to move… Uchiha Clan…" Just before he indulges himself with a glass of whisky, his scroll rang.

He smiled after reading the name of the caller, "Finally, I was beginning to think you ran away with your tail between your legs"

From the other line, a man frowned, _"Keep talking like that to me and I'll show you who's the real person who should be running away"_

With a mocking chuckle, Watts replied, "Enough with your pitiful and empty threats. Have you done what I told you?"

They weren't empty at all, in fact the stranger fought the urge to hunt the doctor down and satisfyingly cut his throat. However, that was impossible, _at the moment_ , he _too_ needed the fool so that he could take his revenge. To let other weakling _people_ , control and order him around left a sour taste in his mouth. Add that boss-lady from before only made it worse. Two people who talks like they are so invisible only made his blood boil. It felt awful and disgusting to his core. But, no matter. It was a game of 'play' or 'be played'. He will be a fool himself if he let this opportunity pass.

With an angry growl, he answered, _"Done… Is there anything else you want me to do for ya!?"_

"Not at the moment. Just make sure you and that little minion of yours are well hidden and rested. There are more to be done…"

" _I expect you to hold your word Dr. Watts… I will be the one to kill that kid"_

"In time, his life will be at your hands…" with that, he ended the call and threw his scroll aside, "Provided that no one else beats you to it" Indeed, it was a game of 'play' or 'be played'… no one really knows who was the real one in charge, much less, the person who really calls the shots…

Was it the Queen?

Was it Ozpin?

Maybe Cinder?

The Uchiha?

Dr. Watts?

Or was it someone else… waiting patiently in the dark, _waiting patiently_ to strike a heavy blow.

"/"

On the other end of that short conversation. A man took a seat next to a crate. Walking back and forth won't help his irritation and frustration go away, "After 3 years… I finally got you… 3 fucking years, you brat…" the man grip his own hands, imaging the moment he runs his fingers to that young lad's neck and chock the life out of him.

"You'll fucking pay for this Jaune… Arc…" For a moment, another stranger came out of the shadows and sat next to him. The girl gave a playful grin which only means that she accomplished her mission. The man smiled back, only to lean closer and give her a passionate kiss a sec later, "Just a little more, neo… Just a little more and we'll be able to kill that Uchiha"

The girl didn't answer, she just cuddled and snug herself to the man's embrace, "Uchiha Daichi… You'll pay for dragging us into this world…"

He settled them both beside a make shift tent that also contained various arsenal. He carefully laid the girl down her own sleeping bag just so she can finally take a rest for the day. But before he joined her, he spared a glance over the object of his own origin. Over the chair that innocently stands on the corner, hangs a small piece of cloth with a metal engraving along with a mask, "I, Roman Torchtwick—" He shook his head bitterly, "No… I, Sazaki Renjie of the Hidden Blood Mist ANBU will take your life in revenge for our fallen brothers…"

* * *

 **Back to the city….**

The local huntsmen of Vale had some trouble. BIG TROUBLE. The dragon is persistent and a really pain in the neck. It was taking its sweet time destroying the City. Like, _seriously_. The damn thing won't land, it just kept on flying over but at the same time, its destroying any structure tall enough for it to ram. At first, its eyes were fixated at Beacon tower but with Qrow, Ozpin and Shisui's efforts, they manage to push it away from the school. _Imagine that._

But that wasn't a good news. It flew over the city!

Over the safe distant, Ivy and Annie watched the joint efforts of the huntsmen and Valean forces to take the damn thing down. They were safely away from the fight while the young generation of Huntsmen stood guard. More of the land type Grimm kept coming. Strangely though, the new wave of creatures seemed to be more predictable. Like _desperately_ predictable. They were ignoring any kind of attack that would divide their numbers, they simply ran towards the school. Of course, they fought anyone who dare to stand in their way but that's the kick. They would only fight when they are being threated or engaged to.

"Mommy! Look! Look! A dragon!" the innocently little Annie pointed towards the City.

"Honey, what did I told you about pointing fingers?"

The child pouted cutely, looking very sorry, "Opsss, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, now why don't we look for daddy and—"

 ***Monstrous roar***

Annie's eyes suddenly widen with a glint of excitement, "Mommy! Daddy is fighting the dragon!"

"He's what!?"

True to the child's words, Ivy turned around to see her husband running like a maniac cross the tall buildings. He dashed like a flying bird using various foot hold on the structures. Shisui was carrying 2 large shuriken with an intent to maximize the use. The only thing is, he can't get a good shot since the target flies too fast. Sure, it was a big target but what's the use of the _size_ if that size can kill you with just one pass?

"Dammit! don't you ever land!?" shouted Shisui. Even when he didn't expect an answer back, someone else did.

"You think that thing will listen to you!? Come on man!" shouted Qrow. From on top of another building, he opened fire using his weapon.

"Hey Qrow! Don't you—oh I don't know… turn into a bird or something!?"

"Changing into one won't help the _shit-uation pal!"_

"That damn thing is one hell of a Grimm! None of our attacks seems to be working here!"

Kyle nod, "It's too big… not to mention that the size of the body meant light weight… how the hell can it even fly!?"

Qrow saw a rocket-dust launcher lying on the ground, "Whoa, todays my lucky day!" He took the weapon and quickly locked on the monster. Sadly, the rocket did hit the target near its right wing, yet it didn't even leave a dent on the damn thing.

"Try and get its attention!" shouted Shisui.

"I already have its attention!" To his surprise, he did. The dragon now locked its gaze on Qrow. It kept on circling the space where it can see him, clearly, running towards close and confined spaces. The monster, for the first time, drop a steep fall only for it to ram its gigantic body against the buildings below.

A second later, the entire housing district got completely erased.

"It's been a while since I went all out. Maybe it's time I show my real power?"

"If you're going to do something, do it now, kyle!" the monster kept its eyes on Qrow. He miraculously came out alive as he ran sideways on a collapse building. He stuck himself beside anything that looks like durable just to make the Grimm Dragon an equal hard time as them.

Well, the goods news… the Grimm was low enough for an opening.

Something that Kyle didn't missed, "Oh, I'll do something, alright…" with a smug smile, shisui began to muster the required chakra he'll need for a certain technique. At first, tiny specs of blue orbs that began to materialize, but a few second later, a stout energy began to illuminate his entire body.

The natural color of the shinobi's Chakra began to turn green.

"Any time now, kyle!" shouted Qrow.

"Yeah, just a little more" Shisui had some trouble or more like difficulty every time he uses his Susanoo since the day he lost his eyes. However, that was not enough to stop him. The Sharingan wasn't the only important possession that defines an Uchiha, to Shisui, it was more than just eyes, "Damn Grimm. Don't ever underestimate an Uchiha!"

With roaring shout, a hollowed man began to materialize into full form, yet only half of the body could only be seen. Its eyes were narrow yet filled with malice to destroy. It's arms and body were covered with spiral armor but shown no weak points. As if it matters when death took a form of a humanoid monster in front of your eyes.

It was at this moment that Shisui was shining in glory of his power…. Also, it was at this moment, that a catchy ringtone suddenly rang, "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU—Oh wait someone's calling"

What?

Qrow snaps after that massive green monster thing suddenly disappears, while Kyle loses focus of the situation, "Really!? Now is the right time to be answering calls?"

"Easy for you to say Qrow, you're not married. The last time I ignored one of Ivy's calls, I was greeted by a frying pan when I came home. Let's just say, it wasn't a pleasing experience…." He held a finger up and signaled a time out….

Again, what?

"Hey honey! I'm a little busy right now, so can you call later?"

Qrow's eyes twitch, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!"

"Uhm, excuse me? Don't you think it's a little rude to be shouting that word while I'm talking to—"

"RUDE!? THERE'S A GRIMM THAT NEEDS KILLING! YOU BASTARD!"

The man ignores the shouts as he turns around, "Yes, I know Honey…. I will…. Is there anything else?... Alright…. Oh don't worry, that was just Qrow….. OH He'll be fine"

"JUST QROW!? FINE!? DAMMIT KYLE! I'M RUNNING FOR MY LIFE HERE, YOU ASSSWHOLE!"

 ***Monstrous roar***

"GODDAMMIT KYLE!"

"Oh he says hi!... Okay, I will…. Give Annie a kiss for me, okay? Bye!"

"KYLE! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

Pocketing her scroll away, she took Annie by her arms and went towards safety. Before she could reach the courtyard, someone called out, "Ms. Ivy!"

"Ms. Goodwitch... It's been a while"

"Yes, 5 years… Did you just come all the way from Patch?"

"Yes… We saw what happened last night…" She gave her a smile, but then it turned serious, "Is the Blonde Uchiha here?"

Glynda expected that not that she was going to hide it from her, "Yes…"

"Where is he?"

"The last time saw him was at the Head master's office. He could be anywhere by now"

"Did you ask which side he is on?"

Before answering, the usually stern professor made sure that the ghost was clear, "He stubbornly stated that he takes no side on this war… We were wondering if you can help us figure out Jaune Arc"

"Me?" Ivy rose an eyebrow. Why her? If anything-else, they should have asked her husband, "I think you should ask Kyle, not me"

"Well we were thinking about it but…" Glynda hesitated for a sec. She was widely known for her stern and on point reasoning but she had every right to feel awkward too.

"Yes?"

Glynda wince, "Don't take his personally but…. We do not entirely trust Mr. kyle—even when he saved you or even despite the things he has done during the Mountain Glenn incident years ago…"

"What? Why?" Ivy remembered that day. The day she first met Shisui… Wait, something clicked now that she thought about it. The Mountain Glenn incident happened 13 years ago. The chaos brought about by large Grimm attack. It was quite similar to Vale right now… She shook her head as a growing theory began to formulate in her head. That can wait.

"The same reason as the people in Remnant fear the name Uchiha… We wanted to ask you since you are the only professor who studied the Clan, their culture, ability. Through and through…" She fixed her glasses as she sighed. This is really stressful, "And you even married one…"

"Oh?... I see…"

"He's normally not the kind of teenager who would—"

Before she can even finish her sentence, numerous consecutive explosions erupted from the northeast direction. She readied er crop fearing that the Grimm got close but… Well, to her surprise, it was Yang Xiao Long seemingly using her monstrous strength and adventurous spirit to deal with the Grimm… Well is was that or Glynda was just used to seeing the blonde wearing that grin all the time.

"There's more where that came from!" She continued to ravage the battle field and pulverize the Grimm that stood in her way. When she said 'rage', that actually meant carnage. What better way to express her _killer_ affection, you might ask? Giving the Grimm a piece of her mind, of course.

"Come here! Mama ain't done yet!" She leaped over an Ursa with undying determination. Her soul felt like burning with adrenaline as if she found a new goal.

Yang felt somewhat refreshed.

With a deadly one-man punch, the Ursa flew over a few steps back only to violently explode. Yang continued her Gatling punches as shots of dust-shells rained over the Grimm. From behind, 4 Beowulf tried to take advantage from a blind spot but they failed as a gush of wind suddenly silenced the entire battlefield.

There was a reason why Jaune wore that old suit of armor. It actually weights a ton. Now I know it's quite too heavy for a guy of his size, but—meh, he managed. He chose those items to train himself. If he sucks at Genjutsu, he needs to increase his stamina and endurance to compensate his effectivity with his combat sufficiency. Thankfully, wearing it all day gave him some muscle and a good frame for combat.

The lad can copy any technique because of the Sharingan, sure it made him sound powerful but it has its faults. He can only deliver about 50% of its full and original power. Well, of course, that depends on the variety of how powerful the jutsu is. If the Jutsu is anywhere below his level, he can do it perfectly and without fail.

Although, Jaune, right now, has limited Jutsu in his arsenal, half of them are barely combat ready. So, in order to level up his game, the Shinobi adapted to the best fighting style he can master in the world of Remnant.

Speed.

Running in near the speed of sound, the blonde tore those Grimm apart. With his chakra blade, it cut like a knife through butter. Black smoke rose to the sky and threatened to block the Sun as the dead bodies of Grimm started to dissolve. But few of the more armored creatures seemed to be proving the quality of their defense. One of them is the Deathstalker.

"Damn… still not enough"

Jaune hissed as he failed to drag the blade across one of its pincer. Manipulating chakra was an easy task, but manipulating it during combat was not, he still lacks the confidence.

He jumped upwards as he evaded the other pincer. He retreated a few meters from the Grimm just to recover the distance between the rest. He needs to think things through… although, that was the least of his concerns.

" **Jaune~~"**

The lad frowned as the voice registered. It stirred a light pinching sensation that clouded his thinking.

" **Jaune~~"**

'Dammit…'

" **Don't be like that…"**

'What is it this time?'

" **I was just curios, why aren't you using my power—our power~~"**

'I don't need to!'

" **Don't need to? From the looks of it, you're in a disadvantage…"**

'I'm not'

" **Why stop?~~ you seem to enjoy the taste of absolute power last night~~"**

'That was the first and will be the last time… I'm going to seek your help'

" **Ohhh~~~ The boy grew balls now, huh?~~ You know you need me, I can feel your soul thirst for blood. I can feel your heart moaning to be pleasured—to satisfy that blood lust!"**

'Shut up!'

" **You cannot out run the truth!"**

'I said shut up!'

" **Come on!~~ Use me~~ Use me~~ Jaune, you know you want to~~"**

'I don't need your power!'

" **Don't you mean 'our' power~~? We make a great team! That Cinder bitch! Remember her!? Is she here!? I… I… I want to see her again! Damn, I want to grope those tits again!"**

'You are one disgusting pervert!'

Due to Jaune's sudden halt, Yang felt something was wrong. He didn't look like he was planning a strategy, he looked like he was suffering from a wound of some sort.

"Jaune!" She called out. Hearing her voice managed to break him from his trance. She ran towards him… though oddly, she seemed to be running in slow motion as the last rays of the sunlight illuminated her like an angel. The Goldilocks's hair swayed gracefully in the air, her eyes sparkled like stars, her lips shined so irresistibly kissable. Yang glisten like a goddess because she was covered with sweat… and… and…. Damn, her boobs jiggles and—.

'Goddammit Yang!'

" **Oh~~ who's this?~~~"** the voice cooed, it seemed to be interested at the female.

'You stay away from her and keep your dirty mind to yourself!'

" **Oh~~ she will do, mind if we change seats for a sec?"**

'Don't you even dare— 'Jaune got silenced as a scourging headache began to devour his head. He struggled to stand as the pain grew even more and more. He knelt at the ground as he desperately fought the sensation that erupted. The lad shut his _right_ eye as his Sharingan began to shift into his Mangekyou.

" **Come on~~ don't be a kill joy~~ I just wanna feel those tits~~"**

'Yo-You stay away from Yang!'

" **And what makes you think you can keep me from doing what I want?"**

'This… This body is not yours!'

" **It belongs us! You piece of shit! Now move aside!"**

'No!'

Jaune fought with all the will he had and rights to his own body. He will not let 'him' take control today. Last night was a one-time deal. Never again, will he use both of his Mangekyou Sharingan. Of all the special ability an Uchiha can possess, why does he have possibly—The worst power, ever!

" **Damn you!"**

'This body is mine!'

" **It's our body!"**

'You just want to use me and kill everyone! This bloodthirst is yours not mine!

" **Oh~~ really?"**

'You—'

" **Do I need to remind you again what you did back then!? What you did to the people of that Village!?"**

'Shut up!'

" **You killed them! All of them! So, I'll ask again…. Why stop now?"**

'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!'

" **I still remember that day, actually, I still remember those faces you slaughtered! All because you were so afraid to be cast out by Uchiha Hame and the rest of the Uchiha of this world!"**

Images of horrified faces, dead, in pain, some old… some younger, began to flash across his mind giving no aid at his current predicament, 'N-no!'

" **YES! '** _ **Lying won't do you any good'**_ **Ring any bells? Remember Watts? Remember how he—"**

'SHUT UP!'

The voice knew the greatest weakness Jaune had in his very existence and he always used that to get what he wants, _always_ **, "Ha! Just give up! This body belongs to me too and I have the equal rights to use it however I want!"**

Before he even loses the grip over his body, another voice rang, "Jaune! What the hell is the matter with you!? Why did you stop all of a sudden!?" It was Yang in all of her glory. She ran pass him as she took turn towards the Grimm that was about to attack him.

The mere sight of her in combat, giving her best meant so much for Jaune. The same goes to all of his friends. She didn't possess any forms of Shinobi talents nor skills…. But here she is. Giving her all to protect those that matters to her the most, 'T-that's… right… I won't need your help'

Jaune snaps back to his full mental grip. The voice lost all the hold he had on the body. 'He' seemed to be being pulled back towards the dark side of Jaune's consciousness. Locked again, behind unending iron bars that stretches as far as the eye can see and separates the light from the dark, **"What!? Don't be a fool! You—"**

'And I don't need _your_ Mangekyou Sharingan… I'll use mine…"

" **Jaune Arc! You are weak! You hear me!? YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME!"**

'I know…"

" **SEE! THEN—"**

'But I have my friends… I have people I can rely on… Like Yang…'

With his resolve and mentality steady and firm. Jaune rose anew, "The darkness ends here…"

" **Don't be a fool…. Darkness will always be here… Your heart is filled with it like an eternal abyss… You'll be sorry for locking me here, Jaune Arc…. You will come and crawling back to me… One day Jaune, one day…"**

The lad smiled internally as he gave himself a pat on the shoulder, to him, comfort was all he can give to himself for the moment, 'Well then… until that day comes…. Sleep… fall into an eternal slumber like death…. _Uchiha Daichi_ …'

With a _Hitsuji_ hand sign, a giant Shuriken popped, "Yang! Jump! Now!"

The girl got surprised but then turned his way only to nod and Jump out of the way. With brute strength alone, Jaune threw the single weapon at the Grimm and later did a 3-hand sign jutsu, "Shuriken Kagebunshin!"

That single star shaped killing weapon suddenly multiplied into a 2 dozen copies and brought so much death along its trajectory. The Grimm howled and roared in pain as most of them were immobilized by the attack. It shreds any pitiful targets like papers. However, things weren't over yet. In three years—or two years— Jaune had a lot of time to himself. He used this gap to gather what he can to improve and get himself ready for god knows what. One of them is the part where he created an incredible number of Ninja weaponry, one of his favorite is the making of the 'explosive tags'.

"Rain like hell!"

With another _Hitsuji_ sign, those shuriken suddenly broke into papers which rained all over the battlefield…

 ***Kaboom***

The damage was devastating. It was so massive and wide spread, it stopped everyone from their tracks as they all turned towards the cause that seemed to silenced all other sources of noise.

Of course, that attack won't leave any friendly fire unaccounted for. Before those shrapnel and other explosion reached Glynda and the rest, 5 of Jaune's Shadow Clone magically aligned themselves and protected the rest of the students. Inhaling deep, they made their hand signs.

"Suiton! Water wall Jutsu!"

Filling the air with moisture combined with heated explosions, it began to rain. The clones succeeded at their task, the students were safe but it took all of their remaining chakra, ultimately, they disappeared.

Glynda and Ivy watched carefully and scanned the total coverage of that attack. No even the smallest Grimm survived the explosion. The mixed stench of explosive residue and Grimm decaying bodies filled the air and began to rose.

"Professor Goodwitch!" not too far from them, jumping out of the smog like shroud, Yang came running. Surprisingly, Jaune was with her.

"Is everybody alright? Is the Grimm cleared out?"

Cleared out? After what just happened, they were certainly got cleared out. But to whom does this victory goes to? The students just witness a live demonstration of what Jaune Arc can really do. Again! As if last night wasn't enough. However, judging from their eyes alone, eyes that reflected fear and horror, the students began to mass ill feelings and ideas towards the Jaune.

Was it jealousy? Hatred? Or maybe Fear?

She wasn't sure of it but she is indeed certain of one thing. They were all confused of who's the real enemy and who's ally.

To calmly assert things, she thought give the win to the students. After all, they did protect and kept the perimeter safe with all of their might as Hunters, "We and the rest of the students are making significant advances. Most of the Grimm are being dealt with but the Grimm from the West side tends to be strong and quite persistent…"

Ivy interrupted for a sec, "Oh we cleared that out" her smile grew with honesty. Well, she is an experienced maiden after all. It was practically a piece of cake.

"Very well…" She turns to her _other_ student, "Mr. Arc… I was under the impression that you are on—"

"No one's side…" He gave a weak shrug, "Yet"

Glynda spared a glance over to Ivy, indicating her point earlier. The motherly figure saw the meaning with just the tone of his words. He was serious, "I see"

"I will fight off the Grimm… but that doesn't mean I'll join your super-secret boy band…. No offense"

"None taken…" Ivy's smile brightens and wave a silly hand.

Annie peaked from her shoulder, "Mommy? Who's that guy?"

"Oh him? Deary, that's Daddy's brother... I guess you can call him your Uncle"

"Really!?" She looked at him in excitement, but then that smile died, "But…. He looks dumb"

Yang cooed and gestured a thumbs up, "Ya got that right kid! This dork is the—"

"Yang!" Jaune shot a comical glare at her.

"…."

Wait, did Jaune heard. That. Right!?

Uncle!?

"Wait just hold on a minute! Uncle? Is she—Are you—Are they—"

"Mr. Arc!" Her snappy tone got all their attention. "No, Mr. Daichi… Please do practice caution with your words…" Glynda fixed her glasses but as soon as the glint of reflection were gone… Her eyes showed a stern cold glare. It was way different from her usual ones when dealing with the other students from before, "We don't want to deal with more information slipping about, do we?… especially with your rather grand intervention last night… I sincerely hope that this will be the last time for such a thing to happen…"

Jaune tilted his head in confusion. With a secret war of this scale? That was impossible. If Cinder used the Grimm and the White Fang to bring the end of all Vale to a certain level of near extinction. Always expect great fights and somewhat costly renovation bill. After all, this is a war, goddammit! And Jaune is no stranger to wars, not to mention the amount of fatalities or bodies it can leave behind, "Yeah…"

"Good" She turned to Yang, "Ms. Xiao Long, may I ask? Where is your team? And yours Mr. Arc?"

"The last time I saw them, they were at the dorm but I'm sure they're out here somewhere fighting the Grimm" She turned to Jaune, "They are—"

 ***Monstrous roar***

Jaune was cut off when that roar was louder than any of its previous ones. Everyone turned towards the City…

"What the hell is that?"

That Grimm Dragon from earlier that nearly killed Qrow and Shisui… looked like its desperately flying away upwards. It frantically flapped its wings as is dragged its body's weight. Jaune and Ivy spotted the cause. Something seems to be causing the Grimm to act that way, a few seconds later, they were right.

The Dragon's body began to deform, like some sort of internal combustion that forced the body to gruesomely inflate. The sigh almost cause every stomach in Vale to turn and puke what little contents they had. It was 100% disgusting, I assure you.

"Honey!"

Ivy turned towards her right. She saw her husband giving Qrow a hand which wasn't a surprise at all. Shisui is known for his teleportation Jutsu, "What happened? Did you do something to that thing?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, I don't know what's happening actually" well, he _is_ blind.

The man turned to Qrow, the drunkard looked like he's having a nausea, "We don't know what happened. It just suddenly went crazy and struggled like a maniac"

"Something's wrong…" Jaune studied the event… there is some kind of energy that appeared in the air and it began to converged on the Grimm. He activated his sharingan and studied for the flow of natural energy, namely Chakra. _The Grimm seems to be absorbing the energy but that is impossible! That thing… that is a 'Grimm' it does not have any—Wait… what the hell!?_

The monster screamed for the last time. The Dragon frame finally disappeared as it completely transformed into a gigantic black sphere. But Jaune focused his sigh on the center of that sphere.

' _Is…. Is that a…. A Human? A person?'_ the lad frowned in disbelief. There is a person inside of that thing and that was the least of problem…. That person seemed to be a human… A Human that possess a strong Chakra!

' _What is going on!? How did—'_ Jaune snaps from his observation as the Sphere that quickly gained size suddenly—in an instant—shrunk then ultimately disappears!

Falling from the sky… a body… a female with long hair seems to be having trouble gliding herself. The stranger had a dead fall!

' _Dammit!'_ Jaune bit his thumb. There was no time to think about the 'what' and 'how'. Someone is in trouble and from the looks of it, she wasn't faking it.

"Summoning technique!" As shouted, Jaune used one of his contracts. With a cloud of smoke, a large bird suddenly emerges, fanning its wings. Its size is almost 3 times larger than an average human. The form looked like a Griffon but not like the Grimm. It was crimson red with a hint of white along it's feathers. He jumped onboard and ignored the calls of everyone. The bird flew like bullhead, fast and strong.

' _Goddammit! Please! Please Make it!'_

With near speeds of a sonic boom, the Griffon flew on a steep drop. Trying to match the speed of the falling stranger. If that person hits the water in a dead fall. Two things could happen… With 99% certainty, the stranger will die. The remaining 1% means a miracle, she'll survive to live another day. With just a few meters off the water-like floor, Jaune reached for her hand and managed to drag her to his side while he braces himself for impact. The summoned Griffon spread its wings as it drags the speed and velocity to an absolute halt or at lease curve its way to avoid hitting the water.

With Jaune's pure luck, the Griffon made it. It miraculously splashes its escape on a thin water line before it flew again to gain altitude. Jaune sighed in relief. He gave a gentle pat and brush on the Griffon's head as he expresses his thanks.

He smiled "Good job" The creature snored in a happy tone as it continues to fly.

But then Jaune turned towards the stranger lying on his arms with some concerns. First, it was a girl. Second, she's covered with wounds. Few of them were bruises but mostly of them were deeps cuts and no doubt meant to target and damage the human vital organs. The blonde frowned in confusion again. These wounds are no ordinary wounds. It was brought about by a Shinobi.

Anyway, the cloaked was covered with blood which also suggested that she was suffering an extensive blood lost, "Hey!" Jaune gently shook her awake, "What's your name!"

The girl stirred for a moment but it was obvious that she struggles to move even her head, "W-wh…. Ar.." she suddenly coughs blood.

The blonde took some of the emergency supplies he had in his duffle bag. He forces a small pill on her mouth as he gave support on her jaw to chew the medicine, "She lost too much blood already…. I hope this blood pill works" in a full minute or two, the girl half-opened her eyes and Jaune saw them…. they were empty.

"My name is Jaune Arc! What happened to you!? What's your name!?" the girl seemed to have heard his voice, despite the rushing winds, but before he heard any answer, Jaune saw an emblem on her collar. And his eyes went wide like never before.

"S… S-sa… ra…. Da… Uchi….a"

* * *

 **Chapter 5 done,**

 **There were a lot of Uchiha Sarada Fan art from all over the net…. Sooo, I had some hard time on where to base the 'Sarada' in this story. I did some research starting from 'pinterest', 'daviant art', 'google' and 'tumblr'… it turns out, there's too much! But! Don't worry, I actually found an interesting base for you all. I used the Uchiha Sarada from yukihyo'dot'tumblr'dot'com (So the credit goes to her or him). I had to check everything out, starting from the age, height, and maturity (I think) just to get a good image for her in this story.**

 **Until then… see ya!**

 **Next Chapter: The difference**

 **Leave a review, or any thoughts, I'll appreciate it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah… that happen… hehe**

 **So, I don't know if the last chapter was a good one or not, honestly. Mind telling this novice writer what went wrong or what went right?**

 **P.S.: I still lack the skills and the knowledge on some parts… so please, be gentle (=…=)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The difference**

At this point, the entire student body no longer cared about 'what happened' and 'who's who'. Let's just say things went sideways before insanity got an opportunity to influenced them to go crazy.

Starting with the most basic of facts… the Grimm stopped coming.

Like, really. As if by 'magic', as usual, the hell-spawn creatures suddenly stopped attacking. Of course, that's a good news—well, despite using the word 'magic' to describe it. Still, the students are not stupid to believe that. Hell—Even Cardin Winchester doubts it! Him! Can you believe that?

After another week, the Kingdom of Vale—as the tabloids said—miraculously survived the chaos. They repeatedly said that the Kingdom have endured another test that challenged their strength as an independent 'nation'. The news about the chaos was strictly controlled, filtered and sorted just to make sure that things works in the Council's favor.

Yes, you heard that right.

The group of rich and mighty people of the Kingdom who ruled the sovereignty of the Vale, controlled all. They even made themselves sound like the real heroes! When they declared Martial law, they immediately became like rock stars.

Why? Oh, it was simple, really.

First of all, they renounced any tales about an 'Uchiha' participating on the chaos. They said, it was some new technology Vale had developed for serious border defense.

Second, the council made it clear that it was the 'White Fang' who initiated the attack. They even displayed the dead bodies and took pictures of their emblem and uniforms.

Third, they kept their mouth shut about Atlas's involvement, especially about their droids causing half of the destruction.

Lastly, the Shit-lords saved the day….

They kept this news up and played it on a loop in every radio and TV channel there is. Of course, the people didn't really know what happened or the true story behind it. So, they just believed whatever propaganda the liars gave and said. And they loved it. The people felt secured. They felt strong. They felt invincible.

The media even edited some parts and made it looked like the Valean Army were the ones who killed all the Grimm. Especially that big-ass Dragon Grimm!

The real heroes behind the tragedy felt offended but no matter what protest they tried to raise, they were being silenced by the Council. Even the young hunters felt cheated. They were the ones who fought in the front lines! They risked their lives! They deserved to praised, to be acknowledged! And most of all, they deserved to be thanked. But noooo, they were ignored and pushed aside as the 'shit-lords' took the stage.

But anyway, at least the Head master gave them an entire week to rest. That means 5 days of day-off from school, combat and other stuff.

Speaking of which, it's been a week since the attack. Most of the Teams, especially the higher years began to circulate rumors already. Even the transfer students didn't ignore the stories. Stories about a certain first year who is both a liar and a traitor.

Any further attempt on discussing the person's name failed. Any attempts on questioning the person directly went in vain. Any rumors that tells of fake tales or lies were quickly put to a stop.

Why? Because Phyrra Nikos said so.

The Spartan woman didn't like these methods on destroying Jaune's image. She knew about bullying but this has gone way out of line. The goddess of victory may be a kind and understanding person... but not today.

"Jaune is not a monster!" shouted Pyrrha. The silence in the school library got disturb as the girl made sure to implant those words to the guy who dared to test her hearing. Apparently, some of the second years tried to talk bad about the blonde and she happened to have heard their little discussion. _She_ slammed the guy against the wall with little effort but the wall still cracked away. The idiot dared not to look at her straight in the eyes. They were scary, she was like a vicious wolf that was about to feast on him.

"H-Hey! I—I'm sorry! Okay!? I take it back!" his friends tried to help but they were still busy trying to stand as fear took hold of their legs. Pyrrha is currently in beast-mode.

Hearing the commotion, Nora quickly ran to her friend, "Pyrrha! Stop! You're hurting the guy!"

"He said, Jaune was a monster!" her grip got a lot tighter around his uniform's collar.

The guy almost cried, "I said I was sorry okay!? I didn't mean it!" an obvious plea of a coward.

"You heard him! Now please! Calm down!" Nora tried to infect the Spartan woman some positive vibes as she smiled at her. She gave a comforting gesture as the ginger girl hugged and pulled her away, "Pyrrha please… this isn't like you…" The girl wouldn't move. Gods she was strong. So, Nora thought of a way, but can she even muster to say it?

Well, she is Nora Valkyrie, she'll freely say her mind out, "What would Jaune say?"

Indeed, what would the most important person in Pyrrha's life would say? The one person who treated her like a normal girl. The one person she was ready to lay her own life for. What would he say? The Pyrrha right now is not the Pyrrha he knew. Would he shout at her? Or calm her down? Better yet, will he be disappointed at her?

"…" that seemed to have work.

Pyrrha's eyes widen as the sudden realization came in like a flood. She finally let's go of the idiot but before the guy managed to run for his life, the Spartan gave some 'friendly' words of advice, "If I hear another lie or rumor about Jaune coming from your mouth… I will personally seek you and send you to the infirmary for good"

Whoa…

The rest of the bystanders quickly looked away as the girl turned around and made sure to send the exact same message through her glares. That seems to do the trick.

Nora tried to talked to her, "Pyrrha, please… You need to take some rest!" The sleepless eyes were enough evidence to that.

"I'm fine Nora. They just happened to be—"

Nora leaned forward almost face to face, "No! You. Are. Not. Fine!"

The Spartan is under a lot of stress that was reinforced by frustrations, "Well, I'll be fine when I see Jaune! I can't rest not knowing if he's safe!"

Nora raised her hands in the air, "He's our leader! A badass leader! He's okay!"

"How can you even say that!? We don't even know where he is! Not even the truth about him! Even the Professors won't say a word about him!"

That was the hard truth. And as much as she wanted to blame the Council for it… it wasn't their fault… alone. Jaune Arc was announced missing since the night of the attack. At least, that was what agreed to tell by the top brass. The Head master voted for Jaune to continue his career as a Hunter but even the kid went with the decision. A decision, Ozpin had to honor until things cools down.

Or maybe until when the status quo changes.

Before Nora could say another word, a toddler appeared and gave a shush gesture, "Shhsss, Ladies please! I'm reading a story book here. Can you please be quiet?" Little Annie pouted cutely as she acted irritated like an adult. She immediately rushed to the farthest table and continued her reading.

Somehow, it managed to cool the tension, "A kid?" asked Nora.

The two ladies got confused. What is a 5-year-old kid doing here in Beacon?

To answer their question, Ivy popped out of a bookshelf and approached them, "Sorry about that. Annie easily gets angry when someone interrupts her reading" The kid seems to ignore them entirely and went back to her book.

"Not to sound rude but…" Pyrrha eyed the woman from head to toe. She didn't look like a professor or someone who has a government/military rank. Ivy looked like a civilian, a stunning civilian, "Who are you?"

"Oh me? I'm just a housewife" Ivy gesture a silly hand.

Before the conversation continued, someone called out. Judging from the loud and carefree voice alone, it had to be Yang, "Sup girls!" the three turned towards the door. The local bombshell blonde entered the room along with her team.

"Yang?"

"Hi Pyrrha!" She tried to smile but she failed miserably, the girl looks somewhat nervous over something, "Look, sorry if I…" She tried to formulate the words or at least force them out, but can't. That gained her an elbow from Ruby and a look that says _'spill the beans already'_ , "Come on, Yang!" hissed by the cookie monster. Yang, turned to her partner, Blake—who at the time—surprisingly kept quiet. The look on her eyes assured the blond that there is no salvation here even if she attempts to. For a change, she wanted to know as well.

On the other end, Pyrrha wasn't in a good mood to play a guessing game, but something tells her there is something very important that she needs to know. Like, about _Jaune_. Like right now, "What is going on?" she asked, her voices sounded no mercy.

Weiss crossed her arms and shot an icy glare at Yang, "Go ahead, Yang. Tell her"

The blond wanted to do a fake laughed but failed when Pyrrha's glares focused on her. Beads of sweat began to appear, "I have something to tell you guys…"

"What is it?" asked Nora.

"But before I tell you guys!" She turned to Ivy for help but Ruby saw the expression, "Oh no you're not!" She blocked her view and eyed her, "Yang, you told us you know something about Jaune. As the leader of this team— _Our_ team! I command you to spill it!" with a wave of her red cloak, Ruby stood on top of a table giving an iconic posture of a commander… With that commotion, the scene got serious as the air stirred deadly. Have they forgotten that there were other students present in the Library?

Every pair of eyes turned her way. Feeling the pressure, Yang had no other choice. The stares and glares almost choked her to death. Would she, do it? Sure, her friends needed to know everything about Jaune because he is the team leader of JNPR. Because he was a close of friend of RWBY but was she willing to tell his story herself? A part of Yang wanted to so that rumors about him would finally stop. But the other part of her didn't because it was his story, his own life and identity. He should be the one to tell it all, not her.

However, looking into Pyrrha's eyes once more made her doubts burn away. There was anger, a lot of anger in those green orbs… but only because those were originally concerning emotions that twirl and tangled up because of vomit-boy's absences. Then, with a split second, a flash of Jaune's scar. The Scars on his chest and probably the scar in his heart that is a part of him, forever… gave her the final push.

' _Jaune doesn't need to be alone… I… I need to do this for him too'_

But she knows better. Deep inside, in that small and probably the farthest corner of her heart. She just doesn't want to lose Jaune too.

' _Do… Do it… For him'_

With lilac turning red, she pulled a chair and sat angrily, "Alright! Fine! Jaune is safe and he happens to be someone else. He' real name is Daichi. There! Are you happy now!?"

"…."

That silenced meant only two things. They either got dumbstruck or thought that Yang got the nerve to joke around.

"Stop playing games already!" to everyone's surprise, it was Weiss who shouted first while the rest of the student body followed, "YEAH!"

 ***Books Slams on the table***

Dear little Annie pouted angrily, she lost what little patience she had, "Argh! Mommy! This school is so noisy!"

* * *

 **Down in the basement…**

"How the hell did this happen?" back in the room where he was once locked up into, Jaune had the luxury of space, the lad walks around in circles to his heart's content. But walking in phases didn't helped the situation. A hand reached for the lad and forced him to seat down.

"Would it help if I told how many times you said that since last week?"

Jaune scoffed at the joke, "Look, solving how this girl arrived here could give us some clues on how to return to our real world!"

Feeling tired and all, Shisui sat next to him. His senses focused on the stranger that was still fast asleep and recovering on the bed. Ever since this mystery girl came out of that Grimm, Jaune hasn't left her side. All this week, he had spent night and day observing her… to help her recover. It sounds a little romantic but it was not, "The only clue we got is that she used that forbidden technique and ended up here"

"I know but—"

"Jaune… Like it or not, we're stuck here" The lad didn't answer anymore. He hates how blunt Shisui gets when he—himself always tried to avoid the obvious.

The teen could only sigh in defeat, "But… what if we can…" He looked to his brother but the person's face did not display any hints of doubts or wanting either, "Don't you think I've gone up that road and asked the same questions? Jaune, I married a professor who specializes in quantum dimension theories and dust properties. Hell, she even studied our bloodline and the way of the Shinobi. She is Remnant's leading expert on the powers of the Sharingan"

"So, what happened? Did she figure something out? Did—"

"We both reached the same conclusion. _We_ cannot return to our own world. No matter which angle, no matter which way, no matter what we do… We cannot change the fact, we are staying here forever. That technique is a one-way trip"

"But are you sure!?"

The man sighed, "Look, even if there is a way, Jaune... I cannot leave this world"

"But why!? Don't you think the Clan is worried about you! Itachi! Izumi! The village could be in danger!"

Shisui simply smiled, "No…" Seeing his reaction, Jaune got speechless, "I do admit, I am curios…" the man continued, "I cannot stop the nagging in my heart to know what became of the Clan and the Village. But like an old leaf, we just have to leave the tree so that the future generation can have a shot—to bloom. We are Shinobi, Daichi. We endure so much to achieve our goals…" He encircled his arm around the lad's neck and dragged him into a hug, "And my goal is to take care of my family"

"F-family?" the lad struggled to be freed, "Wait! you never told me you had a family! You have a child and a wife!"

The guy only laughed as Jaune waited for his response. Oddly, the pat on the shoulder shisui gave him an assured honesty, "Like what I said, Jaune. I have a goal. When I arrived here on Remnant. I was just as lost as you were. I didn't know what to do and where to go… That was until I met Ivy. She's an incredible woman, mind you. I have never met someone like her from before. Despite our differences and origins, she accepted me for what I am and what I was. She helped me in more than one way"

The guy began to radiate rays of hearts as he reminisced the days. Jaune felt awkward, "Yeah… I can tell"

"Hehehe… Look, I'm not saying that you should forget the Village or any of our friends from back home. What I'm trying to say is… Don't lose yourself in the past. You have every right to move forward and move on. I had a village, then. Now, I have a family"

"B-but my team! Tenchi and Mitsuki! Their—"

"Don't you have your own team here? Team JNPR?"

"…"

The name almost sounded foreign to him if it wasn't for the 'j' part. He lowered his head and gripped his hands together.

"See, your so focused at your old team that you have forgotten your present team, right here"

He felt ashamed of himself. Didn't he promised to protect his friends no matter what? Was that all talk? Wait, going home… Where the hell did this came from? Since when was the last time he remembered or thought about going home? Jaune glances at the sleeping stranger…

Oh, that's right, "But this is—"

"Was Jaune Arc nothing but a made-up name? A phantom? A Mask? A Lie? To them, Diachi… Jaune Arc is real. Jaune Arc is a friend. Jaune Arc is their leader. Jaune Arc is Vomit-boy"

The blonde winced at the name as always, "S-shut up!"

"Hhehe sorry… But! Daichi… To them, Jaune Arc is Family"

* * *

 **School Library….**

"JAUNE-JAUNE IS NOT REALLY JAUNE-JAUNE!?" Thank you, Nora, for shouting that out.

"He's real name is Daichi!?" Thank you, Weiss, for saying the name out loud as well.

"He's from another world!?" Wasn't it obvious already, Blake?

The only ones who calmed themselves down as they absorbed the sudden revelations were Pyrrha and Ren while the youngest of the group tried to hide her drool. She was the one girl who tried to suppress the sudden urge to do a one-man search party for her blonde-guy friend, "He's a real ninja!?" Ruby's eyes innocently sparkled like disco balls. Imagining the number of weapons Jaune could have potentially be hiding all this time.

It made her hype.

But the shock could only last so much as Yang continued, "Jaune did his best to adapt to our world—To us. He did his best to achieve a normal life despite the differences of the life styles of both worlds" Yang calmed down as her voice sounded sad rather than happy, "Jaune grew in an environment—" She shook her head when she realized that it was the wrong words to describe it, "He grew in a place where War is a common thing. Although there is a Village where he is a part of and a clan… It was not a place he can call 'home'… He was alone…"

For some reason, they all felt hurt. Even Weiss felt her heart stopped, "But! His family!"

"He had a Clan…"

' _A clan that didn't want him'_ Yang regrettably shook her head once more, "He didn't have a family…"

Nora followed, "Sisters! Didn't he say that he has, like—7 sisters!"

"A lie…"

"Then!—"

With a slightly elevated voice, Lilac went red again despite the control she tried to muster up, "You don't get it! Everything was a lie… Jaune lied to us…" She stopped for a sec just to make sure not to entangle herself with her own emotion, "But" she quickly fires back, "He didn't do it because he was running away. He didn't lie at us because he was some spy… He did it because he wanted to start over… to have an actual life!"

Blake decided to say something, "But he still hid those things from us… he—"

Ren was the one to answer that, "Would you dare to tell those memories that hurt you the most? Again and again, even now?"

"…"

Nora knew just how it feels to live a life under those 'kinds' of conditions. The same goes to Ren. They were survivors.

Weiss had possibly the worse parents despite the family fortune.

Ruby lost her mother.

Yang's Mom left her as well.

While Pyrrha… she was clueless. She didn't know how to live normally or better yet socialize with real friends despite her fame.

Blake suffered a difficult childhood because she was a Faunus.

Yang nod in agreement and continued, "Blake… You were in the same situation once. You didn't tell us about the whole white fang, about who you were and the goal you fought for, before" the cat person could only look away as the guilt and shame ate her.

"Each of us had our own problems, fears, mistakes and monsters…. But when I heard the truth about Jaune straight from Mr. Kyle and him…. I can't even begin to imagine the struggle—The life he suffered…"

Silences…

Nothing came out next… no one dared to say a word. The library felt like empty. One can even hear a pin drop. Pyrrha couldn't fought the tears back as she finally brakes down. Nora held her tightly while Ren placed a hand to calm her down. Ruby tried to hide hers using her hood. Both Weiss and Blake were tough but their heart ached with the just words alone.

"Jaune… People called him monster… Why? Because he was so different? Because he was from another world?"

She looked at the other students who were judging the teen a moment ago. Each of them displayed regret and guilty, if not, they were just plain confused, "He is not a monster. I saw him after the night when everything started… I saw his wounds… I saw his scar… I saw his tears… I held his hands, rough with cuts and mixed with blood… Jaune is not a monster…" this time, it was now her own tears that fell and trailed down her cheeks.

"He fought the Grimm and did the impossible. He saved lives in risk of his own. He discarded the lie he had lived for the longest time to protect all of us. We all owe him"

* * *

 **Basement….**

"So, what can you make out of her?"

"Well, for starters…" As if some kind of terrible punch line, Jaune winced at the sigh. He couldn't believe his eyes when a mark appeared on her forehead on the third day of her recovery. At first, he thought that it was some kind of tattoo but the pin point chakra wasn't lying.

It has to be it, "She has the Byakugou…"

"WHAT!?"

Jaune's reaction was a mixed of frustration and surprise… actually, it was more of the former, "Yeah…"

"Are you certain? I mean, 'are' you really sure!?"

"Would you like me to pluck out my own eyes and give it to you? Big brother… she has the same Chakra building up in her… I'm sure of it. This girl has to be related to Tsunade" His face suddenly turned sour at the mention of the name. That person only gave him nightmares. He suddenly got an urge to hide his money elsewhere.

"The Byakugou… And here I thought, you were going to be the last odd person I'll meet on Remnant!"

"Same here…"

 ***Fist bump***

"Anyway… anything else?"

"She has black hair, red eye glasses, age… I'd guess around 17 or 16? Also, she seems to be keen into medical ninjutsu"

"How so?"

"Well the wounds especially the fatal ones she had when she came here are all gone. I've watched her night and day and I'm sure those cuts disappeared on the 3rd day. The exact day the Byakogou appeared..." Jaune took out her duffle bag and looked at the content, "She has the basic supplies. Scrolls, Meds, shuriken, kunai… and a journal…" the lad tried to read the letters but they seem to be scrambled in a format and writing that was new for him.

Oh wait, something fell on the floor…

Jaune picked the item and studied it. No doubt it was a picture of her team in their younger days. There she was in the middle of the mixed up who look annoyed with the person on her left. It was a blonde boy that looked like trouble …. On the Right, there was a white haired teen. Lastly, Jaune is sure that the tall man behind them has to be their teacher. He looked like a Genin despite the jacket looking differently. The man had a blue scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Anything else?"

"She has a Uchiha symbol on her clothes, she has a forehead protector of the Hidden leaf…"

" _Anything else?"_

Jaune sigh in frustration, "If you want specifics then why don't you just ask?"

"Your such an amateur…"

"Excuse me!?" the idiot felt offended.

If the guy had his eyes, he would've shot him a taunting look. But the man didn't have any choice, he crossed his arms and leaned next at the bed, "You only saw and noticed the physical stuff?"

"What? You want me to observe her soul or something?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm a shinobi, Shisui. I don't do supernatu—"

"Look at her soul…"

"…"

"This sudden silence tells me you still don't get what I mean…"

Jaune twitched an eye, "Pretty much…."

 ***SIGH***

"First off, take a look at her using your sharingan… What I meant is her Chakra flow… tell me, is there something out of the ordinary?"

The idiot did as told, "No…" The girl's Chakra flow didn't change at all. It flowed normally and focused at the center of her forehead, "Like I said, it just—" something clicked. Jaune rubs his eyes and focused on the 'flow' of the Chakra itself…

"Ever noticed a strange energy?" asked Shisui.

Putting his mind into it, there is a strange phenomenon. Chakra are focused and created through natural characteristics of a person or a life form. It always based—The dead-center—on the body and flows throughout the rest of the limbs, not the forehead.

"What is that?"

"Finally, now, what do you see?"

"The Chakra seems to be…." He frowned in confusion, this didn't make any sense, "Everything is messed up!"

"It took you 5 days to notice that huh?"

Again, it offended the idiot, "Just tell me what's wrong! What the hell is happening!?"

"There's a Genjutsu, a strong Genjutsu enough to bound the consciousness out of the body… In understanding, the stranger before us is not 'exactly' sleeping"

"What do you mean?"

"Being blind has its perks, Jaune. You may have never noticed it but this girl is powerful. Her Chakra goes beyond me"

' _It levels yours in understanding'_ Shisui couldn't believe it. The size of the Genjutsu casted by this girl nearly parallels with his at a level of difficulty. However, it wasn't a new technique for him. If he remembers right, the Yamanaka Clan possess these kinds of mind techniques.

In order to secure an information even in death…

"The caster uses the Technique that binds the brain—the mind—out of the physical body. It seals the last memories of the caster for another 72 hours after the activation. If the person dies, the information is temporary locked safe and secured. But if that information is not transferred into a special kind of scroll or to another person within the limited time... The technique dispels and the information is gone forever. Right now, the girl isn't exactly dead so the technique never came undid" He could always undo the Jutsu but there was a little concern if he did it now.

So before doing just that, Shisui laid some theories which he was certain about something. She was trapped in that state, a state of her own doing. If she has the Byakugou then her wounds probably healed her back to life, to her normal self. Regardless of the wounds she received in combat. To support that, the Chakra he felt was without doubt, resonates with Daichi. Perhaps that's the reason why Jaune never felt it at all.

"There's a gigantic sphere, maybe a half a kilometer in radius. The reason you never saw or felt it is because you're already inside of that Sphere, you never left her side… and at its center… is this girl…"

That was an absurd at least to the idiot. He didn't try and understand the idea behind it. Well, the blonde does suck at Genjutsu so that didn't come as a surprise at all, "What kind of a Genjutsu is that? A Technique that can only be casted to the user?"

"It's a secret technique of the Yamanaka Clan… Astral Reaper Mind Binding Jutsu" The man made his 'release-hand sign' "Whoever this girl is, she's one hell of a desperate Shinobi to even use a forbidden Jutsu, just like that"

"Whoa! Hey wait! what are you doing!?" out of nowhere, the room went super silence, near -8 octaves. In a sense, it was deafening. The entire space of that sphere became like a vacuum for a whole 5 seconds. For a normal person, that was enough to cause some serious psychological problems.

Jaune felt like puking. The sensation made him feel like he was drowning at the bottom of the ocean. The dark, cold and unforgiving abyss engulfed him. Something that he never liked to experience ever again.

But that wasn't the concern here. He tried to steady his stances as his legs began to feel like jelly. However, in the verge of collapses, aloud gasped sounded off. Uchiha Sarada finally woke up, she desperately breath for air as if she was deprived of the element all her life.

Shisui relaxed her as she quickly went into shock, "Easy there lil missy"

With blurred eye sight, Sarada tried to focus of the new faces that came into her view. Something was wrong, there was something present in the air. Something that suffocates her, "W-where… Who…" With tired and recovering limbs, she struggles to sit herself up but Shisui urged her not to. Her abnormal breathing meant something bad.

"It's okay… You're safe, there's no threat"

'Threat?' the word immediately became like tortured words. Her brain felt like it went through a blender and then got placed back in her head. Memories began to flood back into her and some of them were so painful, her defensive instincts activated rapidly. Forming out of thin air, a gigantic hand suddenly thrashed the entire room.

The two managed to dodge the hand but they soon got stun as the energy—its nature—became enigmatic.

Sarada began to scream in pain.

Her Susanoo did the same.

If Shisui's Susanoo had chaotic glares of malice to destroy, hers were the perfect eyes that shows ultimate despair. The body looked like a maiden covered by a shroud of flaming Chakra, with matching long graceful hair that trailed along her armored clothing. 2 horns were sticking out straight out of its head. The body glowed in colors of mixed blazing red and pink.

They were underground so there was no way a window would let any gush of strong wind in or out. Oddly, there was when this hollowed monster began to morphed again. It grew and grew until the ceiling cracked and warned to collapse the entire basement on top of them.

In canon understanding, shit… it looked like Kaguya minus the ultimate third eye on her forehead.

"Susanoo!?" Jaune blurred out.

"It's going on full humanoid mode!" Shisui turned to Jaune, "Daichi! We need to send her out of here!"

"I know!" with perfect timing, Shisui made his hand sign, "Revers Summoning Jutsu!"

 ***PUFF***

* * *

 **Emerald Forest…**

With a loud crash, the three Uchiha landed outside the borders of the Kingdom. Safe and away from the school or any populated areas. Especially any prying eyes lurking about. Still, things were far from over. If the cold and enigmatic Chakra reeks out more onto the forest. It would only lure the Grimm again. In a sense, it was some form negativity only this time, it has a physical body.

"Jaune! I'll cast a barrier to contain that thing! You need to—" before he can even finish his sentence Jaune dashed forward while writing something on a scroll using his own bloody thumb.

The blonde ignored everything else. In his eyes, he had one goal. Stop this thing before it goes berserk. He had plenty of personal experience himself when it came to dealing with a Susanoo. When he first gained the Mangekyou Sharingan, the dark side of his consciousness had complete control over his body. 'Daichi' used his Susanoo and destroyed a village over the far end of Mystral.

Since then, he had constructed a method—Like a failsafe—to stop himself. Jaune in a way, inherited a certain scroll from his long-deceased Mother.

The Scroll of the 'Wood Element Technique'.

It was said to be a relic of the First Hokage. The one item that bares the exact techniques of Lord Hashirama Senju. Though Jaune had no interest on the offensive Jutsu. He only wanted the defensive ones, particularly a Jutsu that was rumored to be powerful enough to capture even the Nine-tail Beast.

 _Kakuan nitten Suishu._

This technique was enough to seal Daichi's influence and regain his sanity. How does he do it? It only takes a Shadow Clown to activate it. Hell, even a common citizen can use it. It didn't not need any Chakra to activate, it takes its powers from its targets. The stronger the target is, the stronger it becomes.

Marking the last of the sealing formula, the lad joined his palm and inter locked the fingers with tight grip with the scroll locked in the center. Deactivating his Sharingan, Jaune began, "Wood style! Mountain Dweller Wooden Giant!"

At first, there was some breaking noise of Branches and trees suddenly thrashing with the wind. The Leaves began to rain down like confetti only to shroud and encircled the Susanoo like a typhoon.

Rising from the forest itself came like a mountain creature that woke up from its centuries of slumber. The overall composition had not crumbled down on the feeble construct. Standing almost 4 hundred feet, came the forest, alive and strong. While completing its form, the wooden roots began to converge and crawl upwards to Sarada's Susanoo. At first, it was small and fragile vines but a few more tangle and coiling, it became a strong rope enough to tie down the limbs of the hallowed monster.

Shisui wished he had his eyes so bad. He faintly shakes in excitement and awe. His senses tingled as the Chakra felt relieving and warm of life. Never in his entire life hoped to see (In a way) one of the First Hokage's Jutsu, first hand.

A Gigantic monkey-like-doll emerged out of the dust. Sarada continued to scream in pain but her Susanoo nearly reached its final form, "I have to stop it!" as much as Jaune wanted to do that, something else happened next.

Before the wooden Giant managed to place its palm on the monster, it disappeared. It was followed by another shout, "ENOUGH!"

Like wilting flowers, the entire Wooden Jutsu instantly died as the Susanoo vanished.

Standing with pride and dignity of a true Shinobi…. Uchiha Sarada glared her regular Sharingan at Jaune.

"Who are you and where have you brought me!?"

* * *

 **Truth…**

"Uchiha!? You have the worse lie ever!"

"I'm not lying! Can't you see my eyes! I have a Sharingan!" shouted Jaune.

"For all I know you could've work with Orichimaru! Or worse, you're an experiment just like Shin Uchiha!"

' _Oh? Orichimaru? One of the 3 sannin? First, the Byakugou of lady Tsunade and now, Orichimaru?'_ The name registered to Shisui but he kept quiet for now. There was more to know and Sarada happens to have a big mouth that indulges his curiosities.

"Who!?" Jaune shook his head, "Sarada! Right!? Look here. You are no longer in the World of the shinobi! You are on Remnant!"

"Remnant!? I said stop lying!"

' _Gods, now I remember… I used to be stubborn like her when I arrived here!'_ with that, Jaune gave himself a face palm, "For the love of— Big brother! Mind helping me here!?"

Hearing the call, the girl turned to the other person standing not too far from her, "Big brother? You're a _wanna be_ imposter too!?" She gave discussed look, "Let me guess, your name happens to be—"

"Uchiha Shisui…" Kyle Answered.

"…" Sarada twitched an eye. For her, that crosses the line, "Don't fuck around! Shisui!? _The_ Shisui of teleportation!?"

With a passive face, Kyle replied, "That's right…. "

She looked at Jaune with a critical eye and studied him throughout from head to toe without the use of her Sharingan. Sarada just relied on her observational skills and judgement based on doubts. She wasn't using her brain!

"Some Blonde Uchiha, then Shisui!?" She clenches her teeth. This has gone from lying to freaking insanity, "Stop mocking the Uchiha Name!" the image of her father and his last moments flooded her mind. Tears began to fall.

"We're not!" shouted Jaune, he started walking towards her but still kept his guard up.

Cracking her knuckles, Sarada prepared an offensive stance. She didn't have her ninja tools so she'll have to deal with them the old fashion way, "My Name is Uchiha Sarada! The last member—the last bloodline of the Uchiha Clan! I will not let any pity lies dirty the Clan name any longer!"

Jaune's eyes widened with horror… did he heard, that, right?

Last?

Now that has to be the fucked-up joke.

Just before Sarada made a single step forward. Her balance suddenly shifted as her body got flown to the biggest rumble of rock and got pinned down by two strong grips. To her horror, the Chakra that radiated from the man burned her anger away as fear took its place. It was too intense and foreign to her, "Last? What do you mean last member?"

Shisui displeased tone rang.

He didn't like how Sarada said those words. The girl tried to fight and struggle to be freed but the man didn't move.

"Uchiha Sarada was it? I usually have this unlimited patience that never breaks but I'm willing to put that to the test. Your words seem to have snapped some of the bonds that holds my anger, free. You going to answer my 3 most important questions, got it? If not, I'm going to cast a genjutsu on you and return you to that failure of a Jutsu you desperately casted on yourself. You will be stuck forever in a Comma but I'll have unlimited control over your body. So, pick an option. Tell me what I want to know or sleep to the point like your dead."

Sarada gulp hard, in fact it nearly choked her. She couldn't see his eyes but something tells her it was better that way.

"J-just… who are you!?"

"I'm the only one who does the questioning here. But if you're so eager to step out of line here…" Shisui's tone got colder, "I'll be your Grim Reaper"

 ***GULP***

"First, what happened to the Village. Second, what happened to the Clan? And lastly, who is the current Hokage?"

' _What the hell is with this guys!?'_ sarada asked in thought, if she asked that out loud she could have regret it. Those words weren't empty threats. What will she do now? Gave in to his demand or die to protect her village. At least in death, the Konoha won't be compromise like it did before. But there's something wrong here. Why are they asking these questions? By this time, in her understanding, everyone knows what happened to Konoha and especially to the lord 7th. What about her Clan? Everyone literally knows about the massacre of the Uchiha, so how come they haven't heard about it?

She needs to take a gamble here. At the very least, it wasn't one of those questions being too sensitive or aligned along the question of Konoha's security.

"F-fine!"

"Good, now start talking"

"The Village is—was attacked by a Rouge Shinobi terrorist… The entire Uchiha Clan…" the girl looked away and shut her eyes, "The Clan was massacred long before I was born! …. The Current Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village is the Lord 8th, Konohamaru Sarutobi"

"…."

Jaune felt like _this_ updated information—regardless of its length—hit him like a hammer. It hit him so hard, he felt like he hasn't breathed in those 10 seconds of silence…

Knees met the hard ground as the blonde refused to accept them.

"Y-you're…. Joking…. It has to be…. A joke ….right!?"

Before she could answer, Shisui went first, "What happened!? Did the uprising erupted!? Did the civil war destroyed the Village!?"

Civil war? Sarada wonder for a moment. How the hell did this guy knew about that!?, could he have known the truth too? Can she ask them? Wait, no. The situation is different and she's clearly at a disadvantage, "What are you tal—"

"ANSWER ME!"

"There is no civil war! The Clan… Uchiha Itachi killed the entire clan!"

Jaune felt like dead, "Ita…chi" the mere thought of the guy doing such a feat screwed with his head.

"If that is true then why are you alive!? Why are you the last Uchiha!?" Shisui roared again.

"H-He… He killed everyone, even his own parents! He didn't spare a single soul… all but one, his younger brother… my father!" much to her surprised, the grip loosened as the guy stepped back. The girl quickly dashed away and gained some distance with the two strangers. She took it as an advantage as the two were too stunned to even move.

But just to be sure, "Lava style! Ashe Stone Sealing Jutsu!"

Pure black and ash-cement poured out from her mouth and aimed for the nearest target, Jaune. He looks far more shaken and worse compared to the blind man.

Disappointingly though, it did not reach nor even got anywhere near the blonde. It was blocked and brushed aside like some sand in a park, "I see…." Shisu faced Jaune and rushed to his side. He offered a helping hand but the boy took the facts too much. So, he turned to the only 'other' Uchiha present.

"Lava style? So, you're a Kekkei Genkai user? That's some talent…." Green Chakra began to burst out, "But I wonder what help it can do to you against 'my' Susanoo?" only in skeletal form, the monster rose while seemingly laughing in pure maniacal glee.

There it was again, fear. Sarada didn't know how or why but fear had grown in her again. How can she feel such a thing when she already casted it aside right from the day the 7th….. died, especially her own dad too.

"What is this?" Sarada unknowingly took a few steps back only to fall when her legs gave out.

"Enough… please…. Brother" a faint… barely audible voice plead… Shisui casted his Susanoo aside as Jaune reached up a hand and urged him to stop. Surprisingly, the man did listen. He cooled off and sat next to him. The pain is too much… the truth he never expected to hear, "Looks like… this time… it's not some number of days that passed by…." The man gave a light nudge, "Right, Jaune?"

"Years…." The teen nod—barely nod, "Too many damn… years…"

The sight only confused Sarada more, _'What is it with them!? Why are they affected this much? Is it possible… these two are really the person they claim they are?'_

She glances at the blonde teen again _, 'Impossible… Blue eyes? Blond hair? Not the traits of an Uchiha…'_

"There's nothing to go home to…" muffled voice and tears were all that could be seen and heard at the moment, "Nothing…. Anymore…"

"H-hey!"

Jaune didn't respond but shisui did, "What?"

"You… you said your name is Shisui…. Are you really him?"

Just like Jaune last week, this girl needed some kind of evidence—a motivational evidence to settle her mind. The man wanted nothing but to talk this out, there's no need for a fight anymore, this will do, "You're Father's name is Uchiha Sasuke… his father's names was Uchiha Fugaku…"

Wait, she never said their names especially her dad's… Well, Sasuke is quite known around the world. Who wouldn't know or heard that name? he saved the world and fought a god. Not to mention, he was the only equal and rival of none other than Uzumaki Naruto… but there's the name of her grandfather… how did he knew about him? "How did you know…"

"We were close friends of your fathers… of your Uncle too… Itachi"

* * *

 **Chapter 6 done,**

 **I can't say that I'm proud of this Chapter, but I just have to cut it down… sorry for that. Also, if you have any question about Sarada's Susanoo, I'll gladly answer them for ya… in the coming chapters XD**

 **Until then… see ya!**

 **Next Chapter: Adapt**

 **Leave a review, or any thoughts, I'll appreciate it**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please don't kill me after this Chapter. I'd like to live long enough for graduation…**

 **WANTED: Beta Reader**

 **For the sake of this story, is someone interested to be a beta? I do take the reviews seriously, and I really admit, I'm such a novice. BUT! That won't stop me, I just need a little help…. So, interested?**

 **On other news! GODS! The last episode of NARUTO SHIPPUDEN IS OUT! AND I CAN'T STOP THE FEELS! I FEEL SO OLD!**

 ***CRYING***

 **I WISH ITS APRIL 5 ALREADY! I WANNA WATCH BORUTO!**

 ***STILL CRYNG***

 **ONTO THE NEXT GENERATION!**

 **P.S.: I still lack the skills and the knowledge on some parts… so please, be gentle (=…=)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Adapt**

"The 7th Hokage was the nine tail Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto… The war… Lord Hashirama, Uchiha Madara, Obito… Itachi… Kaguya…" Sarada did her best to summarize the entire history of the Shinobi world she knew. It was enough to subtly lay the truth carefully... But no matter how or what she does, it still gave the two, unbearable pain. Jaune wants to doubt it. Doubt every single word he heard while Shisui absorbed the cold hard truth and handled it the best he can. Hearing that the Clan's demise was truly dreadful. On the bright side… it gave way for the future of the village... knowing that part made his heart feel at ease.

The Feud has ended and there were no longer wars or any form of conflict between nations…

Or so he thought...

The peace lasted too long… long enough for it to be a countdown—a sort of preparation, for the next chaos to erupt. Currently, great numbers of Rouge Shinobi began to rise in tribes or smaller groups. Them, who were powerful and assured to have a blood line limit, turned the peaceful Eden into hell.

Modernization has revolutionized the word 'War' into something else.

For Sarada's generation, genocide had a new meaning.

' _I never thought that Itachi would be pushed to commit a crime that would destroy his name just for the Clan's salvation'_ internally, Shisui felt guilty. But there wasn't anything left to do or fix. It seems things went well despite the gravity of the situation. The only thing was…. How will Sarada absorb her current problem, how can she adapt to Remnant. Jaune is already a handful and now he needs to take care of her.

"…." On the second thought, maybe she can babysit Annie while Shisui and Ivy finds a way out of this.

"Is that all?" asked Jaune.

Sarada nodded.

Tsunade happens to be the last person Shisui could ever think of for the title of Hokage. There were plenty of other worthy candidates to be considered but he can't complain about it now, can he? Hell, she was way better than Danzo, "I'm surprised Tsunade accepted the job to be the 5th Hokage… Not after what happened to your cousin, Jaune"

The Blonde agreed. That accident wasn't exactly an accident. That was the greatest example of desperation by the enemy. At some point, he was targeted too but the Uchiha Clan happened to be 'very' personal with their members. That goes even if Jaune got treated differently. They were dangerously—the worst enemy, one clan can make out of, "Yeah, and how about Kakashi? The only person who wasn't an Uchiha and yet possess the Sharingan… He became the 6th" which reminds him of something, "One last question if you don't mind…. Uzumaki Mitsuki … Ayamano Tenchi… have you heard of those names?"

Again, she knew the names, "Mitsuki Sensei… a former captain of the ANBU, one of the close bodyguards of the 5th Hokage… she retired a few years back and took a nobler and simpler life after the war. She became a school teacher… Ayamano Tenchi… was a former Black ANBU but retired along with the 6th Hokage… He was supposed to be the 8th Hokage, many of the villagers wanted him to. But he refused and turned down the offer. He then suggested Shikamaru, the right hand of the previous hokage… but in the end, he too, gave it to Sarutobi Kunohamaru. The grandson of the third Hokage…"

"What happened to them?"

"They started a family of their own… they were Husband and Wife, with a child… Ayamano Nozomichie. She's one of my friends from the Village"

'Nozomi-Chie?' it was a name of little concern for him but he quickly caught the meaning behind it.

"What a joke…." Jaune fixed his gaze to the only comforting view he had in his entire life… the sky. His eyes were too tired and too dry for tears to fall. They won't be shedding anytime soon, "They even named their child after me…" he gripped his forehead protector and tried to smile bitterly.

Sarada rose an eyebrow, "Named after you? Wait, don't tell me your—"

"Uchiha Daichi…." With eyes still glued in that blue canvas… Jaune suddenly lost all the 'will' to exist.

"You're the—"

"The one friend who deserted his teammates?... Yeah… that's me"

"Deserted? Are you some kind of idiot?"

Shisui pat his head, "He is"

"Brother!" Jaune whined but barely gave an effort to it.

"Silence you" the guy gestured to continue, "You were saying?"

 ***Ahem***

"You were the last Uchiha who was acknowledged to be a hero before… the clan got… You know…" A hero? Again? Too much, this is all too much to absorb and digest… All the dumb blonde could do at the time… was to surrender himself to the creeping heaviness of his eyes and exhaustion.

A second later, he was finally asleep.

Jaune slumped beside Shisui who immediately gave him a support to lean on, "Finally, the idiot is asleep" Sarada didn't asked why but the guy continued, "He barely took a nap… he watched you get all better this entire time…"

' _He did? But… why?'_

Sarada shook her head, "If I may… This is all too sudden. I mean… You got stuck here for almost 14 years and this guy in…" She gestured to the blonde, "3 years… In our world, that has got to be around 30 to 40 years"

"I know…"

"Then how can you just trust me? Just like that?" Sarada looked to her environment. She has to admit, the atmosphere felt different. The girl even got a glimpse of a few Beowulf and some Ursa going about the trees. The girl felt no fear seeing such new creatures but she won't let herself underestimate them either. Thank god for Shisui's barrier, if not, they'd be spotted already.

"You just met me a few hours ago and yet… you already trust me this much"

"So?"

"From where I came from… the world has changed so much… beyond anyone could have ever predicted or hoped for. Trust is a word that had been rarely used… There are only a handful of people I have left… People who I really trust with all my life…"

She didn't have to say that. Shisui knows those things better than anyone else. Well, based on his personal experience, of course. He was certain that Jaune did too, "Don't take it personally… but remember when I pinned you earlier?"

"Yeah…"

"By that time, I already place you under a genjutsu…"

"You what!? Was I? But, how?"

"I am Uchiha Shisui, you know"

Sarada placed a hand over her face and let out a stressful sigh, "Of course, how could I forget? You were wildly known for your Genjutsu"

"Hehe… The Genjutsu I used on you wasn't much… It enables me to tap on your heartbeat. If you tell a lie, the heart beats in a rather diffe—"he gestured a halt after realizing that Sarada was still a bit off. No doubt caused by the Yamanaka Clan Jutsu, "You know what? Never mind. It just tells me when you're telling the truth or not"

* * *

 **Beacon tower…**

Pyrrha wanted nothing more but to continue the search for her missing partner now that she knows the truth. All she needs to do now is to hear it from Jaune himself. To assure him that she does not care what he is, Pyrrha will accept Jaune with all her heart. She already went back and forth from Vale to Beacon. Scouted the Emerald Forest. Hell, she nearly turned the entire school upside down but there wasn't any sign of the Blonde. The Spartan girl wanted to check that secret basement but Glynda told her that the place was inaccessible due to infrastructural damages brought by the attack.

Pyrrha had no other choice but to wait... agonizingly wait for any news about Jaune.

/"''''"/

 **Brief flashback… The Night of the Attack….**

Falling from the sky like a shooting star. Pyrrha activated her semblance and tried to decrease the sheer force of the velocity of their fall. The airship suffered some heavy damage after a flock griffons attacked their starboard side. Those winged monsters managed to destroy the engines and roughed up the landing gear.

The ship came crashing down across the neighborhood towards the public landing zone of the school. All hope was lost at the moment, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. It was the very first time she felt so weak and afraid. That one instant made the girl realize all her mistakes and regrets. All she can do—All they can do at that moment… was to close their eyes and brace for impact.

It was a straight 80 degree fall and the ground happens to be a flat surface. That means there was nothing that can slow their approach such as trees.

Each and every student-hunter in training expected the worse…

However, before they were bound to hit the ground that would insure death despite their aura reserves, they stopped. Pyrrha regain her consciousness and bearings as the vibration of the damn flying contraption quickly halted. She looked towards the rest of the students who were equally confused and lost yet relieved to see they were all safe and alive… even when most of them felt puking.

Okay, this was a miracle that she 100% doubts—to have been caused by her polarity. She was not that powerful to stop a fall like that. Not with its heavy weight at lease.

Yatsuhashi quickly reached for the emergency doors and pushed them open. And when it did… a 'hallow', humanoid frame began to fade in glittery specs of golden snow like mist…

It was the first time they ever saw something like it. It was indescribable, unbelievable to the point of doubting their own eyes. The ship was grounded and they were all safe. Though, before anyone could ask what happened, someone dashed passed them and ran towards the school's courtyard.

"Cindy~~~" Jaune cooed.

"You insolent fool!"

"Uhh~~~ you look so cute!"

"You will pay for—"

She was cut off when the blonde suddenly popped in front of her, "Less talk more action!" Cinder tried to slash him but the Shadow clone quickly disappeared. The real one popped from a distance looking really sleepy.

"Are you upset that your nefarious plan got ruined?" he teased again, "Or maybe it's because you can't get to amber?"

A flaming specs of molten glass began to rain towards him, "Okay, it's the later. Got it"

Using his shield, Jaune swung it like some damn confetti. That made cinder twitch a vein. She needs to think of a way to at least accomplish one of 2 main reason she came to Vale. The entire plan already suffered too much setbacks and then here comes this 'Uchiha'. She can no longer lose anymore assets, resources and even pawns in this campaign. Cinder made the Queen wait too long… So, she decided to sweet talk her way out of it, "I never thought that someone like you would be among Beacon's youngest warriors. Perhaps we can strike a deal out of this… misunderstanding"

Misunderstanding?

The teen paid a quick look between the city, Amity Coliseum, the fair grounds and the school…

He ain't buying it… At the moment Jaune is stalling Beacon's enemy #1 in order to give Ozpin and the rest of his secrete brotherhood to move Amber to a safer location.

Then again… something caught his eyes. The blonde focused at one, god given—glorious sight, before him.

Cinder's healthy bust.

They ain't your average hills, "Yeah sure… I can go with that…"

Aaaaannnddd the girl didn't waste a second later, "Let me have the Fall maiden and we shall call it quits… You already ruined most of my plans… In fact, I'll even persuade the leaders of your cla—"

"Quits? 'ehhhh' no… ***POKER FACE*** Look lady, for a woman of your caliber, stature, level or what the fuck they call it these days… I ain't gonna turn a blind eye on your little 'bitch' scheme" Jaune or rather, Daichi, placed the sword in his shoulder, "That dumb-blonde gave me a damn good ultimatum… You need to do better that"

* * *

 **Ultimatum…**

' _You can kill as many of the White Fang or any other mercenary that works for Cinder to your heart's content. Even the Grimm for all I care… In one condition… Do not lay a finger on any innocent civilians, my friends, the school or Amber… You cannot let them be a victim of that woman's schemes. Other than that, you have free reign over my body for the next 8 hours… violate my demands… I will reactivate the seal and lock you away again'._

' **Demanding something like that so you can use both of our Mangekyou Sharingan?** ' Daichi laughed, **'What kind of a Shinobi would crawl into his grave in search of hope?'**

' _A desperate one…'_

Indeed, a desperate Jaune Arc… It was the very first time he made such an effort to ask something of Daichi's attention or cooperation… and the counterpart couldn't ask for more, **'Hmmm… Very well… It's not like I have anything to do** …' Daichi reached for a hand shake which Jaune gladly accepted. From the second those hands met, it deactivated the ritual sealing glyphs. That thin line that separated their worlds… finally vanished and the space began to transform. Just before Daichi was about to let go of Jaune's hand… his passive face dramatically changed. It showed a wicked smile, **'By the way… you do know I will eventually have this body, right?'**

* * *

The woman shot more of the glass shards but the teen merely side-stepped the attack, "You think you can defeat me!?" she roared.

"I don't think Cindy~~~ I know~~~"

"Just who the hell do you think you are!?"

"I'm just your friendly neighborhood admirer~~~" He threw 3 shuriken with barely enough force which Cinder evaded without much effort. But she can already tell… The teen is underestimating her. Only a fool would do such a thing but Jaune happens to be one. If Emerald and Mercury got intimidated by her abilities, the dumb blonde alongside with Adam and Torchtwick, didn't.

"I've dealt with quite a number of your kind from before… The Uchiha!"

"Those were probably just some trash~~~ Hardly worth the effort for me to use my sharingan~~~ Or maybe, you were referring to something else?~~~ perhaps they were no match for you and failed to make you reach your limit~~~ Did you even feel anywhere near orgasm? Hell, did they even made you feel arouse!? I doubt… You are one hell of a sexy lady~~~"

"What cheeky fool you are, Jaune Arc. Your word plays are rather desperate!" she shoots another half a dozen glass shards which the teen sidestepped again.

"You know, if I were given the opportunity… I'm gonna _hentai_ you, good" Jaune made some rather… disturbing— mature-themed teasing that taunted the girl more.

Seeing it made Cinder Fall even more furious.

She quickly mustered her power and gave a flaming fire ball, targeting him. Jaune countered it with a water wall jutsu but quickly dodge a kick that came from his left. If that kick connected, he'd probably have a few fractured ribs and an internal bleeding. Those lady stilts are not just for dress up, "Damn those legs! Dat Ass! Hallelujah! Amen lord! Amen!"

"You are nothing but a disgusting pervert!"

"Don't be like that~~~"

/"''''"/

 **Back to reality…**

Pyrrha quickly went to the Head master's office after she received a scroll message. The Spartan didn't want to but she had no other choice now, does she? Maybe they were just curios of her answer…

Wait…

Did she have one? No, she still hasn't decided yet because… argh, gods, the only thing that ran in her head was Jaune. What would she say if Prof. Ozpin demands an answer?

The girl panicked and frantically thought of a way out of it. She tried to formulate excuses but they came too late when the elevator doors opened. There it was, the one place in all of Beacon that can suffocate you because of the atmosphere it gives to the guests. The girl tried to gulp her fear and instead, focused her attention elsewhere. The view, the utensils, the floor, the window, anything that would ease her mind. Looking at the ceiling, the gears didn't help, it only clocked and clicked, making the situation even more awkward.

Something was wrong. There was an energy present in the air and it brings nothing but fear of the unknown. Let's start with the Head master who looks serious for the first time. His aura didn't fluctuate abnormally like the last time but the sharp eyes that stared at her were rather intimidating…

Something tells her… it's gonna be a long talk.

"Good day Ms. Nikos"

"Good day Professor… You called for me?"

The man gestured to the vacant chair before him, "Please… Take a seat"

* * *

 **A Day later… At the School's Infirmary…**

Jaune could only thank the gods for the calm and rejuvenating sensation he was in. The surface where he lay his body was warm and comfortable enough to shake the stress and the aching of his limbs away. There was serenity, peace and harmony… Till someone shook him violently until he cracks an eye slowly open. At first, he tried to adjust his vision but the person starring back did it for him. With a wide grin, someone shouted aloud, "Good morning oh fearless leader!"

"N…nor…a…" he slowly muttered under his breath. The teen wasn't fully awake but he was kinda accustomed to these sort of working calls… In fact, one time he—

Wait…

Nora?

Jaune's eyes shot wide open. Force of habit, the teen jumped out of the bed and quickly mustered his Chakra on his feet, "NORA!? "

The ginger girl was amaze on the fact that Jaune was now upside down—standing on the ceiling, "WOW! Look Renny! They can walk on the ceiling ***Nora exaggerated gasp*** like a spider!"

"Again, Nora!?" his eyes drifted to the person next to her, "Ren!?" the said person smiled and wave a hand.

Unto the last person, standing next to his bed, trying her best not to cry just yet… Pyrrha.

' _This has to be a dream…'_ the idiot pinched his cheeks

 ***Hard***

 ***Harder***

 ***Too fucking Hard***

 ***Regretting***

Realizing that it was no dream, Jaune didn't know what to do next. This is all too sudden. He quickly dashes to the door but the moment he reaches for the doorknob, someone said one word, "Stay…"

With that word alone, a glyph glowed at Jaune's left leg. It was weird but the blonde did as told, he stopped halfway and was stuck in an awkward position.

"A sealing Jutsu!?" Jaune tried to move but his legs wouldn't budge. There was something different, "No, a paralyzing agent…"

He scanned for the caster but didn't fail to sense where he was… or rather, she, "I don't know if you're the kind of person who would jump off the bed and start working out first thing in the morning… but I'm pretty sure you were just about to run away…"

"Oh, believe me... it's the later" Kyle only smiled… that or he had no other choice. Ivy, despite wearing a smile, twitched an eye. Shisui could only wince internally while trying to _telepathically_ apologizes to Jaune.

"B-Brother!?" the blonde wasn't blind, he quickly fired up the gears in his brain… (if he had any) and gave a swift assessment of the scene. Shisui was (is and will always will be) afraid of the woman.

The idiot realizes the predicament he was in, "I see! So, she's the one who enslaves you!"

 ***SNAP***

Ivy's smile slowly change into a twisted smirk.

"Now Jaune, do be careful of your words, alright?" the guy internally panicked, "You remember that little talk we had, right?"

The idiot tilted his head on one side, "Enjoy my single life as much as possible?"

 ***SNAP***

"W-whay? Whadyatalking abut?" He inches away from the woman… still acting like everything was okay…

"Did she place these seals to you as well!?" that was the last nail in the coffin, "You will neve—"

 ***PING***

The dumb blonde slams in the ground, comically concuss. Standing next to him holding a smoking cooking utensil, Ivy, "H-honey… Did you have that frying pan with you... ***GULP*** all this time?" asked Kyle.

The woman in question still wore a smile… this time, it was creepy, "Why, of course dear... but forget about that. Why don't we have a talk about this 'Enjoying the single life?' I suddenly got interested to hear all about it"

 ***PING***

Unto the next bed, Ruby giggled seeing how 'romantically-funny' the couple looked like. Then again, she quickly nudged her sister, "Yang… I want that Frying pan" apparently, the innocent little Ruby dreamed to see every last Shinobi weapon ever made. She figured that the frying pan has to be one of them.

Her Sister could only shut her eyes, let out a heavy sigh, and look away, "Ruby, no."

The Infirmary was jampacked with patients but to be accurately enough, most of them were visitors like team JNPR and RWBY.

The byplay lasted a good 30-45 minutes, give or take, the two Uchiha had to recover from their concussion. But by the time they were all settled and had their little ice breaker, Pyrrha quickly held Jaune's hands and settled him back to his bed. The lad couldn't look at her, not after all that he did.

"Jaune… Why?" started slowly by Pyrrha, "Why hide the truth from us? From your partner?"

The lad wouldn't answer, he kept his eyes away from all of them, "Didn't you said we were a team? Jaune we are also your friends! We're like a family! If you just said something we would've listened and—"

"It's not something worth talking about" Jaune replied, "You think my true identity or past is worth knowing? You think its sooo easy to understand because there happened to be words that would justify the meaning?" Images of Jaune's regrets, mistakes, and darkness flashes in his memories. All the horror he had witnessed when the blonde was still a part of the Uchiha Clan of Remnant, got imprinted in his brain forever, "Words aren't enough…"

"Jaune we can help! Let us in. You've locked your heart out from the people who can help you!" Pyrrha held herself together, "People who can fill that whole… Jaune please… Stop pushing us away… Don't push me away…"

"I'm not pushing anyone away… I'm just destined down in this path…"

Just before Pyrrha was about to say something, Ivy stepped forward…

 ***SLAP***

Jaune's left cheek felt numb but the sensation that came before felt like a lightning just struck him. It fucking stings, "I swear, you are differently Shisui's brother" Ivy raised the frying pan, "He said the same words back when I discovered who he really was… Look sweetie, I get that you don't want your friends to get involve in your fights but at least think about them for a sec"

The lad recovered, "Think about them!? You think I didn't thought of them all this time!? I—"

"The actions you did last week speaks volumes of how much you care for them… I know" The woman's expression showed calm and admiring, "However, that doesn't give you the right to do everything on your own. To decide what's right or wrong. You don't control their choice to help, to understand and to fight for you as well. You can push them away, run and hide but that won't stop them from chasing after you. You are their friend, their leader"

This time, it was Shisui's turn, "You just confused right now. You don't know how to fix it all because you never felt this important to someone. Don't panic too much, okay?"

"You don't understand!"

"Jaune what is the matter!?" Everyone turned to Ren who broke from his passive state for the first time, "It's true that we are different from you and you've suffered events that we can't bear to imagine… but at least give us that chance to stand with you. Stop running and start facing the situation before you!"

"It's not about me running away! Not about my past, the truth, or my ability! Guys! Everyone!" the idiot stood before the audience of his own doing, "I'm a Deadman walking!"

Shisui internally frowned, he somehow forgot that part, "The reason I kept my distance is because I'm already a target!"

"A target!? What do you mean?" asked Pyrrha.

"There's this… Look, every Shinobi knows of this… We call it 'Bingo-Book'. It's a list of wanted criminals or Rogue Shinobi. They are hunted down for the crimes they committed!"

"Are you saying you're a criminal?" asked Weiss.

"And there's a bounty of sorts on your head?" asked Blake.

"For what wrongdoing!?" shouted Ruby, "You're not a bad guy! There has to be some kind of mistake!"

"No… it's not a mistake…" to everyone's surprise, Yang confirmed it, "Jaune did something that went against the rules…" she could only cross her arms in fear of 'wanting' to punch something. Her eyes turned red out of the anger that nested in the blond ever since she heard the truth, "Jaune saved everyone… well, more accurately… Jaune intervened in the Vytal Festival's Terrorist attack"

"H-how can that be a crime!? Jaune 'saved' lives! He—" Pyrrha looked away with hints of grief then fixed her tone, "He just _took_ out the enemy…"

Jaune started to gather his stuff but Ivy stopped him with just her demonic-motherly glare, "Killing is not the crime, Pyrrha. I intervened against the problems of the commoners…"

"Commoners?" everyone got equally confused.

"People that are not Uchiha of blood or origin… It's the usual term for average people… Huntsman or not…"

"Is that a problem? Why is it a crime?"

"The Uchiha Clan is not allowed to mix themselves in the quarrels of the world! That is the rule of the clan and I just went against it! Twice!"

"And they are going to hunt you down because you did the right thing?"

"Right thing? Pyrrha… The right thing at that night… was to stay out of the conflict… do nothing, let the people die… That was the right choice"

"Will you listen to yourself? That is not what you would do!"

"Of course, I won't… but that doesn't mean I wouldn't do it…"

Everyone aghast of shock. None of them expected him to say such a thing. Jaune Arc considered the choice of not to act and help? Leave them to their demise? Let people die?

Shisui had to be the first to break the silence and give the idiot a damn good smack in the head, "You moron! That is, it!"

 ***SMACK***

"Well now, I don't like this attitude of yours, Jaune" He then grab his shirt and comically slap him back and forth, "Listen you! I won't accept such negative thinking! From this day forward you will be under my wing. I'll have to rough you back to shape and I don't care if we have to start from the basic of the basic to remind you the virtues of a Shinobi!"

He finally stopped only to strap him beside the bed near the foot end, "Would anyone like to take a turn? One slap, one amen. I mean, look at this idiot. It's free and you can do it to your heart's content"

Yang had never been so happy, "Awesome! I'll go first!"

Nora raise a hand, "I'm next!"

Then came Ruby, "And me!"

Shisui gestured a line, "Alright, please fall in line, calm and orderly fashioned" after that, they all did. Ivy went last but hinted the frying pan. It looked like she was about to give him a fraternity _paddle_ —kind of initiation.

Jaune could only shrink in fear, they were all serious, "Brother! Will you stop it! I had enough of this!"

"Shut it! I won't cast a Genjutsu on your sorry ass. Instead, my darling wife here, Ivy, will make sure you comply…" The lad went pale white after that, "Do as I say or receive the frying pan?"

Frying pan? Forget about that! There's Ember Celica activated, hot and ready, Nora's hammer, and gods! Is Ruby sharpening a Katana!?

"Alright! I get it! Just stop okay!?"

"And?"

"I'll do what you want! It's not like I have a choice!"

"Good!" He then places him back on the bed after everyone whined in disappointment, Pyrrha included, "Sorry about this but I'm afraid I have to barrow your leader for a while"

He recoiled for a sec, "On the second thought… I might teach you Beacon students a thing or two about what a Shinobi is and what we do… Any objections?"

Everybody and I mean everybody perked up, excitement burned in their guts, "NONE!"

"Good!"

"Shisui!" Jaune called in protest, "You're not serious!? It's not—"

Kyle raise a finger, "The basics, Jaune. If we want to erase those falsified stories and tales about the Uchiha, I'd like to start with the basic of understanding. What a Shinobi does and its means"

He wanted to protest more but the blazing glares he received from his friends almost burned right through him.

"You, Jaune Arc and Uchiha Sarada will be my apprentice starting from today…" Oh right, speaking of the girl, where was she?

Jaune looked around until he spotted a girl seating on the far end corner of the Infirmary holding a sleepy little Annie. The girl was nursing the child by reading her a story book.

"How about the Clan!? They'll—"

"They won't kill you, Jaune. Trust me" Yeah, trust the one man the entire clan fears to piss off. Their death won't be enough. In fact, Shisui will surely grab their souls and place them back on their bodies only for the satisfaction of hearing them shout in fear and scream in agony… again.

* * *

 **Head master's Office…**

Qrow, the favorite Uncle of the year came as fast as he can from the moment he received a call, "Hey Oz… You sure about that Nikos girl?"

Ozpin just finished his cup of joe, "Yes… I believe she will not fail us" fail is one way to put it. Ozpin is threading on thin ice after that favor he had to ask her.

Qrow sat aside, "And how about Amber?"

"For now, we're going to ask for Ivy's help in her case. She promises to lend a hand and do anything she can to save her fellow maiden" Okay, well, Qrow can go with that.

Lastly, there was one last thing he would like to ask, "And what about that Emerald girl…? She came from Haven, Leo's school… Did the guy called in and—"

"He hasn't" Ozpin turned his eyes towards the view out the window. Somehow, his list of allies grew short after the attack, "I will have to check up on him one of these days… Anyhow, I expect that Ms. Sustrai is cooperating well?"

"Cooperating?" Qrow chuckled like it was some horrible joke, "There's a reason why I left the tribe and my sister..."

Ozpin nodded, "And it was a good reason… I know"

"As agreed… Kyle Burns casted a genjutsu on the girl to make her talk"

"And she was not harmed in the process?"

"No… Kyle is… How can you say it? He's really good. I always hated the use of Genjutsu to force people to do something against their own will… He didn't need to force her to do anything. She just sang like a bird under his Jutsu and she didn't even notice it"

"Quite a clever and an honest man, but a dangerous at that. We cannot simply relax on this matter…"

"You can say that again. Ironman just called in again. From the sound of his tone, he is really pissed off after the talk with that Arc kid. He's demanding the turnover of the girl to him. Both Emerald and that Uchiha Sarada."

"He can call all he wants… The choice is not for us to make. Jaune captured Emerald so he has full authority over the matter… same goes for Ms. Sarada, he saved her"

"That Jaune Arc…" Qrow took a quick sip from his canteen, "I mean Uchiha Daichi… His one hell of kid. He wants to protect his friends but the kid won't come to our side. Independency? Call it whatever you want but I saw something in those eyes. The kid is willing to spill blood without hesitation but he also doesn't want to"

"A strange yet interesting young one, indeed…"

"Interesting is one word to put it. For me, I'd choose 'Madness'. He's so messed up that everything he does and says are completely opposites"

Ozpin let out a small laugh at that, "Weren't you the same when I invited you to join me?"

"Hey, I was confused back then and besides… Convincing an Uchiha to leave his Clan and their shitty rule is not easy… You get the picture, right? By now, the greatest example has to be me and my dear sister…"

Ah yes, speaking of the woman, Ozpin fixed his glasses, "Did Raven made any forms of contact yet?"

"No… and I am not surprise"

"How about your tribe? Have you catch some talks about their movements?"

Qrow could only shook his head, disappointingly, "All the talks in the gutter is about that blonde boy… It'll take some time before I can extract any real info out"

And time was something they couldn't afford, "Well never the less, we will have to double our efforts. 'She's getting really desperate"

"Want my advice?" Qrow offered his trusty canteen.

"Does it include raising your salary for your drinking habits? If so, then the answer will be the same… No"

"Hehe damn… I'm not that lucky enough, huh?" Qrow sighed but then addresses the issue before hand and this time, he was serious, "If I were you… Right now, I won't focus on Salem just yet… I'd rather look out for the enemy that might be within our own Shadows"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, "Raven? Or the Uchiha Clan?"

"Both… the last time I heard about her— that means years ago… She became the leader of the Clan… one of the five"

"What do you think? Will she make a move right now?"

Instinctively, Qrow knows she would've done something from the moment Jaune Arc made a scene during one of the tournament fights.

Logically, it was not the best time to make any hostile advance since the entire Kingdom is still under martial Law.

"Honestly, I don't know… A part of me thinks so, since the kid is now an open target… then again, there's Kyle"

Ozpin leaned forward, "What about him?"

"You know his real name, right? He is known as Uchiha Shisui of the teleportation. The one guy the entire clan is afraid to deal with. His name couldn't be crossed out from the bingo book… Many tried and many died. He's that good and dangerous"

"Quite a fearsome enemy. It's a fortunate thing he is on our side"

"Yeah, Fortunate" Qrow chuckled bitterly, "It's not good, Ozpin. We're in a deadlock right now"

"Indeed… Salem, the Uchiha, and Us… History proves to be the cruelest teacher out there..."

"So, what now?"

"I've arranged Mr. Kyle and his Family's loggings. They'll be staying here starting from today. They'll be part of the teaching staff, especially Kyle. He promised to share his knowledge on the matter of Shinobi strategies. He is quite a support to our cause"

"And what about Jaune? And that Sarada girl?"

"Kyle and Ivy asked me personally for their custody. I have no power to do just that but looking at it, traditionally, Kyle has every right to house Jaune and Ms. Sarada. He'll be taking them in as family members. The last time I talked with them… We've reached an agreement"

"And that is?"

"He won't intervene with the war… but he was more than willing to lend any help if—"

"We asked?" Qrow interrupted.

"—Stay out of the Uchiha's way…" Ozpin finished.

"Seesh, is that a deal or a demand?"

"He will take care of the Uchiha Clan— your tribe— when the day comes. While it is true that we cannot oppose his methods and decisions decisively… Mr. Kyle was more than open to even the playing field"

"By teaching the weakness of a Shinobi, specifically, the Uchiha?"

"By teaching what they are and their true purpose"

Qrow chuckled again, "There's no difference… There are only purebreds and half-breeds"

"Don't you mean Hybrids? After all, as you just said earlier…. Raven is now one of your tribe's leaders… In the near future, you could be the salvation of your tribe. Both you and Raven"

"What's your point?"

"You and Raven are twins… no doubt both of you possess the same amount of power and ability. The two of you can lead and start the change"

Oh… now he gets it, however… "You're wrong about one thing… We're not the future of the Uchiha Clan and hell, not even Remnant's…" Qrow took another sip from his canteen, somehow the taste of alcohol always helps to bitter out the cruel truth, temporary that is. They weren't the ones who will be the salvation of the Clan… No matter how much he wishes, no matter how ready, strong and equipped they seemed to be. Qrow and Raven Branwen are not gonna be the ones to shoulder the great responsibility.

This is the so-called destiny of the Uchiha… Someone— younger and innocent – have to suffer for the future glorification of their name.

Of all the people… why does it have to be her? "Raven and I are just the 'half-breeds'… Yang on the other hand… is the Hybrid…"

Ozpin, for a moment, wasn't surprise. He was, however, intrigue about Qrow's willingness to speak about it, "Ms. Xiao Long?"

"I hate it when the children have to be sent out to fight our battles…. We adults, it's our responsibility to make sure they don't suffer, to make sure they'll live a happy and content life" There's the thing he regrets… "If Summer were here… I'm sure she'll lecture me on the—"

The man wouldn't dare to finish his sentence. He glances away and finally felt discuss with himself.

Seeing his reaction, Ozpin could only close his eyes, shook his head and sighed. The man expressed an amused smile. A mark of a true friendship, "You never change…"

Qrow smirks, "Heh… Don't you know? I tend to be lucky, I'm rich with misfortune"

Ozpin smiled again, "I'm sure you are and yet I'm also certain that Ruby Rose is not a misfortune on your end" Ozpin smiled, "By the way… When are, you going to tell her?"

The man gave a dismissive hand, "What? Are you drunk or something?"

"The truth…"

"I ain't telling her anything… She deserves that much…"

"Will Summer agree with your thinking?"

"No… but I want her daughter to live happily with her mother's memories, preserved and protected in her heart… Telling her the truth will only destroy her"

That's one of the undeniable truth. Ruby would surely be devastated and no doubt Taiyang Xiao long would be too. There's no easy way out of it and Qrow had to deal with it no matter what. The head master gives his sympathy and offered a friendly advice, "It's better to be hated for what you are than to… be loved for what you're not, Qrow"

* * *

 **Chapter 7 done,**

 **Damn, this Chapter took long and hard. There were a lot of changes and stuff to sew together. Hopefully it was interesting enough for you guys. A friend of mine told me about my way of writing. She said that I was too much of a tease. That I always left things hanging— Cliffhangers of sorts. And I tend to stick too much on the specifics and keeps on going about it (I'm doing my best to avoid it. Believe me)**

 **She also told me about expanding a situation more without reaping the moment to shreds. Give some attention on the details especially the character's development. That I shouldn't just stick on narrating the part but rather, I should put myself in the character's spot (I'm trying like hell! Sadly, I can't give a 100% on these because of real life problems) Anyway, more will come, that much I can promise you.**

 **Next Chapter: Beacon all over again**

 **Leave a review, or any thoughts, I'll appreciate it**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know about you but just to make sure. I'm giving you a heads up. It'll be mainly convo in nature and mostly explanation. If you're a Naruto fan you'd naturally developed a 6** **th** **sense by now. You already understand what's this and that and such etc... For the sake of those who do not, I gave an effort to explain how things works and how shit is done.**

 **P.S.: I still lack the skills and the knowledge on some parts… so please, be gentle (=…=)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Beacon all over again**

Yeah, that idea of teaching the Shinobi way is… really difficult to do and achieve at the moment.

The entire student body or at least those who were interested to join the class, roughly reached 60 at most. Most of the students still have some fear, while the rest had a true heart of interest over the matter. Either through personal gain or for professional in nature being a hunter. At the meantime, the ordeal wasn't forced down to everyone because the Head Master thought it would take some time for the students to understand the situation. He thought right. They would have to decide for themselves whether to join or not. If it was forced on them, they'll be no different from the Council.

"Alright, Good morning students" greeted by the new professor in town. Smooth Crimson hair swayed flawlessly through the air. Her white blouse and black skirt complimented her sexy fit—healthy figure. While her eyes… her eyes were mesmerizing enough to hypnotize a person with blissful day dreams. The students could only found themselves stunned in awe for her beauty, despite being a mother already, has not fade one bit, "My name is Professor Ivy Amstern. I'll be handling this new base of education following your original curriculum. This subject is open for everyone here in Beacon Academy so do spread the news to your other friends"

The boys had those stupid smiles on their faces while the girls admired the woman who they could all agree to call perfect.

While the usual procedure continued. Yang found herself distracted. This time, it wasn't because of Jaune… rather, she's been thinking about that Sarada girl. She heard the story from Teacher Kyle and until to this day, Yang can't believe what just happened. This new girl is going to be a student here but she will receive different training and not to mention special treatment too. Jaune will be having the same only because the other students are still afraid of him. For peace sake, he was secluded to balance the equation. She doesn't know what's the real deal behind it all but she can't argue about it, can she? At lease the idiot is still with them and no longer threatened to leave Beacon.

Mr. Kyle said something about the two side of the coin. What if things didn't go the way they did? That would mean Jaune would no longer be in Beacon. He'll be on the run for his life from both the Authorities and his Clan. That was one possibility… while the other side, the current time… Perhaps the Head Master thought to keep him at Beacon to insure status quo. But that idea got Yang all concerned and worry for her fellow blonde. For the girl, it was an act to keep him away from the public and prevent anymore panic and confusion. At the same time, he was kept within range to be monitored and control. She wasn't dumb to not figure that out. In fact, Weiss and Pyrrha thought and said the same thing. Jaune Arc is now a pawn in a game that involves Cinder Fall and some secrete plot to destroy Vale.

A pawn…

Yang hates using that word to describe Jaune's place in Beacon. He is still a student here and like everyone else, he clearly deserves to stay. He wasn't just some expendable asset.

Going back to that girl earlier. Sarada Uchiha is a girl who just arrived on Remnant and stayed for almost 2 weeks now. She shook her head in a desperate attempt to understand the stranger. If Jaune had a really hard time when he arrived, why is Sarada the opposite? Of course, she'd considered the support from both Jaune himself and Teacher Kyle but something smells fishy. Not the normal tuna she'd get from Blake, it was a 6th sense that hammered the idea in her mind but can't formulate a result.

Any normal person, girl or boy, old or young, would have suffered a serious psychological impact. She'd at least have some series of breakdown or emotional moment… oddly, there wasn't any of that. As far as it goes, Sarada was adapting well to her new life. Not one time did she found things a little strange. That is what baffles Yang. Something wasn't right and she's beginning to wonder if she was the only one who noticed it. Did everyone forget that Sarada came out of that Dragon Grimm!? What if she's a part of Cinder's plan?

One thing is for sure… Yang would have to watch her, day and night if she had to for any signs of hidden agenda. However, how will she do it? They are Shinobi! They can disappear and reappear if they want to. They can walk on walls or ceilings. They are the ultimate warriors who can single handedly wipe a large number of Grimm. They have some tricky cards under their sleeves while they had none.

She needs to know more…

Ignoring the norms of the class, Yang raised her hand, "Professor Ivy!"

"Yes, Ms. Xiao long? Eager to learn, are we?"

"Yeah, sure. I just wanted to know. When I fought the Grimm with Jaune. He seems to be doing some sort of fancy finger thing. After that, he was capable of unbelievable things like breath fire and such. How is that possible? How does it work?"

Hearing that, every spectator turn to her with interest and awe. Her words spark the beginning of a complex understanding of the subject.

"Oh my... Well…" Ivy wasn't caught off guard. She was just wondering if she can explain it well enough without breaking their brains. She twirled the edges of her crimson red hair as she tried to figure out where to start.

"That my dear… is called Ninjutsu that translates to Ninja Techniques. It's one of the three main jutsu categories" Ivy looked at her students and wondered if she started it right, "Ninjutsu is the most nebulous of the three and may most simply be described as anything that is not genjutsu or taijutsu. Most ninjutsu require chakra and hand seals, but this is not always the case since the mere usage of weaponry qualifies as ninjutsu. The huge range of ninjutsu's uses is illustrated by its several sub-classifications: medical ninjutsu, reincarnation ninjutsu, space–time ninjutsu, barrier ninjutsu, sealing jutsu, and Cursed Seal jutsu"

Ivy didn't earn those praises from her husband for nothing. She was the only person in all of Remnant who learned all of this information straight from years of research and studies alone. Not to mention the countless of dangerous expedition she ventured on since she was a kid. However, that doesn't insure a way to properly share the same understanding to other people, such as the young students before her. They didn't understand a thing. The stupid look on their faces says it all.

"Okay…Hmmm. Think of it like this… Everyone on Remnant has a soul. Each soul can be manifested through Semblance which are unique to each individual, right?" Everyone nodded, "Also, there's an Aura… For a Shinobi, it's called Chakra. We use our Aura primarily for defense from grave wounds or injury. It also can heal our body" She looked at Yang and walked near her seat, "Ms. Xiao Long, when you were fighting with the Grimm, did you ever used your Semblance?"

"Yeah, the entire time"

"But you can't use other means like for example, your sister's semblance, is that correct?"

Yang nudged her baby sister beside her, "Well, yeah. Ruby has a really handy ability there. And it's just hers and no one else can do it nor can copy it"

Ivy smiled, "Good… Now, let's go back to Jaune. You said he was able to breath fire and do a bunch of stuff, correct?"

Yang nodded, "Well deary, that is what you would call, a technique. Like I said earlier, Ninjutsu is ninja Technique. It has various classifications but let's focus on the basic, shall we? A Technique needs a Chakra, an aura, and a series of hand seals, activators or formula for a specific jutsu. This enables them to manifest a semblance"

"Hold on ma'am!" Weis raise her hand, "So this Ninjutsu is actually a Semblance!?"

"No… Ms. Schnee, a semblance is unique and limited to only one person. Take your glyphs for example. It's hereditary is it not?"

"Yes, only a from a Schnee—"

Ivy cut her off to continue her motion, "That's the point. Every one of you possess a unique ability but limited to only one. A shinobi is the opposite however. They can do a lot more than just one jutsu, they can manifest them through Ninjutsu. Breathing fire is but one of them" Pausing for a sec, the professor turned to Pyrrha, "Ms. Nikos has polarity…"

The Spartan was surprised of the mention of her name, "Yes, Ma'am"

"Well, in the Shinobi world. There are people who can do the same thing only they can tweak it a little bit. Dare I say, there are also a whole clan who has magnet abilities"

Pyrrha raised another question, "Professor… You said Aura for a Shinobi is called Chakra? It fuels their abilities… Just, what exactly is Chakra?"

Ivy nodded and knew exactly how to explain that part, "It is a life energy. Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions"

The rest of the class leaned forward, fully interested at this 'chakra' thing.

"Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions or limitation that the physical earthly body is bound to. In basic understanding, Aura is Chakra, there is a limited amount an individual can release at a single given time. When you fight, it acts like a thin layer of protection. It also can heal our body in different ways. In the current study and the hundreds of research of dozen or more scholars and doctors around the world, we've concluded that humanity even the Faunus only scrapped the surface of what Aura can really be. It's various applications and the limitless possibilities"

The good news, the students got the idea or at least the basics at that. The bad news, they still have that stupid look on their faces. But of course, before engaging on the matter of the Ninjutsu discussion. Shisui specifically asked Ivy to avoid mentioning the transformation Jutsu or anything that would suggest something like that to anyone. Ivy agreed naturally because she knows firsthand the chaos it would bring the school if it were told in the wrong way. A shinobi can copy a psychical appearance of another person? They'd be accused of falsification of identity and many more. It would surely cause more trouble than good.

Behind the class… while listening more than usual, Nora couldn't shake the feeling off, like the ground is moving. She can't tell if they are tremors or some paranoia from the invasion. She wanted to ask Ren but the usual passive teen is too focused at the discussion as well…

"Now a Ninjutsu is just one of the three main categories. Let us proceed with the next… Genjutsu, which means Illusionary Techniques. One of the main jutsu categories which uses chakra. Unlike ninjutsu, the effects of genjutsu are not real, being only illusions experienced by those who fall victim to it" Hearing that, Yang had to roll her hands into fists. This is what Jaune said a while ago. She fell victim to it and at the same time, it made her look like a crazy person during the tournament. A teenage girl who has no self-control or any sort, "About that professor!" She raises her hand again, "Jaune said something about that. It has something to do with fooling the victim into doing something that is against his or her will, right?"

"It's not actually about forcing someone. Logically, you're doing the act without much awareness of it. For example, you'd find yourself in front of a mirror. You suddenly raised your right hand" She looked at Yang, "At the mirror, which side of your reflection showed your raised hand?"

"My uhm… Left? Yeah my left!"

"Genjutsu works like that. You think your raising your left hand but in fact, you are actually raising the other hand. A Victim is fooled through ocular illusions. Like a mirror. However, it's not just in the eyes alone. A genjutsu is created when a ninja controls the chakra flow of a target's cerebral nervous system, thereby affecting their five senses. This is frequently used to create false images and/or trick the body into believing it has experienced physical pain. Genjutsu can also be used to manipulate others - similar to brainwashing - by feeding the victim illusive suggestions. Most genjutsu is performed visually, requiring the target make eye contact with the caster… Those under the influence of genjutsu will either appear to be unconscious or continue to move around under the pretense of the genjutsu. The latter is very effective in battle as a genjutsu user can make themselves appear to be somewhere else and attack the victim from behind or change the environment to make the victim see a flat plain where there is a steep cliff."

Yang hadn't asked any further. She understands it now. Although beside her, Blake had a question. Probably the same question everyone is dying to ask, "Professor, if I may ask… It sounds like a terrifying ability. To make other people—force even—to do as you will them to… Just how do you break from that? How can I or we avoid it?"

"I'm glad you asked, Ms. Belladona… There are two option to combat genjutsu. A victim's chakra flow, if disrupted enough, can break the caster's influence. If you suddenly see yourself in an unbelievable situation, let's say perhaps seeing the moon whole and not shattered. You can break from it. You just have to make sure to convince yourself that it is an illusion. If that doesn't work, another example would be during the time when you're dreaming then suddenly you realize that it is for a fact, a dream. You'll suddenly wake up. Physical inflicted wound always does the trick but to a certain level. Like breaking your finger. It'll be painful enough to snap you awake. There's also what my husband calls a 'genjutsu dissipation'. It can be done by the victim themselves, assuming they realize they're under a genjutsu's influence"

"That's crazy!" one of the students suddenly blurted out.

Everyone turned his way. The student's rather rude distraction of the class made them irritated for the sudden cliffhanger. He received a full fledge glares from all of them, "S-sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"Mr. Winchester, correct? Would you be so kind as to share with the class your little private conference there?" asked Ivy.

"W-we weren't t-talking about something, right guys?" he awkwardly stuttered while his own team sat tightly and acted innocently. Little did they know, they were too obvious.

Of all the things Prof. Ivy hated in the world, she hated liars, "Lying is not tolerated in my class, young man. Do it again and you'll be surprise how combat ready my frying pans can be"

"W-we weren't really—"

The woman's eyes turned sharply—mercilessly thin, "Speak…"

Cardin had no other choice, "I-if what you said is true, Prof. Th-then we'd be all doomed, right!?"

"Doom from what, exactly?"

"From those monsters!"

With that statement, Pyrrha twitched an eye. She stood from her spot as she fought the urge to marched right at him and break his balls for it. Ruby and Weiss tried to stop her but the poor cookie monster got lifted and dragged helplessly with her, "Jaune is not a monster!"

"I didn't say Jaune!"

"…"

"I said those monsters! But not Jaune Arc. I know you have thing for that guy! I know I used to bully him but I wouldn't go far as to call him a monster!" Cardin growled but pushed on, "I owe my life to him. He saved my life not once but twice! What I just want to know is what exactly are we up against?" Surprisingly, Cardin had a point.

"Who are we going to fight? The Grimm? The white Fang? Or the famous Clan called Uchiha? Cause if it's the last one then we'd be doom. How are we supposed to stand against them? Look at Jaune and all the things he did. If one person can do that? What do you think an entire clan of 50 or 100 members would do to Remnant!?"

* * *

 **Unto the next class. A Few minutes earlier. Near the courtyard…**

Shisui wasted no time. As soon as the 3 of them reached the site, he quickly threw his stuff aside and began, "Now, due to years and not to mention generations in gap… I'll need to see your skills first hand"

"That's it?" Jaune stupidly asked.

"Yup, now hop to it!" the two got confused, was it necessary?

"Hey! I thought this is gonna be some lecture!? Why are we going with a spar?"

He didn't answer that question.

True. He did in fact, wanted to do just that but Jaune or Daichi here is one hell of awfully damned hopeless case and a handful at that. For the convenient of saving time, the man decided to change his approach towards the first lesson. Without saying another word, he forcibly took Crocea mors from the blonde and tossed them aside. But not before placing a sealing tag that would insure no one, as in no one, could touch it nor steal it. If they do, they will found themselves burning by the heavenly flames, Ametarasu. Jaune is strong, even without the Gunbai Uchiwa fanning shield and the chakra sword. What shisui wants is to remind the idiot of the basic of the basic of what a Shinobi is and what they do. Now the only way to achieve that is to… push things a little too over the level.

And he does not care if things go a little too extreme in the process.

Sarada raised a hand though her items weren't taken, "Hold on Mr. Shisui. Don't you think we should start with proper introductions?"

"Like what?"

"How about names?—"

"Names, like, dislikes and blah, blah blah… You'd really tell your enemy those things? It's like selling yourself out. If you want to introduce yourselves, do it during the spar"

"So, we're supposed to fight each other?" Sarada found it a little too uncomfortable. She was just starting to know him.

"No… this time, you'll be fighting me" as said, Shisui had a grin and a vicious one at that.

She can't help herself but to slowly start walking back seeing that reaction. This won't be some spar, it'll be a fight to the death, "Oh, quick thinking there Sarada… As expected of someone in the level of an ANBU" He then looked at Jaune. Something tells Shisui that the blonde still didn't understand what was about to happen, "Stop looking like an idiot already!"

"Sorry, my brain is buffering—SHE'S AN ANBU!?" frantically delivered by the idiot.

"Yeah" Sarada answered but then she quickly disappeared with a pop of smoke.

' _Damn, she's fast!'_ He looked at his brother, "And you want me to fight you? Now!?"

"Yeah" he answered.

Without warning, before Jaune could complain any further, his vision blurred as he felt his right cheek burned with pain. He found himself flying a few feet. Thrashed like a thrown skipping stone across a river. As soon as he stopped, he fired up his arms and legs. He tried to give more distance between him and his opponent but the opponent is suddenly standing in front of him face to face. A strong joint hammer fists came down with monstrous strength. Jaune was caught and got slammed back down in the ground creating a small crater.

The unprovoked attack didn't stop there, "Stand up"

Jaune tried to but he received another kick. He staggered back until he fell flat on his back, "You literally stopped an invasion a few weeks ago. You were so determined back then… What the hell happened?"

This time, Jaune started to crawl away only to be lifted by Shisui. He pulled his legs, lifted him up and slams him back and forth without breaking a sweat. With the sudden pain that echoed throughout his body, Jaune forced a desperate punch which Shisui deflected, then threw him aside.

The teen managed to at lease land on his two feet but he won't let himself feel any forms of relief. Something tells him that his dear brother is dead serious. If that is so, then he had to comply not matter what. The only thing was… what will he do?

He didn't have his chakra blade nor the Gunbai Uchiwa. All he had were some throwable weapons. The explosive tags are out of the question, they were at Beacon. Setting an explosion would only create panic. Maybe he can use ninjutsu but what will some elemental Jutsu could do against a guy like Shisui? He could us his speed... However, that was speed, what he needs is to use something that will surely deliver a heavy hit.

Hit….

Something clicked as he began to ready himself, _'That's it! I- I can definitely try and use it!... but exactly how?'_

With the Chakra weighting the atmosphere, the blind enemy had no doubt the activations of another eye nearby. Glaring at him with his left eye wide open, 6 small triangles, 3 pointed inward while 3 pointed outward, began to slowly rotate around a smaller dot in the center.

' _That was fast'_ Shisui didn't show his amazement on the blonde's development because it's hardly a development. He was just curious on how does Jaune's eyes, activates.

"Mangekyou Sharingan? You think that would be enough?" Kyle took out a kunai and hinted to attack without mercy nor any second thoughts, "Awakening those eyes won't save you from me, Jaune…"

With a single footstep, the man disappeared with a blink of an eye only to materialize behind the teen. Every muscle in his body got stiffened despite his brain screaming to move. His senses dulled as the blade flashes against his face. Out of natural instincts, his right arm rose to deflect but Shisui tossed the Kunai towards his other hand.

"Come on, you idiot!" He shouted. With one swift swing, he scorned another hit. A cut deeper than usual, ran across the blondes left arm. It instantly sprayed the grass with blood as red mixed with green. The offense hit some vital muscle fibers and not to mention the tendons of the arm. If there's any good news out of it is that, luckily, he didn't get the bone.

Sarada hates being ignored but at the moment, she had a 50-50 of chances here. 50% good because the attention wasn't on her, she was the medical Shinobi. Taking her out first would be the basic of the basic. Not only was it strategically wise but also the logical one…

Still, the remaining percentage was the growing concern. Why is Jaune the only one getting targeted? Sniffing her out would be easy for a guy like him, _'Is he trying to draw me out? Or is it because he's the easies target?'_ Looking at them both would've suggested it but there is something odd _… 'Why is he trying to anger him?_ ' Sarada knows better than anyone else the result of such poor methods. Letting Anger get the better of you will only end in a disaster. After all, if she didn't let herself fell victim to it, she wouldn't be in Remnant.

"What happened to those eyes that once burned with anger, determination, vengeance and pride!" Shisui shouted again.

"I-I give up!" Jaune's plea for him to stop was useless as the kunai punctured his left hand and ran straight through his palm.

"Giving up won't save you, Jaune" he uses his right knee and drive a painful kick. Jaune puke some blood at that.

' _Jaune…? Isn't his real name Daichi?'_ running a few theories in her mind, Sarada tried to understand the use of different names, _'His name is Uchiha Daichi, he called him with that name just a few minutes ago… why? And now… He's addressing him using his name in this world… Jaune, Jaune Arc. There has to be a connection… It has to be a clue of some sort… He knows something and getting Daichi all emotionally unstable has something to do to it'_

She was only getting more questions than answers. Thinking about it won't help since she knows to herself that she can no longer digest and ignore the helpless Clanmate. From her spot, lying low beside a distant tree, Sarada made her first move… She knows that, against the legendary Shisui of the Teleportation, there's no holding back… If she wants to prove herself, like what she did for the Lord 7th… the girl had to remove all the restrains.

Don't be fooled by the gender, Sarada is not your average Uchiha.

Going back to the fight, Jaune started to helplessly crawl away, "Why!? W-why are you doing this!?" Shisui didn't answer. He just continued to cut crisscross again and again until Jaune breaks what's left of his defense, "You're nothing but talk, Jaune! You can't even use Tsukuyomi or Amaterasu… Even manifesting a Susanoo!"

' _No… If Daichi has the Mangekyou then he can do it… I heard the rumors and I saw some of the footage during their so called Vytal festival… I saw his Susanoo smash a giant bird's head! And there's also that flying ship too. He sliced that thing like it was made of butter! Think Sarada! Think! Is Jaune—No… Is Daichi holding back?'_ Looking at the two, specifically the blonde, he wasn't faking it. It's too real. What will she do now? Will she wait passively like what happened the entire Village when it got attacked? Will she follow the logical outcomes and the countless calculation that proved her once wrong? Will this fight end the same way again? Like how it ended for the lord 7th and her father?

' _I need to decided now!'_

With one low swing, Shisui intended to wound him fatally through his right rib cage.

But before the attacked was made, he looked at his left, "Lava Style! Taming Goblin Jutsu!" popping out of the ground like dead bodies out of hell, 3 half size goblins completely made of lava dashed his way. Though small, those creatures were crazy fast as Shisui got forced away from Jaune. Not sure of its ability, the man carelessly through his kunai to the one nearest at him. Upon impact, the first goblin explodes in a violent manner enough to rain tiny drops of burning liquidized molten rock and burn the landscape away, instantaneously.

The two remaining Goblins didn't push any further. Instead, they stood guard while the main caster dashed towards Jaune and provided medical aid for his wounds.

"It still amazes me to witness an Uchiha who is a Lava user… Did you know that almost all the Uchiha in history had an ability limited to only 3 types? Lightning, Fire, and Earth?" said Shisui. His sudden trivia was ignored as the girl before him undid the Byakugou. At first, she placed her hand on his chest where the heart would be and the other one at his core, where the Chakra would be.

' _Goddess Palm! Healing grace!'_

From the second her bare hands touched the surface of his skin, the wounds on the blonde's both arms started to disappear. They vaporize instantly like water.

"I'm not good with medical ninjutsu but I'd guess you're healing that idiot's wounds, right? You're wasting your Chakra"

Sarada, slowly turning Shisui's way, glared at him with fearless eyes… The sensation only brought confusion but at the same time, amazement. If only he had his eyes, he would've seen them… A perfect red ocular lenses with a Toad's pupil horizontally glowing in gold colors, "Senjutsu?..." the legend couldn't hide the intense excitement. From this moment on, his leveling up his game, "You are an odd Uchiha indeed…"

Senjutsu… mastering this mode would increase any shinobi ability, either taijutsu or ninjutsu, 10 folds.

Byakugou… this would instantly heal any fatal wounds and would provide great support in or out of combat.

Sharingan… the ocular jutsu that transcended a bloodline of gods. Having these eyes would insure power like nothing else.

Put that all together, you'll have a perfect definition for the world _invincible_.

Arming her bare gloves on, the girl started to walk slowly forward, "I don't know what's really happening here but this 'spar' has gone too far… You have a different goal here. You're using this spar as an excuse"

' _She caught on? Good…'_

Shisui would look like a maniac if he let this anticipation get him too much, "It's not a spar if you can't handle a few hits, now can it? Sarada… How will you suppose to surpass your limitation if your too afraid?"

"Don't speak to me about limitation! I know very well its meaning and I know firsthand what will truly help someone break out of their shells! It's not power! It's bonds! Friends and family!"

Bonds? Shisui can't help but to smile internally as he reminisces those words. Truly, the teachings of the Third Hokage has passed on and continues to live onto her generation.

"That's the will of the Fire…" he said.

"Yes… and right now, Mr. kyle, I'm gonna show you just how much it burns in my soul!"

Popping three shurikens, Sarada threw them sideways imitating a trick shot, "Fire style! Crimson disk Jutsu!" as said, the shuriken began to spin only to create a thin red line. Throwing them forward, the two remaining Goblins jump in as well. At first, Shisui attempted to submerged in the ground with an earth style jutsu but the Goblins prevented him from doing so. With an active self-destruct, the hell spawn creatures had a coverage of a 360-degree radius with an absolute destruction.

 ***KABOOM***

There's only one way Shisui would have survived that attack, _'I can't believe she forced me so easily to use my Susanoo… Hold on, what happened to the Shuriken?'_ Before he was able to detect whose crimson blades, the three interlink in an angled alignment. The triangle appeared to have stopped and cage him and his susanooo. A few seconds later, the corners of those triangles began to set a blaze, forming a crimson jade shaped bead, "Yasaka Magatama? (Eight Slopes Curved Jewel) No… She improvised the jutsu with the Senjutsu and created…" There it was again, the excitement, "Another sealing Jutsu" He can't move from his spot. It's like his legs were cemented right where he stands.

"I am well aware that you are stronger than me… beating you would require help… So, until I fully heal Daichi, I'll have to limit—restrain your movements to a stop and don't bother using any teleportation Jutsu… Not unless you want to teleport the entire school with you"

She's smart and resourceful too. Good, at least Sarada can stand with her own two feet. However, it was too early for her to decide if the sealing jutsu worked. Raising both of his arms, the Susanoo mimicked the action. The monster grabbed the first two beads behind him and with just one squeeze, the Jutsu came undone with a loud bang.

' _Dammit! Every single time! I… I have no choice then, huh?'_ she asked herself.

Rising from the miniature scaled wasteland, the green skeletal humanoid thrashed the spot, "As expecte—"

Giving no time for any talks, the girl popped out of the smoke screen, in front of the translucent armor, "SSSHHHHAAAANAAAARRRROOOOO!" With the Senjutsu, Sarada's monstrous strength got doubled. Her single punch managed to cracked the Uchiha's ultimate defense and sent him flying at least a few feet away.

Even with the protection of Susanoo, Shisui clearly felt that one. He panted for air for a sec and regain his defensive stances, "I'm happy that things are going as I foreseen them to but I didn't imagine that things would progress this fast" With a heavy sigh, he readied, "This… This is gonna be a long day"

* * *

 **Realm of divided personas…**

Forever doomed and sealed against his will, Daichi had no other choice but to watch the fight. That means watch himself get torn out and make shit of himself. Shaking the bars of his celestial prison, he forced whatever will he had to get Jaune's attention, **"Hey! Idiot… give me a few minutes here and I'll make that man eat his words"**

" _Stay out of this Daichi! What do you want now!? There aren't any tits here just—"_

Seeing those eyes, Jaune couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Why is there a hint of compassion…? Why is 'Daichi' looking at him with eyes filled with concern!? **"I'll do it for free. I... I just want to break his pretty face"**

" _Don't fool me, you'll just steal my body while you're at it!"_

Pissed off and helpless, Daichi reached over the other side of the divide and pulled Jaune closer. He didn't care if the gaps were small, he just wanted to make him understand his point. Understand their current situation. The blonde got slammed against the bars but that was little concern at the moment. Where was this coming from? Why is Daichi getting all fired up? Why is his other half—Other personality, has a strong drive!? **"Which one do you prefer? Me kicking his ass or you losing control?"**

His words managed to force some glint of reason at Jaune but it wasn't enough. The blonde has his own doubts, doubts that would surely bring unwanted results. He kept his mouth shut and struggle to break free from the hold, **"I ain't asking anything in return, I'll just beat him up like how he's beating us up"**

Releasing his grip, Jaune fell back, **"You can't hide the truth, Jaune… You're the monster here… Whether you ran from the it or not… you won't change. You're more messed up than I am"**

" _I don't need your help!"_

" **You say that but your body is saying otherwise"**

Avoiding his eyes, Jaune returned his focus on his opponent. He wanted to think but Daichi kept him from formulating a strategy. The concern, the voluntary help he was willing to offer without favors or deals… Who… Just what is it that's getting his other half this serious? Nevertheless, Jaune had his own reason… He may be afraid but he still had some pride in him. It's called Dignity, "It's Shisui… I've been waiting my whole life to fight him. With all my strength"

Daichi wasn't convince at that, **"You're getting your ass whopped at your face…"**

Jaune winced and looked away, _"I-I'll do something… it's not the first time my ass got kick, you know"_

" **You shouted surrender"**

Out of irritation, the other half rattled the metal bars _, "Take it as a strategy! Dammit!"_

If Daichi had eyes of concern, Jaune had eyes of fear and reject. Fear to die and rejection to accept. Put that together and you'll get a desperate soul. Eye to eye, Daichi had enough of it, **"You pathetic fool…"** returning to the darkness, his 'dark personality' glance at him one last time, **"Fine… but still… I'll give you my power without condition "**

" _Why… why are you playing nice now of all times!?"_

" **Seeing you getting beat up is like seeing myself getting beat up as well… My pride ain't build like that"**

" _Really now!? Why didn't you do something like that when I first faced Cardin!?"_

" **Because…"** He turned around and got embraced by the darkness that made him. However, despite disappearing from view, his words echoed throughout their illusionary world, **"It's Shisui… I've been waiting my whole life to fight him. With all my strength"**

* * *

As the battle rages on, Jaune slowly rose from the ashes. Anointed by the dirt and his own blood, it acted like a shroud of condense aura. Keeping his head low while patting himself… The Uchiha in his blood, awoke once again. Without casting the Jutsu formula, he began, "Corrupted Style… Eight Celestial Inner Body Gates…"

Releasing the first locks, the brain resistors gave way and freed his mind's restraints, "First Gate of Sin… Gluttony"

Increasing the stamina forcibly through the use of his own Chakra, another gate opened, "Second Gate of Sin… Envy"

A cycle of cellular destruction and reconstruction, the muscle began to dense and gave more mass, "Third Gate of Sin… Greed"

Maximizing the blood flow as the heart pumped more blood, the pressure leveled and matched with the tensing of the muscle, "Fourth Gate of Sin… Lust"

Freeing the nerves, the synapses and fibers of his senses began to burst with activity twice than normal speed as they sent more signals to the brain, "Fifth Gate of Sin… Sloth"

With the second gate released, the restrains of the Chakra being used were override. Jaune's entire body began to emit a blackish glow, "Sixth Gate of Sin… Wrath"

Thoroughly visualizing his physical condition with his temporary _limitless_ ability of state, the second to the last gate opened, "Seventh Gate of Sin… Pride"

Thus… A monster emerged and shall bring forth judgment…

* * *

 **Chapter 8 done,**

 **As far as this chapter goes, you'd think that I ultimately made every Uchiha or Shinobi in this story so invisible and OP as hell, right? Well don't get a head of yourselves, ladies and gentlemen. Like what Itachi told Naruto once, everything has a weakness. (I'm paraphrasing so you'll get the idea.) Like Uchiha Madara, see what happened to that SOB?**

 **There's a reason why the Semblance is only unique to one person. There's also a reason why Jutsu and Semblance works the same way. I put a lot of thinking about it and I thought, why not bridge them together? Again, to be explained in the coming chapters.**

 **Also, don't hate me about the idea that Naruto died here. Base on the latest news about the author of Boruto, Naruto will die. Out of interest and shame(sadness) to know that. I decided to incorporate that 'soon to be canon' fact with my story.**

 **And lastly, Yeah, the 'Eight Celestial Inner Body Gates' is Gai's/Rock Lee's original ability. Since Jaune pretty much is useless with Genjutsu, like in the previous chapter, he focused on improving his stamina and endurance for Combat. This Corrupted Style is Jaune's personal creations and will be further explained in the future chapters.**

 **My fourth story entitled 'The other Scythe Wielder' is up. It's a story twisted and admittedly—dark in nature. I hope you'd stop by and take a read. It's a story inspired from my first story ever made and posted, Knights of Old Remnant: Jaune Arc chronicles.**

 **Next Chapter: The new girl in town**

 **Leave a review, or any thoughts, I'll appreciate it**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah, I haven't updated my fics for a while and there's a good reason for it. Recently, I've been really busy with my First Job training. I just Graduated from college and I'll need to find work before that, if not, soon. Reality is going to slap me in the face if I mess this up. That's why I haven't been able to upload any new chapters in my stories. Especially for the Knights of Old Remnant Jaune Chronicles because I'm in the middle of fixing the grammars as well as the miss spelling I had in my very first fic. It'll take some time but I'll put them up very soon.**

 **P.S.: I still lack the skills and the knowledge on some parts… so please, be gentle (=…=)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The new girl in town**

* * *

Remarkably, Shisui is still alive.

However, he was in the defensive approach for a while since Uchiha Sarada happens to be _not_ your ordinary girl. She means business. Other than being a Kekkei Genkai user, she seems to be a shinobi who has various knowledge when it came to sealing jutsu. Anything that go against those tricks, the girl quickly switches to her offensive form with hellish strength. The girl has a close combat range and every move she makes were made with swift and graceful yet calculated effort. To be honest, despite being pushed back, Shisui is glad to see her this strong and good.

Another odd Uchiha but a genius nonetheless.

Genius… but not smart. The man now understood the reason behind her shifting stances as well as her sealing ability. There lies the fault, a fatal weakness that can be seen from a mile away.

Uchiha Sarada doesn't have a range ability.

That is why she is keeping a close distance with him. No matter what she does, no matter how hard she punches him, she didn't take a step back nor did she acknowledge the risk of Shisui's Susanoo at that close. She just kept her pace together with her tempo being double, thanks to the Senjutsu. However, she may appear to have the upper hand but that doesn't insure victory.

"I'm surprise, is this how your soul burns for the Village?" He shook his head in a disappointing manner.

The taunting made its magic, "What do you know of my determination!?" she jumped partially in the air and gave a round house kick. It made contact but the Hollowed Armor prove its name.

"You weren't there!" She sharply elbowed him.

"You didn't see what I saw!" She gave a hammer fist.

"What I fought for!" Sarada gave another kick.

Each of the of the attacks that followed were made… a bit desperate, "What I lost!"

"No matter what era, people are bound to die… No matter how one struggles to keep the peace. Someone else will destroy it and raise another hell. I may not have been in the Village to stop its destruction nor help to save the lives I promised to protect. Fight side by side with my comrades… but I know full well of what lost means and what it does to people. I know despair. Don't think that you're the only one who felt like a disappointment or useless!"

Those words lingered in her mind for a sec, not that it shined a reasoning of sorts. Rather, it was the words she always tells herself. Sarada was the last Uchiha in the world of Shinobi that was now dominated by the Ninja tool and other modern weapons used against her kind. Through battles fields and countless death, she seemed to have failed to uphold and revive the Uchiha name. The word 'Shinobi' was now a word that is considered to be in the past. They had no meaning in the modern era anymore.

That is what enrages her so much, and it was the emotion that Shisui quickly felt in her.

If Jaune had a heart torn in two because of his past, who he was, and the present, who is he now…. Sarada holds a grudge in her heart. One that slowly destroys her sanity. Kyle Brown knows this. Uchiha Shisui, the man that he is, desires them to be freed from those negativities first before they can start talking about new beginnings… Before they lie to themselves.

If he took the normal approach like therapy or anything that involves days' worth of talks, it'll be a long process. Time is not on their side. Anything that came out when Jaune saved Vale was nothing but a few days of recovery. Both for the people and the kingdom entirely. Furthermore, any tactical advantage given the present situation with Sarada's arrival, is all used up as well.

Shisui is certain about something, even if they are quiet, the Uchiha Clan is making a move. It's not traditional for them to let this pass. As far as history goes, the Uchiha of this world always sought ways to recruit any one that came from the Shinobi world. When he came to Remnant, Uchiha Hame came for him and offered a position. A job that he disliked and continues to do so. Jaune already disobeyed the code so he won't fall into their influence anymore… However, Sarada is a different case. Good thing Jaune got to her first before they did. There is no telling of what they'll do to her just to accomplish their goals. Uchiha Hame will surely twist her beyond breaking point and rebuild her the way they want her to be.

A pawn….

Right now, Shisui needs to push things forward. He doesn't care if it'll look like he was desperate. The girl needs help right away. That is why a spar of this magnitude was needed. It drags the roots of their griefs and all the darkness in their hearts, out.

With a hand sign ready, he activated his first step towards freeing her. With just a flicker of an eye, the man teleported a good distance from her and flared up a counter, "Fire style! Blazing Petal storm Jutsu!" Raining like freshly fallen Sakura petals, glitters of lights began to cover the girl's space. At first, they innocently floated in the air but Sarada knows better. If these stuff touches her skin, it'll instantly cause a 3rd degree burn, the burning grass already proved that. She carefully—like an acrobat with agility and coordination, hops out of the zone where it covered almost a 10 feet radius, creating gap between them.

Shisui used the opportunity. He quickly teleported at least another 40 feet from her and prepared a jutsu. There are a few more push he had to make to brake Sarada from her current shell, "You're all talk too. That wasn't the will of the fire. That's just some spark… You failed to meet 'my' expectation, Sarada. You're just like that idiot…"

Wait…

"Daichi's Chakra suddenly…"

Shisui was about to look towards Jaune's initial direction but failed when something popped behind him. The sensation it brought was demonic in nature, it made him panic for a sec because it was at his blind sight. The man only had a few Nano-seconds to react and teleport again but oddly, he never had the chance to do so.

* * *

 **Back to the Class…**

Ivy wasn't angry about Cardin's rather, disturbing topic that diverted the discussion away. She was plain concern about his tone that clearly got the students tense. Yes, his questions made senses, everyone is certainly asking the same thing. However, it only made them anxious in the negative way.

"Well, I am sure you mean good there, Mr. Winchester. But please, let us not get ahead of ourselves. Let's be rational first before we accept or assume about who the enemy is" She said.

"But Professor… I'm just saying—"

"Noted"

"What?"

"Mr. Winchester, what is the most important thing before you enter a battle field? Regardless if it's a 1v1 fight"

Cardin scowled at that, it was a stupid question, "Know your enemy! Didn't I say that already?"

"No, you did not. You only asked it as a question of which you, yourself, do not know the answer" That word play, even in simple construct as that, confused them all, "Students, you are forgetting the most important thing when it comes to combat. You need to be brave. You need to have courage! For it out plays even destiny it self in so many ways. The enemy? They are the ones who stands against everything you stood for with hostile intent! Weapons and Ammo? Those are physical object which only helps us fight the Grimm or the worst of the worst. And yet, those are nothing but instruments that holds no loyalty to its user! Advantages? strengths and weaknesses…!? Those things can be acquired even during a fight, what you need to have is courage. Believe in your capabilities to accomplish anything! That is what really saves us!"

Ivy cleared her throat as she winds up and continues, "I know that it's terrifying. To face someone who is beyond your level and someone who came from another world. I have faced them too, numerous times than you could imagine. Like you Mr. Winchester and every one of you students, I was scared" She walked in the center of the class and slowly looked at everyone, "It was until I met a certain someone that I am able to beat fear"

"Was it Teacher Kyle?" Asked Yang.

Hearing the name, a smile appeared and it undoubtedly charmed them all, "Yes, it was my husband. Believe it or not, I married an Uchiha"

"YOU WHAT!?" Everyone erupted from their respected seats while they all curse out their own uproars and unluckiness of sorts.

"Quiet now, please" Ivy snaps a stern voice out, it didn't take a second for them to shut the hell up after that, "Now, I know all of you are curious about it so why not share it with everyone? Listen well, this is a rare opportunity and I hope, even with your doubts, will help shine a ray of clarity about the matter"

Everyone nodded their heads and zipped their mouths, eager to know more of the beauty queen before them. Especially Yang, she's seating right next to her, "Even as a kid, I wasn't afraid of the stories that surrounded people with red eyes. I was actually fascinated with the talks. I've searched and studied their culture down to the smallest details of their greatness. However, when the time came, I did not anticipate that their greatness purely gave way to fear. It's human nature to feel fear. Fear of something you do not understand, fear of something you cannot face or do, fear of the unknown, fear of death and so on. Although, the Grimm feeds on that. It's normal"

Normal? Everyone can't believe the words she said or the way she said them. Was it that simple? They all understand that fear is something unavoidable, it is something that you are destined to face or feel as you grow up or socialize. But for Prof. Ivy to say it casually like it doesn't matter anymore is what baffled them all.

"Yes, the Shinobi" Ivy continued, "Or ninjas in Nora's terms, are quite scary with their techniques and chakra and more. However, when I met Kyle, my husband, it became clear to me of what the true power of a true Shinobi. It's not actual power to do everything or do anything that would and could defy the laws of god or the laws of physics. Its Courage! They are fearless because they have courage, that courage evolves to different understanding. Pride being a part of something worth fighting for, Self-confidence, honor, loyalty, bravery, and the list goes on and on. But the root of what a true Shinobi is all about, is courage. According to the first Hokage, the leader or president of sort, of the Hidden Leaf Village where my husband and Jaune Arc came from, a Shinobi are people who endures to achieve their goals. They endure no matter what. Devoted to a cause that they equally believe to produce results"

"That's impossible!" Everyone turned to Cardin, who again, disrupted the discussion, "That can't be true! Courage!? Like hell! We all have courage! To fight the Grimm and those Machines from Atlas! We came out alive after that! It can't be as simple as that!? I've seen Jaune fight. We even had a spar before and I'll admit, he was weak! but after last week. I saw his true ability. It cannot be compared against everyone here, and I dare compare yours to him as well!"

Ivy didn't bat an eye on his words, "People tend to over react and over think even the simple of things around them. That is only because they are afraid of it. Afraid to understand. They will always grab that logic and downsize it to a scale of their own understanding. You all know this is true, right?"

No one dared to nod their heads but internally, they all agreed on that… it's just that… each one of them had different experience about it, especially Blake and Weiss. The Cat Faunus fought for equality, that is why she joined the White Fang. She hoped it would be easy to make the humans understand that they are people too but it was foolish of her to run away, pretending that the past will never chase her. Wiess on the other hand, did not wish to be the same dictator as her father. She is the future of the SDC… but like Blake, it's impossible to be an heiress if she did not acknowledge what the current SDC is and its image to the people.

"Dear students, it's okay to make a mistake. However, it's wrong to refuse reality and pretend that you can control everything even reason itself, that's ignorance. And ignorance gave birth to chaos"

* * *

 **Uchiha…**

Raven Branwen… the new-found leader of the Uchiha Tribe, is now standing just outside the borders of Vale. There, the woman watched as the wind brush the plains harmony and peace. As told, the kingdom of Vale is surrounded by a lot of earthly terrains and other land forms that acts like a barrier against the Grimm. Still, that was a misconception that works in her favor. Vale is more suitable for a battle field. Despite what Mantle had to offer then and the current Atlas Kingdom… they were nothing compared to this. Which is why Raven couldn't be happier to set her plans in motion.

Sure, the sudden invasion brought by Salem's pawns surely destroyed if not delayed their own campaigns for all of Remnant. Still, at least after all of that, it goes to show that they weren't the impatient fools in this war. Salem got desperate in a way… and Raven is going to use that advantage.

The queen of Grimm can easily spawn a new army in just a matter of days but she knows full well what will happen if she attacks right away. With an Uchiha like Daichi on Ozpin's side as well as the maiden, it'll be a pathetic campaign. Raven on the other hand or the Uchiha rather, can easily muster up a team that can destroy the entire main city. And unlike the Dragon Grimm, it won't take 2 days just to reduce Vale into nothing. It'll be quick and swift.

However, one party still remains to be a nuisance on this matter… Uchiha Shisui. The guy holds no loyalty to them or the cause. He values his family more than anything which makes it a little difficult to stay out of their way. Whatever happens to the Kingdom will surely force them to intervene on her plans. That means she'll eventually have to fight him and the outcome on that is certain defeat. Her total demise. So, for things to go her way, Raven will need to coordinate with another company. People that she knows will play their part and do just about anything to avenge their fallen comrade.

"Are you sure about this? Are you even up to the task?" Raven asked as she continues to strides forward and waits for a reply. Few people would find it a little awkward but that wasn't the case. Truth be told, there weren't any human or Faunus around the area. There is, however, someone who stood in the darkness of the shade. Lurking in the shadows of the Trees. Hiding in plain sight but with a purpose.

"Of course, we were able to infiltrate Salem's faction through Cinder. What makes you think we'll fail?" said by the mysterious man.

"The fact that you just mentioned that Uchiha Shisui took Daichi under his protection. That concerns me because if you fail… You'll drag us down or worse… expose my tribe. If that ever happens—"

"It won't…" He sharply hissed, "Let's get something straight here. You wanted this, 'we' wanted this—"

"What we want differs in perspective. Yours is nothing but revenge… ours is more on redemption"

"Same thing, sweet heart!"

"Enough! I'll ask again, are you up for this mission?"

"Are we up for the— The hell we are! We were created for this! Don't you dare take it from us. We had a deal!"

"Yes, a deal where you are a double agent… you're not actually worth trusting if you're working for both parties that serves you're benefits and interest"

"I'm not a back-stabbing ass if that's what you're saying!"

Raven just have had enough of it. It felt like she was arguing with his brother, "Just make sure you deliver, Torchtwick"

"Oh, haven't you heard the news? Roman Torchtwick is dead" The man delightedly presented himself as he appeared through a gush of mist. As expected, he wore his Shinobi gear with pride. Clad in a dark blue jacket with tactical camouflage of black and white. On his forehead protector, displays the mark of the Village hidden in the mist, "My name is Sazaki Renjie… and I can't wait to skin that Uchiha Brat alive…"

* * *

 **Back to Shisui…**

Kyle thought that he was able to dodge the first kick, he thought wrong. The physical attacks that came next were too fast to keep track, however, Shisui roared his senses to maximum and tried to cope up in the fight with him losing. Jaune defied the word teleportation. He appeared from one spot to another without even creating any indication of footsteps. The grass didn't echo any noise, the breeze didn't tell any direction, the earth didn't offered vibration. It wasn't genjutsu or the teleportation of the fourth hokage either. Shisui, for the first time of his life, is literally and figuratively, blind.

He was helpless.

Jaune is like a monster, flies like a Geist Grimm, sting like a goddamned Goliath. He just attacks Shisui from all directions giving no mercy with each hit. He even destroyed the Susanoo's semi perfect armor with his bare hands. He didn't give the guy a second to respond and if he did finds an opportunity to counter back, Jaune already dodged the effort, twice. The teen moves around too much for the older guy to focus or aim.

The man who thought to have dominated the so-called spar of the afternoon… is laying on the ground, almost beat up to a pulp. Things went beyond his expectation and now, he's somehow beginning to regret his actions…

Shisui may have an outstanding A+ on Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, but that doesn't mean it's the same with Taijutsu. He is skilled with hand to hand combat, of course, that is to be expected of him but not in the same level where Jaune is right now. The blonde Uchiha who was just knockout a while ago is now kneeling not too far from Shisui. He too was in bad shape, perhaps worse than Kyle himself. He is panting his lungs out and sweating like a maniac. Blood dripped from his fingers while his muscle began to spasm out of control. The tissue fibers burn away as the cycle of reconstruction, multiplication, and then deconstruction of the cells continues. In a way, Jaune is killing himself with an unconscionable Taijutsu ability of regeneration. Normally, the Senju in his blood enables to heal himself almost instantly but at the moment, it's the Uchiha blood in him that mimics the ability in a certain aspect.

"This is not… medical ninjutsu… This is… beyond logic…" Sarada lost all her strength in her legs and found herself stupefy at what she just lay witness. Jaune's body continues to shed his skin again and again while new layers take its place. He literally looked like he was gruesomely melting.

Sarada's sanity came back as pints of courage flared up inside of her… He looks like the untamed 9 tale Jinchuuriki who's about to enter the 4th phase of its tales.

"J-just what world… did I got myself into…"

* * *

 **Back to class….**

Ivy continued to tell the class of what really drives a huntsman or a huntress and what separates them from a Shinobi. At first, it was hard because the topic is far too big and too complex to explain. However, after hitting the right questions and concerns, it was finally working. Professor Ozpin could agree on that. He was actually listening in the class discussion outside the door of the class. The man hadn't disturbed them yet even when he thought that these lectures could require his help to properly explain everything. But now that he stands just outside the door, he now understands that his help wasn't needed at all. After all, Ivy is a trust worthy Maiden and the most independent of them all. No wonder a woman like her ended up marrying an Uchiha. She's strong, expressive, and intelligent.

"We can claim that we're ready for anything. It's okay, I understand that. We are required to be because we are the ones who can fight the Grimm. It's our job and responsibility. But if you were to say that you are ready to face the world after what you've done or were able to do last week is utterly pointless. It's hypocrite, to think it like that. You are pretending"

"How is it pretending if you said a second ago that we can claim we're ready?" asked by Weiss, "It's really confusing when you say it like that. What are we supposed to do or believe in?"

"Think of it like this… Words are different from Actions. Sometimes, we are required to say something that we are not sure of. However, if we were to say something that we can actually do like run or jump. Then that means we actually have the ability to stand by our words. And when we do that, we can do anything! Now, when you've done all of that, you gain something that I doubt you'll notice right away… It's called dignity. And dignity is a Shinobi's armor"

"So, basically… Courage and Dignity is a shinobi's weapon and shield…" said Pyrrha.

"That is correct"

"And what makes them stronger is that they endure…"

"Right"

"Then there's nothing really separates a huntsman from a Shinobi… There's no difference at all"

On that Ivy smiled, "Yes! That is right! The root of a shinobi's power and strength is no different from us! We can do anything, achieve anything that is because we are the same as them. What holds us back is what we believe in. If we have fear in our hearts then we are the ones who doom ourselves. Doubts and regrets! If we begin to compare ourselves with them then we already set a limit… that we are weak and out match"

Everyone… finally, everyone got enlightened.

The students had their morale boost and their doubts… their doubts were erased from their hearts. That was the problem. They kept on fear the unknown, they kept on setting a limit to themselves and comparing abilities. That was what Prof. Ivy was pointing out, it really was simple. Sure, ninjutsu and genjutsu are quite an advantage but they weren't really the problem, are they?

* * *

Shisui found some unknown relief wash over him. It was almost instantly, actually. The limbs that burned through numerous defense and offense he made earlier felt less painful now. The wound brought by brutal hits healed and most importantly, he's regaining his chakra. With a little effort, he slowly regained his senses again. To his surprise, it was Sarada who sat next to him. Tending to his wounds.

"W-where's…. Jaune? What happened?"

"Daichi's…" Sarada sighed at that question. Not fully sure if she can or wants to answer that, "He's okay… He's resting"

Resting? How about recovering? Barely managing to move, Shisui force his arms up and reached for her hand, "Go to Jaune first. Tend to him…"

Sarada didn't even move, "Something tells me I don't need to do that…"

"What do you mean? What is his condition?"

The girl didn't answer the question right away. Instead, she decided it was time for her own questions to be answered, "Why do you keep calling him Jaune? By the way?"

"…."

"He said his name is Uchiha Daichi, but people in this world… Remnant, calls him Jaune Arc"

"…."

"You're silence means something…" she adjusted the last part of the medical jutsu she casted to finish off the last of the broken bones and put it back into one piece, "You also kept calling him with different names during the fight. One moment Jaune, then Daichi later…"

Alright, the man surrendered, not that he wasn't going to explain the entire thing afterwards, "You've noticed that but not what's really happening?"

"What is really going on? Why are you so desperate to anger him and me? What would you get out of it?"

"You young kids don't even know what really entraps you and kept you back"

"There you go again! Why are you adults always using cryptic messages and talks! I'm not a kid anymore, and either is Daichi! Stop treating us like children! Take us more seriously!"

"That's the problem… If we were to tell you everything we know and be harsh and strict… would there be any room for you to learn for yourself? You'd be stuck in a loop and be the same people that you are… It's a loop Sarada… We Shinobi endure to be strong… but we never focus on the meaning of life. We never give ourselves a break or slow down. But most importantly, we never forgive ourselves… and that is the root of misunderstanding which later turns to conflict and ends to war"

"…"

"We're too hard on ourselves because for us, it's the only way we can be stronger… We thought that, in that way we can be conquerors" He then tried to sit upright and cross his legs. He hasn't fully recovered yet but he felt better than a second ago, "Ivy made me realize that I don't need to be strong all the time. Sometimes, it's good to be vulnerable… It lets you understand yourself and reflect… Basically, it lets us move forward"

"Forward!? I—"

"Lost so much?" Shisui interrupted, "That's not your fault. The fall of the Uchiha Clan is our own responsibility, not yours. What you're thinking right now is that you are a failure. You keep on blaming yourself. Sarada, let me tell you something. You are not the cause of the Uchiha's demise. Rather, you were the result of the countless of struggles that I, Itachi and Sasuke endured so that the Clan could continue. It was never a burden, it was a blessing. You keep on placing a responsibility that was never there to begin with. Tell me, what is the Clan that you keep on dreaming to build?"

"…" Sarada had no idea but for her age and current mind set, it was obvious, "To rebuild the clan! To bring back the Uchiha to its former glory!"

"That is what cause the destruction of the Clan… That is what lead them to their deaths… and don't blame Itachi for doing what he did" Shisui took his forehead protector and watched, studied each scratch and damage it received over the years, "Let me ask you another question… What is more important… The Clan or the Village?"

Sarada had no answer, it was felt like a stake stabbed her in the chest.

"You said earlier that true strength came from bonds… Tell me, were the Uchiha had such bonds that made them stronger?"

"Y-yes! My father did so! He had me, my mother and the Lord seventh!"

"Then why do you keep on harboring those emotions inside of you? Why are you giving yourself a hard time? The way you fought today says it all. Your actions differ from your words, Sarada. Let me tell you right now… What you want is not bonds… You want power to protect… I'd commend you for it, a noble cause, indeed… However, you are lying to yourself. That is what drove Indra or Madara to madness and ultimately lead to the rebirth of Kaguya. Indra wanted power to protect and rule… But that means he was alone. You need to be different that our ancestors. Sarada, you need to move forward by accepting the truth. In that way, we can become stronger without swaying from our path or corrupting our goals"

"But!" Sarada hid her face, she was too emotionally in pain right now, "I lost everything! I… I lost…"

"Lost is part of our lives. We need to accept that the Village is destroyed… We lost someone important or that we lost everything. But that doesn't mean it's the end… It means that we can start anew. We can be stronger. How can you fight your future battles if you're still stuck in the past?"

* * *

 **Chapter 9 done,**

 **Next Chapter: The introduction**

 **Leave a review, or any thoughts, I'll appreciate it**


End file.
